London's marauders
by Jesse L Black
Summary: (UA) Ellos son arrogantes, desadaptados, con vidas trágicas, llevando al extremo su rebeldía. Son brujos, jóvenes y tenaces. Son los merodeadores de londres, delincuentes juveniles. Yaoi, hetero, humor, lenguaje adulto, lemon.
1. Capitulo I: Marauders

**London's Marauders**

_Antes que nada, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling._

_Aclaraciones__: Este fanfic es un UA (universo alterno), pero hay situaciones, momentos y lugares que no modificaré.  
1) Los protagonistas son Los merodeadores, son brujos, van a Hogwarts y son de Gryffindor. Pero Hogwarts es un colegio de hechicería como cualquier colegio muggle, es decir, los chicos van a estudiar y se regresan a casa, no viven allí.  
2) Las personalidades están levemente modificadas, dado que este fic va a abarcar una amplia cantidad de temas sobre la rebeldía adolescente, el sexo, las drogas y la vida de la trasgresión.  
3) Los merodeadores son delincuentes en este fanfic, todos tienen su historia, su forma de vida y su personalidad. Remus no es un hombre lobo, por lo que los merodeadores no son animagos.  
4) Este fic está prohibido para menores de edad debido a su vocabulario adulto, violencia y descripción de sexo muy gráfico.  
5) No me odien si el personaje está desvirtuado de lo que son realmente, lean cuidadosamente el punto tres._

_DISFRUTEN EL FANFIC._

_**Capítulo I: Marauders**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

_**Sirius Orión Black**_ no era como otros adolescentes de su edad, definitivamente no lo era. Su erotismo iba más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera sospechar y su elegancia podía derribar terribles y fuertes paredes de la heterosexualidad masculina.  
Sirius era hechicero, de una familia de hechiceros, por lo que desde pequeño supo su condición a diferencia de otros niños hijos de _muggles_ los cuales se sorprendían ante la verdad, al nacer con poderes mágicos.  
Sirius no era como otros adolescentes por otros motivos, tal vez lo que le diferenciaba del resto era aquella mirada gris que hipnotizaba sin importar nada, o el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, tal vez el arete que adornaba su oreja derecha o aquella barra de metal que atravesaba el hélix de la izquierda. Probablemente se deba a su sensualidad, o al que fumara y bebiera a temprana edad, aunque siempre con moderación. O lo más importante, su escueto grupito de amigos.

Sirius adoraba a sus compañeros, quienes habían conocido en primer año en el colegio de hechicería. Hogwarts logró ser un hogar para él, aquella escapadera de su vida familiar. Entraba a las ocho de la mañana y salía a las seis de la tarde, por lo que no pasaba nada de tiempo con su histérica y loca madre, o el abandónico de su padre o su patético hermano menor con más prejuicios que cualquiera de su familia.  
Hogwarts logró ser más que su hogar, era una escuela como todas las demás, se dividía en diferentes años y secciones, por lo que al principio de la jornada el sombrero seleccionador te ingresaba a una 'casa', a la cual uno tenía que jurar lealtad y ayudar a sus compañeros para ganar puntos. Algunos eran listos, otros tontos, algunos ganaban y otros perdían, pero todos, absolutamente todos, eran una enorme familia.

Había pasado de las cinco y media, inclinado en la pared con su pierna levemente flexionada y su pie apoyado, de la mano derecha traía un cigarrillo y varios anillos de plata, mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba aquel cabello lacio y oscuro como la noche. Una calada y exhaló fuertemente mientras podía ver como su compañero, aquel muchacho de cabello alborotado y ojos avellanas se acercaba a él.  
_**James Potter**_ no aparentaba ser un revolucionario como si lo parecía Sirius con su vestimenta oscura, pulsera de tachas y botas con cierres, no, pero tampoco era el típico niño de mami que vestía suéteres y camisa con botones, James era James con su propio estilo. Siempre de jeans, con una playera de alguna banda de rock, su cabello despeinado, lentes de sol sobre su cabeza (a pesar de usar lentes de aumento), un chaleco sin mangas de jeans con algunas tachas decorativas y un tatuaje en la muñeca. James también fumaba, pero en menor medida que Sirius, y siempre llevaba su mochila colgando sobre un hombro.  
Potter formaba parte, indirectamente, de las familias más ricas de todas, los Black. Su madre, una mujer bastante mayor, era tía de la madre de Sirius y le había costado muchísimo tener familia con su esposo Charlus Potter, por lo que James resultó ser un milagro de la naturaleza.

–¿Has visto a _Pete_ y_ Lunático_? –preguntó James desinteresadamente, Sirius giró la cabeza, buscando algo en la calle, y luego lo miró nuevamente.

–Sus papis seguramente los están retrasando. ¿Qué excusa pusiste para saltearte la clase de pociones? –Sirius se llevó nuevamente el cigarro a la boca, James sonrió de costado.

–Clásico, el buen dolor de estómago, incomprobable…amigo –bostezó mientras Sirius le exhalaba el humo en la cara, con la mano se lo quitó de encima–. ¿Puedes exhalar esa cosa lejos de mi rostro?

–¿Quieres? –preguntó extendiéndole el cigarro, James negó.

–Me fumé uno fuerte hoy a la mañana, mi mamá estuvo toda noche oliendo mi ropa y el cuarto –bufó, giró la cabeza y vio a un muchacho caminar hacia ellos–. Es el lunático.

–¡Al fin! –Sirius parecía molesto y volteó a ver a su compañero, quien arrastraba un especie de bolso por el piso, seguramente por lo pesado que estaba.

_**Remus John Lupin**_ era el más bueno de los cuatro amigos, la voz de la conciencia en determinadas ocasiones y el que ponía frenos cuando sus amigos realmente se pasaban con sus bromas. Lupin era hijo de un mago y una muggle, desde pequeño tuvo dotes para la magia y una inteligencia insuperable. ÉL tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color castaño, siempre atado en una cola de caballo baja y con algunos mechones que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos o se ocultaban detrás o delante de las orejas. Sus ojos eran miel, bastante clara; vestía de una manera similar a la de Sirius, aunque con colores un poco más claros como el gris o el blanco. En su lengua, y desde hacía un año, traía un arete con una pequeña bolita de metal; su oreja izquierda estaba repleta de aros y su oreja derecha traía un pequeño arete en forma de lobo completamente diminuto. A diferencia de James y probablemente de Sirius, no traía ningún tatuaje en su cuerpo, pero si deseaba hacerse uno próximamente.  
Remus le extendió el bolso a Sirius quien sonrió y lo tomó, para luego ver lo que había dentro, un montón de cajas cerradas de cigarros de alta calidad, algunos cuantos habanos y encendedores.

–¡Oh, te besaría sino fuera por mi novia! –susurró Sirius buscando entre la mercancía–. Ésto es una mina de oro ¿cómo la conseguiste?

–Mi padre trabaja en el negocio –masculló Remus y cruzó los brazos–. Es fácil para mí conseguir de esas cosas.

–¿Y la maría? –preguntó James al notar que no había dentro del bolso.

–No la iba a traer, la tengo en casa debajo de la cama, a este paso me crecerá una planta de marihuana allí –bufó, estaba harto de ser un especie de acumulador para sus drogados amigos.

–¿_Pete_ te llamó? –preguntó Sirius mientras cerraba el bolso y se lo colocaba en el hombro.

–Sí, su padre lo encontró alterando el brandi y está castigado, así que tardará en venir –murmuró el castaño y se apoyó en la pared.

–Hasta que Pete piense en un plan para escaparse tendremos que pensar en cómo entramos a ese lugar sin él –habló James–. No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero a Pete no le da mucho la cabeza.

–¿Recién te das cuenta, James? –preguntó el más alto, de cabellera oscura–. Vamos a mi casa a dejar esta preciosura. ¿Entraremos en mi moto?

–Ve con Lunático, yo me quedaré acá a hacer guardia –bufó el muchacho de lentes y se apoyó en la pared cuando Sirius se retiró de allí en busca de su moto–. Y trae la varita, no quiero quedarme encerrado nuevamente en ese estúpido bar _muggle_.

–De acuerdo, campeón. Vamos Lunático –Sirius se quita el bolso y se lo tira a Remus, haciéndolo caer de espalda al piso–. Eres tan débil.

–Si al menos tu estúpida boca me informara que me tirarás algo encima, seguramente la habría tomado –se levanta lentamente, sacudiendo sus pantalones–. ¡Esta _mierda_ es pesada!

–Claro que sí, y trata que no se te caiga o te mato Lunático –Sirius se colocó encima de su moto y Remus detrás con el bolso entre ambos.

–Traten de no matarse en el camino ¿quieren? –James frunció el ceño–. No sé cómo pueden ser amigos si se la pasan peleando.

Sirius abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, James entendía precisamente lo que quería decir pero no lo diría delante de Remus. Ambos se colocaron los cascos y partieron a Grimmauld place número doce. La casa de Black era completamente una maravilla, una mansión que parecía a simple vista pequeña, pero lograba ser bastante amplia una vez que entraban.  
Tenía un pasillo, completamente lleno de retratos y baratijas de familia, una escalera que daba a los cuartos del primero piso, donde dormían los hermanos; y una segunda escalera al segundo piso, donde estaban las demás habitaciones, entre ellas la de los padres.  
Sirius bajó de la motocicleta y guio a su compañero por su casa, subieron las escaleras hasta encontrar la habitación indicada, la abrió. Remus hizo un gesto de desagrado al notar lo sucio y descuidado que se encontraba aquel cuarto. Libros por todos lados, colillas de cigarro, uno que otro preservativo tirado, obviamente sin usar y en su envoltorio. Algunos posters de mujeres en bikini o motocicletas, unos de bandas musicales _muggles_ y por supuesto, los banderines de Gryffindor que tanto le molestaba a su familia.

–¿En serio que puedes encontrar las cosas en este cuarto? –preguntó Remus, pasó un pedo por encima del escritorio y el polvo se coló en él–. Es un asco.

–Deja de quejarte, ayúdame a buscar un lugar para esconder esta _mierda_ –susurró y ambos fijaron sus ojos en aquel hueco debajo de la cama, tal vez no era lo suficientemente grande para guardar todo pero si la gran mayoría–. Ayúdame a mover la cama.

Junto con Remus movieron la enorme cama de Sirius y comenzaron a meter uno por uno los paquetes de cigarros y habanos que habían robado, para luego colocar un pulóver viejo encima como tapadera y volver a correr la cama. Remus se sentó encima de ella y se acostó, agotado por la fuerza física, mientras Sirius se cambiaba la camiseta que traía puesta para ponerse otra.

–¿Llegaste, Sirius? –Preguntó una voz femenina, el muchacho se alertó pero solo logró girar para ver como su madre asomaba la cabeza–. Ah, Remus.

Su madre odiaba a Remus, como si no fuera poco, en realidad odiaba a todos sus amigos pero principalmente a Remus por ser un sangre mestiza hijo de una _muggle_. A Peter lo odiaba menos, dado que ambos padres eran magos, pero no dejaba de ser su padre hijo de una pareja muggle. Walburga le decía continuamente a Sirius, que andar con alguien como Remus le haría tener ideas contrarias a la de su familia y separarlo progresivamente de ellos, pero el joven Black nunca tomó la palabra de su madre muy enserio, y desde su más tierna infancia se había revelado ante los ideales de los Black, suponía Sirius que por eso era amigo de Remus desde hacía tiempo o al menos esa fue la causa principal de su acercamiento al joven castaño, lo que pasó después que afianzó más su vínculo, pasó después.

–Buen día señora Black –saludó, Remus era un canalla, sabía que Walburga lo odiaba y hacía todo lo necesario para que ese odio se incrementara más, saludándola de manera amigable mientras se acomodaba más en la cama de Sirius

–¿Arete nuevo? –la mujer señaló la boca del muchacho y éste sonrió de costado.

–Claro, quería renovarme –murmuró, para culminar con una frase arrolladora–. A Sirius le encanta.

Walburga miró a su hijo quien sonreía de costado y se colocaba una camiseta nueva, bufó algo molesta y se fue azotando la puerta. Unos segundos después los dos estaban riéndose sobre el comentario de Lupin. Hacía unos pocos años, Remus había descubierto que la madre de su amigo era una completa homofóbica, aparte de odiarlo a él por su naturaleza genética, tenía la extraña idea de que el castaño era _**gay**_, y no se equivocaba. El joven había declarado abiertamente su sexualidad a sus amigos durante su tercer curso y fue aceptado por ellos, más las bromas al respecto siempre fueron bastante crueles pero nunca se quejó de ellas.  
Así, Remus había ido a dormir muchísimo a casa de Sirius luego que éste le contó a su familia sobre su _'nuevo amigo gay'_ lo que comenzó con las sospechas de Orión y su mujer sobre la aparente vida sexual de su hijo, quien presumía ser completamente heterosexual (hasta tenía novia) pero tenía una extraña (según ellos) relación con el maricón del grupo.

–No sé por qué te gusta que mi familia te trate de _marica_, eres lo menos _marica_ que conocí en mi vida –Remus sonrió, era verdad, nunca le gustó los estereotipos, pero definitivamente él no era lo que se llamaban 'mariposones' ni mucho menos.

–Me encanta hacer enojar a tu madre, es realmente gracioso –se levantó de la cama y se acercó al muchacho–. Tenemos que irnos, don Juan, deja de mirarte al espejo, me enfermas.

–Lo siento, mi amor, pondré mis ojos en otro lado –susurró burlonamente acercándose a él y tocándole el trasero, Remus le mira y frunce el ceño.

–Ya déjame, vamos que se nos hará tarde, ya está oscureciendo.

–Claro, debemos irnos antes que James nos dé una patada en el orto a cada uno, ¡vamos! –inmediatamente salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se subió a su motocicleta que había dejado estacionada. Remus se sentó detrás y ambos regresaron al lugar.

Sorpresivamente _**Peter Pettigrew**_ se encontraba allí. Peter era igual a ellos, campera de cuero con tachas, camisa de tela de algodón celeste, unos jeans y zapatos deportivos. Tenía un arete en los labios y fumaba como escuerzo. Era un poco más grandote que ellos, pues tenía unos cuantos kilos de más, pero a diferencia de Lupin, quien era considerablemente delgado, Peter no le hacía falta recordarle que debía comer.  
Su cabello era rubio, veteado de castaño, y sus ojos celestes. No era el más lindo del grupo, pero tampoco era feo, aunque su nariz era algo alargada, mantenía un cierto atractivo. Sin lugar a dudas, Sirius era el más apuesto, alto y con un cuerpo envidiable, pero no por ello el resto se le restaba el atractivo. Remus era considerablemente apuesto, pero bastante delgado y ojeroso para resaltar, aunque según varios, si él comiera más y durmiera de vez en cuando, seguramente sería más o tan atractivo como Sirius. James, por otro lado, era el blanco fácil de los piropos femeninos por su bien formado trasero y sus brazos.

–¡Al fin llegaron! ¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Peter, Remus se le acercó.

–¿Qué haremos? –Cuestionó James e inmediatamente Sirius le estampó un croquis en el pecho–. ¿Qué _mierda_ es ésto, Sirius?

–Un croquis, idiota. Donde están todas las alarmas, la activación y desactivación de ellas, un hechizo simple nos ayudará con eso –James toma el papel y comienza a verlo–. Entraremos por aquí arriba, hay una ventana, luego nos deslizaremos por los ductos de ventilación, ahí es donde entras tú, Lunático.

–¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo debo estar en los ductos, Sirius? –preguntó cruzando los brazos.

–Eres el más liviano de nosotros, imagínate si le diéramos esa tarea a Pete, seguro se caería y rompería todas las instalaciones –le quita el papel a James y le muestra el lugar a Remus–. Ves, aquí, bajas por acá y abres la puerta principal, yo me encargaré de los hechizos.

–¿Y qué haré yo? –pregunta Peter, algo enojado porque nunca le tomaban en cuenta para los planes.

–Tú estarás aquí, y te llevarás el botín con mi motocicleta a mi casa ¿de acuerdo? –Sirius observó a cada uno de sus compañeros.

–¿Por qué a tu casa, Sirius? –James también estaba extrañado por la localización de los objetos del delito.

–Por qué está más cerca de aquí, son cinco cuadras cuesta abajo, sólo debes dejar el botín en la puerta, justo al lado de los arbustos que tanto ama la _zorra_ de mi madre –le entrega el papel a Remus–. Sube en mis hombros por allá arriba –señala una parte del local–. Soy el más alto así que te estirarás menos.

–¿Y yo qué _mierda_ hago en tu plancito? –preguntó James nuevamente.

–Tú vigila y cuando Lunático nos abra, entraremos y te encargarás de la caja registradora, yo de las bebidas alcohólicas de la azotea y Lunático….trae algunos refrigerios –acompaña al delgado muchacho hasta un extremo del local y se agacha para que el joven pudiera subirse a él.

Remus se trepa en la espalda de Sirius y se agarra de la pared mientras sube hasta los hombros, James mira para ambos lados tratando de mantenerse alerta mientras Peter se reclina en la motocicleta, apoyándose en ella y masticando un chicle en la boca. Remus logra alcanzar el techo con sus manos y es ayudado por Sirius para treparlo, el pelinegro era condenadamente alto y fuerte, por lo que le fue bastante fácil lograrlo. Caminó por el techo hasta encontrar el ducto y golpeó con sus botas negras la ventanilla enrejada que cayó estrepitosamente. Como pudo se metió en los ductos, siguiendo el croquis detallado de Sirius, mientras éste utilizaba la varita para desactivar las alarmas.

–¿Crees que los del ministerio de magia se den cuenta? –preguntó James, casi de manera inconsciente.

–_Ja_, esos no se dan cuenta de nada ¿verdad? –Le mostró la varita–. Se la robé a mi viejo. No soy tonto, James.

–Eres un _puto_ genio –masculló mientras seguía al muchacho de cerca, quien terminó de desactivar las alarmas–. Bien, Lunático ya debe estar por la mitad del camino, vamos adelante.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon un ruido pesado de alguien cayendo a una distancia considerable, para luego sentir como los cerrojos se abrían y la puerta se movió hacia dentro. Remus estaba allí con un llavero en forma de argolla, lleno de llaves, que movía con su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

–Primer obstáculo, superado –susurró, James inmediatamente golpea con su mano la de Remus en señal de victoria y va tras la caja registradora, Sirius hace lo propio en la azotea del bar con las bebidas y Remus camina por todo el antro observando las bolas de cristales colgadas y las mesas de madera de roble.

–¡Ábrete maldita _mierda_! –James comenzó a forcejear la máquina, la cual no entendía, Remus comenzó a reír.

–Eres un inútil, James –bufó y el castaño se acercó, tomó una hebilla que llevaba en el cabello para que no se le escapen los mechones y comenzó a forcejear un costado, lográndola abrir de par en par.

–Wow, Lunático, eres un experto en abrir cosas –el castaño sonrió y Sirius bajó de la azotea con varias botellas de licor–. ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

–Estúpidos muggles, no tenían _whisky de fuego_, pero encontré Ron, Vodka y este licor de chocolate que seguramente te gustará –lo último se lo dijo directamente a Remus, quien lo tomó del cuello de la botella y miró la marca.

–Justo como me gusta –murmuró.

–¿Hay algo de dinero ahí? –Sirius se acercó a la caja registradora que James se encargaba de vaciar.

–Repleto, cariño. Podré comprarme esa escoba que tanto quería y hasta alcanza para comprarle un cerebro a Pete –termina de colocar los últimos billetes y cierra la caja, cuando empieza a sonar una alarma–. ¡_Puta mierda_! ¿No habíamos desactivado todas?

–¿Qué es de la vida sin un poco de riesgo? –preguntó Sirius mientras jugaba con la varita.

–¡Lo hiciste tú! ¡Eres un desgraciado, Sirius! ¿No ves que nos puede atrapar la policía? –preguntó James alterado, Sirius sonreía.

–No nos atrapará si mueves el culo, James ¡Vamos! –corrió hacia la puerta donde estaba Peter encima de la moto, le entregaron el dinero y las bebidas para luego huir a toda velocidad.

James se subió a la moto antes que se perdiera por los caminos, mientras Sirius y Remus tomaron la calle anexa y saltaron varias rejas para llegar a una plaza completamente arbolada. Corrieron hacia las calles de abajo mientras reían y escuchaban las sirenas de la policía de fondo, buscando a los ladrones de aquel bar de mala muerte. Ambos dejan de correr y comienzan a caminar rápido para bajar progresivamente el ritmo hasta quedarse completamente de pie, y sentarse en el césped.

–Woooo, estas cosas sí que me levantan –habló agitadamente el mayor y buscó en sus pantalones, Remus sonrió–. ¿Dónde está? La tenía justo acá –murmuró y abrió los ojos cuando la encontró, era un pequeño cigarro de forma extraña, Remus pudo entonces notar que no era un cigarro común, era uno de marihuana–. ¿Quieres?

–No….–susurró–. Fúmalo tú.

–Vamos Lunático, pareces una virgen curada…. –tomó del bolsillo trasero de Remus un pequeño encendedor, cosa que alertó al castaño–. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que no eres virgen bajo ningún concepto.

–De acuerdo, dame –murmuró bajito, Sirius encendió el cigarro e inhaló una vez antes de pasárselo a su compañero–. Aaaaah –exhaló–. Ésto es vida, Lunático.

–No sé cómo te puede encender esta clase de cosas –caló hondo y exhaló para volvérselo a pasar al dueño–. Llevamos haciendo ésto de meternos en problema con la ley desde los trece.

–Siempre fue idea de James, yo era un chico bueno antes de conocerlos –rio sonoramente antes de volver a fumar, es verdad, Sirius venía de una aristócrata familia de abundante dineral, no necesitaba delinquir para tener dinero, al igual que James, pero lo hacían por mero aburrimiento, por sentir la sensación de la adrenalina, dado que no querían experimentar con drogas duras para sentir emoción.

**Sirius**, hace unos cinco años atrás, era un solitario muchacho sin amigos dentro de una familia odiada y amada por igual. Sus padres eran primos en segundo orden, por lo que Sirius creyó que él estaría desquiciado al ser adolescente y comprender el incesto amplio que había justo en su línea directa. Su primer y mejor amigo fue **James Potter**, quien vivía a unas cinco calles más adentro de Londres; eran familiares (no directos) pero familiares al fin, aunque los padres de James jamás hablaban de la familia Black por vergüenza al ser parte de ellos y sus ideologías anticuadas.  
Ambos, Black y Potter, eran muy unidos durante sus primeros meses en el colegio, así y todo comenzó a salir juntos a tomar helado o al arcade de la vuelta de la casa de James, hasta habían inventado un lenguaje propio y con frecuencia los castigaban. En uno de sus castigos conocieron a **Remus Lupin**, el niño perfecto al que corrompieron. Sirius, con una edad no mayor a los doce años, quiso integrarlo al grupo y conocer un poco más de su historia, probablemente por el hecho de ser hijo de una muggle le llamaba más la atención que cualquier otro, además que su madre seguramente se pondría rabiosa al saber esa parte de la historia que ella no conocía. Remus era pobre, sus padres apenas tenían suficiente dinero para vivir y por esa razón comenzaba a robar comida de la cafetería del colegio, ésto fue imitado por James y Sirius, quien comenzó a sentir tentación ante aquello. Remus fue prontamente corrompido y terminó escuchando música metal pesada, perforando sus orejas y lengua, para luego definirse sexualmente, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.  
Remus era el tercero en mando, los cabecillas solían ser James o Sirius, pero Remus también aportaba mucho de sus conocimientos. Sin ir más lejos, el encendía autos de sus vecinos sin usar las llaves, lo que les parecía a ambos adolescentes bastante ingenioso y por demás atractivo.  
**Peter** se les unió un año después, era el típico regordete que todos le tenían lástima, pero a la edad de catorce comenzó a adelgazar lo suficiente y a crecer en altura. James le invitó una vez que vio que Remus comenzaba a ser amable con él y se preguntó que tenía ese muchacho que podría servirles a la causa. Le plantearon su estilos de vida y Pete aceptó gustoso de tener nuevos amigos. Así se formó el grupo.

–Vamos a casa, los chicos ya deben estar allí –dijo Sirius una vez terminado el cigarro, levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón–. ¿Vienes?

–Espérame, es difícil levantarse en esta posición –Remus comenzó apoyando su mano en el pasto y extendiéndole la otra a Sirius quien tiró de él y lo levantó de un jalón.

–Bien, vamos, aun se escucha a la policía, pero no pueden acusarnos de nada –Remus se tocó la cabeza para ver si tenía la hebilla y si la tenía–. No me gustaría ir a prisión a tan corta edad.

–Irías a la correccional –susurró Remus caminando–. Aunque el peor en todo ésto sería yo mismo. ¿Saben lo que les hacen a los chicos como yo allá adentro?

–Claro, son la _puta_ de todos los reclusos, no es algo que no te agrade –Remus le lanzó una mirada asesina–. ¡Es broma, es broma!

–Más te vale Sirius, tú también eres guapo, no tardaran en abrirte….–pero no continuó, vieron a la policía girando por la esquina, lo que les asustó, pero al no verlos detenerse continuaron su camino–. ¡Mierda, Sirius! Tú y tus _putas_ ideas.

–No vas a negar que fue casi tan placentero como un orgasmo –le miró de reojo.

–Prefiero el orgasmo, es menos peligroso.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Grimmauld place número doce donde ya se encontraban Peter y James, fumando un cigarrillo apoyados en la reja, con toda la mercadería que habían robado, más los billetes que Potter se colocó en todos los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pantalón. Cuando vieron a sus amigos cruzar la calle, James levanta la mano para saludar, Sirius se relajó al ver a su moto sana y salva, al menos el estúpido de Peter no la estrelló contra algún árbol como había ocurrido con la anterior motoneta que le habían regalado sus padres para su cumpleaños.

**Continuará.**

Éste es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y no me tiren con tomates. El que avisa no traiciona, les dije que las personalidades serían diferentes.  
Sirius es el mayor, seguido por Peter, Remus y último James. Trate de respetar algunas cosas pero bueno, ya saben jajaja. Espero les guste. **Gracias y dejen comentarios por favor.**


	2. Capitulo II: Secret

_**London's marauders**_

_**Capítulo II: Secret**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

Los fines de semana estaban hechos para eso, pasar el resto de la jornada con sus amigos mientras tomas algunas bebidas en la esquina, justo entre la cruzada de dos avenidas importantes del distrito londinense.  
Esa mañana de sábado, Remus salió de su pequeña casa en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, traía una cajetilla de cigarros en la mano y su celular en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, que ocasionalmente se encontraba tapado con una de sus playeras largas hasta los muslos. Caminó hasta las calles principales en las cuales se localizaba la casa de Sirius y poco antes la de James Potter. Sacó de la cajetilla un cigarro y se lo colocó en la boca, para luego, en un rápido movimiento, le prendió fuego la punta con su encendedor de metal y lo volvió a colocar en su bolsillo derecho.  
Paso por la avenida Godric, pero estaba completamente desolada, lo que mostró que el único hijo de la familia no se encontraba allá, a lo que continuó su camino hasta Grimmauld place, donde tampoco encontró a los chicos. Sólo le quedaba un lugar, esa esquina donde se juntaban y fue allí donde los vio, tomando un yogurt, muy al contrario de lo que decía su apariencia, mientras miraba fijamente un descampado a pocos metros de allí. Sacó el cigarro de su boca para poder hablar:

–¡Chicos! –Remus los sacó de la ensoñación a ambos, que se encontraban completamente idos mientras yacían sentados en la vereda–. Pasé por sus casas y vi que no había nadie ¿y Pete?

–Llorando como nena, supongo –afirmó Sirius–. ¿Me das una calada? –Estiró su mano hacia donde estaba el castaño y éste le entregó el cigarrillo que llevaba en sus dedos.

–¿Llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hicieron? –preguntó determinante, Sirius se reía mientras inhalaba hondo.

–Se hizo el tatuaje el muy imbécil –James sonreía mientras hablaba–. Obvio le dolió, es su primer tatuaje, pero le dije que el gancho de ropa que tiene en su boca duele más.

–Eso porque nunca te pusiste un fierro atravesado en la lengua, Potter –continuó Remus sentándose con ellos, al lado de Sirius quien le devolvió el cigarro.

–Es verdad, ¿cómo pudiste hablar luego de eso? A veces me pregunto si es fácil comer con una pelota en la boca.

–Es lo de menos a comparación de todo lo que me he llevado a la boca –Remus se ríe, eso hace que Sirius y James también lo haga por el comentario de éste.

–¡Ahí está el narigón! –Luego de unos minutos volvió a reinar el silencio y James Potter pudo hablar nuevamente, señalando a un muchacho vestido de oscuro con una caja en sus manos–. ¿Qué estará haciendo por acá?

Severus Snape era un escuálido chico de cabello negro, brillante y ojos café, no tenía una nariz muy grande pero era uno de los defectos del muchacho que al estar curvada hacia arriba lo pareciera cuando se lo miraba de costado. El vestía completamente de negro, tenía un tatuaje en su brazo derecho pero usualmente lo cubría con sus largas prendas oscuras. Llevaba botas de cuero y una chaqueta de igual tono con su remera y pantalón a juego, usualmente jeans algo desgastados.

–Seguro llevarle algo al jefe de su pandilla de serpientes –Sirius tomó nuevamente el cigarro que le pasaba Lupin–. Es lo único que sabe hacer, chuparle las bolas a su jefecito.

–¿Tom? –preguntó, Sirius negó.

–Lucius. Tom está demasiado arriba como para que se la chupen, a lo sumo es el rubiete ese el que hace el trabajo –caló un poco del humo y exhaló–. Aaaaw, me sorprende verlo por acá.

–Bueno, vive en ese barrio cerrado que queda justo a unas cuadras, es obvio que ande paseando por estos lares –James se levanta, sacudiendo sus pantalones–. Vamos a hablarle y darle la bienvenida.

–Chicos, no deberían molestarlo, tal vez esté repartiendo los pasteles que hace su madre –sonrió de costado, siempre a Remus le había resultado curioso que un chico como Severus pueda trabajar para su madre.

–Mejor, tal vez la vieja haga buenos postres –James ayudó a Sirius a levantarse y éste le pasó el cigarro a Remus, sin antes inhalar un poco de aquel tabaco–. Vamos.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron a Severus, quien se había detenido a hablar con una hermosa pelirroja. James la conocía, era compañera de su colegio e hija de muggles, la bella Lily Evans. Ella no era como él ni como sus amigos, era amable, dedicada, estudiosa y sobre todo, alejada de la vida de la calles de Londres, era una completa pueblerina, aun así, con toda la bondad y amabilidad que brotaban por sus poros, Lily sabía con quién juntarse y con quien no, tenía una remota idea de lo que hacía _James and cia_, además de ser una consejera con la mayoría de los de su curso.

–Hola narigón….veo que estas con bella compañía –habló Potter haciendo el elegante, Lily frunció el ceño al igual que su amigo.

–¿Qué diablos quieres, Potter? –preguntó Severus.

–Ay, ¡nada, nada! Solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo en la ciudad, hace tiempo que no te veía pasearte por acá.

–Yo en cambio, Potter, te veo siempre pavoneándote con tus amigos en esa esquina –murmuró la pelirroja y miró de solayo a Sirius y luego a Remus, quien se había quedado en la esquina fumando–. ¿Por qué no se van a asaltar un banco o algo por el estilo?

–¿Asaltar un banco? –cuestionó–. Lo siento cariño, eso es para la tarde, la mañana la tengo libre para hermosas pelirrojas –sonrió, esa sonrisa que valía un millón de dólares.

–Vamos Evans, dale una oportunidad a este idiota –James miró a Sirius con severidad–. Está loco por ti.

–Pues que vaya a un psiquiatra, vamos Snape –Lily tomó al muchacho del brazo y salió de allí con pasos elegantes. James se inclinó ligeramente al costado para observar el caminar de Lily y como su falda se movía.

–¡Eres un pervertido, James! –le golpeó suavemente la espalda.

–Claro, tú lo dices porque tienes novia, pero los que no la tenemos es difícil –cruzan la calle juntos hasta quedar a la altura de Remus–. ¿Verdad, Remus?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que como Sirius tiene novia entonces es fácil decir que no le mire el culo a Evans –comentó, Remus comenzó a reír.

–¿Le miraste el trasero a Evans?

–¡No es esa la cuestión! –continuó, Remus se levantó–. Lunático me entiende porque estamos solteros.

–Bueno, estoy soltero, es verdad –se apoya en la persiana del negocio cerrado detrás de él–. Pero no significa que necesite mirar traseros.

–Bueno, es verdad, sólo te la jalas pensando en Brad Pitt y listo –susurró el joven de lentes y se los sacó para limpiarlo–. Pero aun así es divertido ponerla de vez en cuando –se coloca los lentes una vez limpios.

–¿Y quién dijo que no lo hago? –preguntó Remus, esa forma de ser les encantaba, siempre dejando abierta la curiosidad.

–¿Se la metiste a alguien, Lunático? –James no salía de su asombro–. Discúlpame que me asombre, pero siempre pensé que eras del que recibía.

–No te equivocas, James –colocó una mano en su propia barbilla mientras sostenía el codo con la otra mano–. Me encanta recibir, aunque últimamente no lo he hecho de ese modo.

–¿Entonces has tenido sexo con alguien? –cuestionó sorprendido.

–Así es.

–¿Y me lo dirás?

–No.

–¿Por qué no? –Esta vez James comenzaba a ponerse histérico, Sirius no emitía ningún sonido–. ¡Sirius! Dile algo, es nuestro amigo ¿o no?

–Yo no puedo hablar.

–¿Lo sabes acaso? –Sirius arqueó una ceja–. ¿Sabes quién se voltea a nuestro lunático?

–Obvio que sí.

–¡Bien guardado se lo tienen! ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste? –cuestionó a su mejor amigo, éste sonríe de costado.

–Claro, iba a decir: '_cambiando de tema, hablemos de con quien se la monta Lunático_' –Remus comienza a reír–. Hermoso para un día de verano, es una conversación realmente calurosa –ironizó.

–Bueno, no tenía que ser así, pero…. ¿acaso soy el único idiota que no sabía que Remus tiene una aventura con un desconocido? –preguntó, Remus volvió a poner su expresión pensativa.

–Creo que _Pete_ tampoco lo sabe.

–Eso me deja _**tan**_tranquilo –ironizó–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? –James, Sirius y Remus comenzaron a caminar hacia un parque que se encontraba a una corta distancia de allí.

–Pues como se enteran todos los amigos, abriendo la puerta del baño de hombres –James comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Sirius y Remus se miraban.

–¡No! ¿En serio?

–Es un lugar cómodo y privado para tener sexo oral –respondió el castaño–. Y no sabes lo mucho que se disfruta con esta _mierda_ que tengo en la lengua.

–No quiero tanto detalle, ya me lo imagine. Ahora cuando vayamos a la iglesia porque nuestra familia nos obligue, no podré verte rezar sin pensar que le haces una mamada a alguien.

–No es un pensamiento grato que se pueda tener en una iglesia, James –Sirius había hablado nuevamente, después de un rato en silencio.

–Ya, está bien –bufó y su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó de su bolsillo delantero del pantalón y vio el nombre allí–. Es **Pete**.

–Atiéndelo, probablemente necesita hablar con alguien de su nuevo trauma a las agujas –Sirius sonrió mientras lo decía, y James simplemente apretó el botón para hablar y se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

–¿Qué onda, Pete? –Preguntó, del otro lado se escuchó un murmullo–. Ya deja de llorar y se un hombre, estamos en la plaza…..–se volvió a escuchar algo que logró hacer sonreír a su amigo–. ¡No puede ser!

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus.

–No, no, no…..eres el mejor Pete, ¡Te besaría, lo juro! –Sirius hace una mueca de desagrado–. Ahora les digo a esta bola de idiotas, nos vemos Pete.

–¿A quién llamas bola de idiotas? –preguntó Sirius mientras James colgaba.

–Whisky de fuego –eso alertó a Sirius y desapareció el enojo–. Cajas y cajas de Whisky de fuego, Peter recibió la información de un amigo que trabaja en una bodega, le llegó un montón de cajas por error y bueno, ya conocen a los amigos de Pete; las devolverán con rocas dentro pero hay que ayudar a cambiarlas.

–¿Y Cuál será la recompensa? –preguntó Sirius.

–¡Pues botellas de Whisky de fuego! Tengo que ir con Pete allá, y ayudarlos a descargar y desmontar las cajas. Pero debo ir yo solo, no quieren que haya multitud –suspiró–. Así que vayan a tomar un café y los llamo cuando esté todo listo.

–Ok, anteojudo, confió en ti –habló el mayor –. Iremos con Remus a tomar algo pero llámanos apenas puedas.

–¡Claro que lo haré! –James los abandona rápidamente mientras los otros dos chicos se dirigen al café que quedaba a mitad de cuadra.

Cuando llegó a la bodega, Peter ya estaba allí con su amigo, un gigantesco y obeso sujeto. James no le tenía ni un poco de confianza, pero mientras sea bebida gratis estaba más que dispuestos a ayudar a esos ladrones de guantes blancos en sus fechorías. Peter le explicó muy bien lo que debían hacer, tenían que remplazar las cajas de botellas con unas cajas con piedras, lo que les llevaría bastante tiempo, pero dado que James era brujo, podrían hacer flotar las cajas y no sería tanto el esfuerzo. James sacó la varita de entre sus ropas, varita que tuvo que ir a buscar, y usando el _Wingardium leviosa_ hizo levitar las cajas de piedras que remplazarían las de Whisky.

–¡Tu amigo es increíble! –dijo el regordete, a lo que Pettigrew sonrió y le comentó sobre James. Por un lado, el muchacho de cabello oscuro amaba ser el centro de atención, pero sabía que si alguien se enteraba que estaba usando la magia fuera del colegio, recibiría un castigo astronómico, aunque el hechizo sea completamente inofensivo.

–James es uno de los mejores en la clase, junto a Sirius, pero él no está ahora ¿por qué no está ahora? –Peter miró a James quien hacía alguna tontería con las cajas mientras movía su varita.

–Ah, le dije que era mejor que se quedara, para no ser multitud. Yo puedo encargarme de ésto solo –giró su varita y dejó las cajas en el piso del camión–. ¿Cuántas cajas más son?

–Esas tres de allí –señaló el hombre–. ¿Y dónde dijiste que estudiaban?

–Hogwarts, colegio de magos –continuó Peter, el hombre se rascó la barbilla–. ¿Lo conoces?

–Claro, tengo un primo segundo o de tercera…. –rio ante su propio chiste que nadie más que él lo entendió–. Él es hechicero.

–¿También va a Hogwarts? –preguntó James, bastante sorprendido.

–No, no, él ya se graduó. Me ha comentado de un tal Albus Dumbledore.

–Claro, es el dire –habló con confianza James mientras terminaba de subir las cajas–. Es un genio, bueno, no en el sentido de genio de lámpara.

–Ya lo entendieron, James.

–Él es realmente popular entre el alumnado. Podemos meternos a internet porque la contraseña del colegio es muy fácil de adivinar, bueno en principio puso wifi en el colegio, lo cual es muy conveniente –James terminó de subir la última caja y se sentó en la vereda, ya exhausto–. Listo.

–¡Muchas gracias James! Como recompensa, puedes llevarte algunas botellas de Whisky de fuego.

–Esa es la parte del trabajo honesto que me gusta –abrió una de las cajas y tomó algunas botellas.

–¿Honesto? Técnicamente estamos robando también –continuó Peter, pero James no le puso atención.

Mientras ellos continuaban tomando algunas botellas de las cajas, Sirius y Remus se encontraban en el café donde dijeron que estarían, pero no precisamente en una de las mesas, sino en los baños.  
Sirius estaba sentado en el inodoro con las tapas bajas, los pantalones hasta los talones y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, mientras Remus estaba de rodillas frente a él; y aquella lengua con el arete deslizándose suavemente por toda su masculinidad. Prácticamente Remus y Sirius estaban en una especie de vínculo diferente al que tenían con el resto de sus compañeros, durante una fiesta del colegio, donde también había alcohol, ambos terminaron en los baños del tercer piso teniendo sexo en un cubículo. Aun el castaño lo recordaba, porque fue precisamente ese momento donde aceptó su homosexualidad, creo que tenía trece años o doce, no lo recordaba bien. Cualquiera pensaría que eran unos precoces en sus vidas, pero era de este modo como lo querían llevar y como mejor se entendían.  
_La espalda contra una de las paredes laterales, las piernas abiertas apoyadas fuertemente en las caderas de Sirius y el muchacho entrando en él con bestialidad inhumana, gimiendo, sudando, susurrando suavemente en el oído del otro. Pasó un tiempo antes que pudieran verse a la cara nuevamente, sabían que habían estado borrachos esa noche y no lo volverían a realizar, pero no pudieron evitarlo._

Cuando Sirius cumplió catorce años, Remus le declaró que le gustaba o al menos, le gustaba como habían tenido relaciones esa noche, a lo que Sirius no respondió nada más que juntándose con una o dos chicas, teniendo parejas ocasionales o simplemente dejar de lado a Remus continuamente. Así fue durante un año hasta que Remus se colocó aquel ansiado arete en la lengua, a partir de ahí la vida sexual de ambos se acrecentó. Sirius lo invitaba a dormir a su casa, pero siempre sexo oral, no habían vuelto a tener una inclinación por lo anal luego del suceso a los trece años, y eso comenzaba a enfadar a Lupin.  
Sirius gimió y se vino en la boca del muchacho, quien con su mano retiró de su boca el líquido blanco que escurría de allí. Sirius, respiró agitadamente y se subió los pantalones mientras Remus continuaba de rodillas.

–Ya levántate, Lunático –habló–. No me da para una segunda tan rápido, tal vez a la noche.

–No quiero mamártela una segunda vez –suspiró, un tanto abochornado mientras se levantaba–. Quiero tener sexo anal.

–Estás bromeando ¿cierto? –preguntó, casi con duda.

–¿Y por qué te molesta tanto si soy yo el que te recibe en el culo? ¡Idiota! –abrió la puerta del cubículo y fue directamente a las canillas del lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca.

–Está bien que quieras eso, hace años que no…..bueno, _ya sabes_ –Remus no entendía que mierda quería decir su amigo–. Yo tengo novia.

–No te importa tu novia mientras te la chupo, pero si te importa cuando me la metes, vaya que eres selectivo cuando se habla de infidelidad –volvió a tomar un poco de agua y enjuagarse la boca escupiendo el líquido.

–No digo eso….bueno, teníamos trece años cuando lo hicimos en la escuela, pero… ¡Estaba completamente hormonal! Lo hubiera hecho con una planta si la tenía en frente.

–¿Ósea que tengo tanta movilidad como una planta?, gracias Black –se gira para irse pero inmediatamente Sirius lo toma de la cintura y lo hace chocar contra su cuerpo.

–No te pongas así de histérico, Lunático –le besa el cuello suavemente–. No quise decir eso.

–¿Qué quisiste decir entonces? Que si yo no estaba ahí dispuesto a ceder mi culo, lo hubieras hecho con cualquier persona porque te vale una mierda si soy yo o la tortuga de James.

–Oye, no…tampoco la tortuga de James me excita –le da la vuelta–. Escucha, no es que no quiera hacerlo de esa manera, es sólo que….eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que, bueno, que algo que haga en la cama arruine nuestra amistad.

–¿Y qué cosa arruinaría nuestra amistad? Te conozco desde los once años, y a mis doce años y trece tuyos me lo hiciste en el baño, luego me ignoraste un año y aun así seguías siendo mi amigo, luego me obligaste a chupártela en pleno recital de _no sé qué mierda de banda_…y aun así seguíamos siendo amigos.

–Bueno, si…. –sonrió de costado.

–Me pedías que te la chupe sabiendo que tu mamá estaba esperándote del otro lado de la puerta para que vayas _a no sé qué lado_ y aun cuando tuviste ese estúpido accidente con tu moto, me pediste que te la jalara en…

–¡Si ya sé! ¡Eres un _puto_ servicial! Pero….ésto es diferente…

–¿Diferente por qué?

–¡Yo no soy gay! –Gritó, Remus abrió los ojos y la boca, intentó decir algo pero no le salían las palabras–. Me gustan las mujeres ¿está bien?

–¿Entonces qué _mierda_ haces conmigo? –Sirius relajó sus hombros y le volvió a abrazar, uniendo sus labios y abriendo su boca, cosa que Remus correspondió y las dos lenguas se juntaron en una danza por demás excitante, comenzó entonces a sentir una molestia en los pantalones de su amigo pelinegro ¿cómo podía un simple beso ponerlo así de duro?

–Me gusta lo que haces –susurró una vez se separaron, su respiración estaba agitada.

–Genial, eso me pone a nivel de tu zorra personal –el moreno río y subió una de sus manos desde el trasero ajeno hasta la mejilla para quitarle unos mechos de cabello.

–No mi zorra, eres mi amante…–nuevamente le volvió a besar, eso no le importaba a Remus mientras supiera que hacer, Sirius podía llegar a ser tan adictivo como el chocolate que lo enloquecía.

Le tiró contra la puerta del baño principal que comenzaba a ser golpeada por alguno de los clientes. _"Ocupado"_ dijeron ambos al unísono y las insistencias claudicaron. Sirius comenzó a frotarse contra Remus para intentar calmar el dolor en su miembro duro, lo que le hacía gemir a su compañero cada vez más fuerte y en el oído. Podía volverse tranquilamente adicto a aquello, le encantaba el cuerpo de Remus, la pasión de Remus, aquella ropa remendada que solía usar, aquel cabello despeinado, aquellos hermosos ojos. Parecía una novela del rico y el pobre, personalmente, era algo que lo dejaba sin aliento.  
Remus bajó sus manos mientras era besado con lengua, con humedad, con pasión, y sacó de entre los pantalones el miembro duro de Sirius para empezar a tocarlo.

–Aaaaah, ahí….ahí lunático –bufó, mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar gemir fuertemente.

–¿Por qué me dices lunático? –susurró con picardía, Sirius sonrió de costado.

–Porque estás completamente loco –respuesta correcta, Remus estaba loco y bajó a la altura de su entrepierna para comenzar metiéndose el pene en la boca y succionando con violencia–. Aaaaah…mierda, Lunático, estás demente….

Se apartó un poco de la cabeza y desde abajo, mirando a Sirius comenzó a lamerle con la lengua el miembro duro, Sirius bajó la mirada para que los faroles grises se encontraran con los miel, tan prohibidos, satánicos, exquisitos, que no quería pensarlo, quería metérselo todo completo, no le importaba si era el culo, la boca, o lo que fuera, quería escucharlo gemir su nombre en el oído.  
Entonces sonó esa horrible cancioncita en el pantalón del mayor, ¡era su puto teléfono celular!

–Mierda, Sirius, atiende –gruñó Remus, Sirius colocó su mano en el teléfono del bolsillo mientras la otra presionó la cabeza de Remus contra su miembro, chocando la mejilla del chico con la dureza.

–Cuidado –alertó el muchacho cuando se golpeó nuevamente contra las caderas, Sirius prendió el celular y lo colocó en su oído, haciendo callar a su amante.

–Cierra el pico, Remus –susurró y prestó atención a la voz del otro lado–. ¿Qué mierda quieres James? ¡Estoy ocupado!

–_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –preguntó curioso.

–Recibiendo una mamada de Lupin –ironizó, pero era cierto, gracias a dios James creyó que era una broma.

–_Que buen uso le das a la lengua de Lunático,_ _estaré allá en cinco minutos_ –dijo el muchacho mientras su voz sonaba agitada–. _Iremos a casa a abrir un par de estos bebés._

–Deja algo para la previa, James –nuevamente con su mano golpeó a Remus contra sus caderas para que siguiera chupando, pero el muchacho estaba de costado y solo hacía que su mejilla lo rozara–. ¿Por eso me llamas?

–_Estoy a cinco cuadras, sal del café, idiota._

–Ya, ahora salgo –cuelga–. Dale Lunático, está a cinco cuadras, ¿podrás hacerme la mamada más rápido?

–Vete a la mierda, Black –Remus metió nuevamente el gran pene de su amigo en su boca, casi ahogándose en el intento mientras se la chupaba. Sirius movía las caderas rápidamente, intentando llegar antes, entonces se apartó–. Agh, estas siendo muy agresivo, Sirius –se quejó.

–Ok, quédate ahí –esta vez el pelinegro tomó el control, comenzó a jalarse su miembro rápidamente mientras de él salía el pre-semen que terminó en la cara de Lupin. Siguió jalándola y gimiendo mientras con su mano apoyada en el hombro mantenía a Remus en su lugar hasta descargarse completamente en la cara y boca de su amigo, quien había sacado la lengua para lamer un poco más y terminó acabando en ella–. Mierda…–respiró y extendió su mano hacia donde estaban los papeles aprovechandolos para limpiarse.

–¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó al levantarse, le chorreaba semen de la boca, tenía un poco en las mejillas, en la nariz, en la frente y en el cabello.

–Como salido de una fiesta Hippie, sécate un poco –le pasó unos papeles y Remus sonrió.

–Tal vez le pregunte a James como me vea.

–Ni te atrevas –cuestionó, Remus comenzó a sacarse los rastros de semen de su cara y tiró el papel–. Enjuágate la boca.

–¿Por qué?

–Lo huelo hasta aquí, Lupin, ¡anda, enjuágatela! –Remus bufó y comenzó a lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca.

El castaño salió del baño y Sirius detrás, al final James tardó más tiempo en llegar dado que tenía que atarse los cordones para no tropezar como casi lo hizo en la esquina, lo que ocasionó un pre-infarto en Peter quien ya vio las botellas que tanto les costó conseguir tiradas en el piso, pero no, gracias a la habilidad innata de Potter, había conseguido no estrellarse contra el suelo.

–¡Les juro! –habló Peter una vez junto a sus amigos en la salida del café–. Si no me dio un infarto ésto, no me dará un infarto nada más.

–Jajajaja, si comes más de lo debido no solo te dará un infarto sino te tendrán que cortar una pierna, Pete –el gordito no respondió y continuó caminando mientras los otros dos tomaban las botellas que James traía en sus manos, por si las dudas.

**Continuará.**

No debería decir esto pero si quieren actualización dejen comentarios XD de esa manera yo me inspiro para seguir escribiendo, tengo que cursar mis últimas dos materias y mi cabeza vuelve al fin si me dicen que es lo que les gustaría ver o si les entusiasma, así que ¡Manos a la obra!

Como verán la primera pareja que apareció es Sirius x Remus, pero habrá más y de todos los colores.

Sirius x Remus / James x Severus / James x Tom / Lucius x Severus / Lucius x Remus / Sirius x Severus / James x Lily.


	3. Capitulo III: Concert

**London's marauders**

**Por: Jesse L Black**

**Capitulo III: Concert**

Sábado a la noche, se habían juntado en la casa de James luego de encontrarse en el café, tenían planeado ir a un concierto que se realizaba en un antro a final de la calle, era una banda reciente pero muy buena, con mezcla de rock y punk. James hizo unos sándwiches para poder pasar la tarde y parte de la noche allí, y sacaron algunas bebidas. El señor y la señora Potter no se encontraban en la casa y eso hizo el lugar un punto clave de reunión. Remus estaba con los pies encima de la pequeña mesa ratona, sentado en el sillón, mientras miraba un programa de concursos por la televisión _muggle_. Peter había ido al baño recientemente y se estaba tardando, James comentó que se estaba haciendo una paja y gritó que limpie el baño antes de salir. Sirius se encontraba junto a Remus, también con los pies encima de la mesita, pero miraba una revista de mujeres que había encontrado abajo del almohadón del sillón. Mientras el dueño de casa regresaba con una charola de provisiones.

–¡Oigan! –Regañó James–. Esa mesa la heredó mi mamá, es una reliquia de familia, era de mi tatara, bueno muchos tatara, abuela.

–Entonces es hora de remplazarla, James –con su bota golpeó dos veces la mesa. A James casi le da un pre-infarto, pero inmediatamente corre hacia la mesa para dejar la charola y el acto hace que los otros dos involuntariamente retiren sus piernas.

–No tienen respeto por nada, par de infelices –susurró el de anteojos mientras se fijaba que no esté rasguñado–. Mamá me matará.

–Oh, vamos, cornamenta…. –Lupin giró la cabeza al escuchar ese original apodo.

–¿Cornamenta? ¿Eso es nuevo? –se acomodó en el sillón.

–Es un estúpido chiste interno entre James y yo –sonrió, el muchacho bufó y se sentó en el sillón.

–Yo tenía una novia que me hizo cornudo ¿vale? –tomó algunas frituras del bol y se las metió en la boca.

–¡Ah! Esa no me la sabía…. –un ruido proveniente del baño hizo que todos giraran la cabeza hacia el pasillo, donde venía Peter–. ¿Y a éste? ¿Le tenés apodo?

–Por supuesto –la radiante y blanca sonrisa del muchacho se dejó notar–. ¡Colagusano!

–¿Colagusano? –tanto James como Remus no entendieron el chiste hasta que Sirius le hizo una señal del miembro y ambos comenzaron a reír.

–¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó el rubio, James dejó de hacerlo para negar con la cabeza.

–De nada, hermano, de nada.

–El recital estará perfecto –gira su cabeza para ver la ventana–. Ni una nube en el cielo.

–Igual eso no importa Sirius, será dentro de las instalaciones –Remus saca de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros que llevaba desde la mañana–. ¿Quieres?

–Dame uno –extendió su mano y tomó un cigarro, James y Peter le imitaron.

–Escuché que estará esa pandillita de las serpientes. El tal chico de la nariz, el rubiete alargado y el otro, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Tom.

–Tom Riddle –Sirius miró pensativo a James–. ¿Cuántos años tiene ese morocho?

–Creo que veintisiete o algo así, Lucius tiene veinte, así que él debe tener como esa edad –James comienza a comer su sándwich al igual que Peter que tomó dos–. ¡Cuidado, Peter! No te vayas a atragantar.

–Por cierto, ¿por qué todos tenemos apodos menos tú, Sirius? –preguntó Lunático.

–¡Claro que tengo apodo! –Sonrió y mostró su cigarro–. Canuto.

–¿Ca-nu-to? –movió con sus dedos el cigarro y Remus comprendió–. Ya.

–Se nos hará tarde, coman algo ustedes dos y tú Peter, come menos –James se levanta dejando a los muchachos en el living–. Iré a ponerme un suéter.

–Uy, la nena va a ponerse un suéter. Sé macho, Potter, a los hombres nos dan anginas –Remus ríe por la bajo ante el comentario de Sirius–. ¿Dónde están las entradas?

–En mi bolsillo trasero, ¿las quieres? –Sirius negó y continuó fumando mientras James se iba al cuarto.

Unos minutos después los cuatro se encontraban de camino al concierto, allí una larga y extenuante fila los esperaba delante de ellos, se pusieron atrás y después de media hora la fila se había duplicado. James sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió, mientras Sirius se frotaba el pulóver contra el brazo para ganar más calor, _la mierda_ que estaba helando. Agradecía que en un par de minutos estuviera sudando mientras cantaba y saltaba en aquel estrecho lugar.  
Peter se encontraba con una bufanda que cubría su boca mientras observaba con gran interés aquel mini-mercado frente a la entrada del antro. Unos pocos minutos y entrarían, solo debían esperar.

–¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –se escuchó una insoportable voz, los cuatro voltearon a ver a un rubio teñido bastante alto, su cabello era largo y lo ataba en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones en el rostro y delante de las orejas, sus ojos eran azules y su mirada penetrante, su nombre: Lucius Malfoy–. Miren quien tenemos aquí, la banda de nenitas –el venía con dos mastodontes, Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigos de la escuela, y un mucho más escuálido y bajito Severus Snape, quien al lado de los amigotes del rubio no parecía resaltar.

–Es Malfoy y su nido de serpientes –habló Potter–. Dime Malfoy, ya terminaste de chuparle las bolas a tu líder que pudiste salir.

–No me provoques, Potter –le señaló mientras miraba a cada uno de sus compañeros–. Veo que sacaste a pasear a tus perros.

–Mira quien habla de perros –James se reía en cada prueba que Malfoy le imponía, y eso lo hacía enojar más al rubio–. ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí, Malfoy? Tal vez tu jefecito extrañe tu lengua de serpiente.

–Eres tan gracioso Potter, hablando de mi sexualidad cuando la tuya deja mucho que desear –cruzó los brazos, Snape le mira desde su posición.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Me vas a negar que ni siquiera has salido con Evans?, Snape fue testigo de cómo pisoteó tu orgullo e intenciones de llevártela a la cama, poco a poco la gente se va dando cuenta, Potter, y vas a terminar solo y triste…–truena los dedos–. Vamos chicos.

–Espera Malfoy, la fila está hasta atrás –Remus fue quien habló.

–¿Fila? –preguntó–. Jajajajajajaja –rio e hizo que sus serpientes también rían–. ¿Escucharon chicos? Dijo "fila", perdónenlo, perdónenlo…..ha mamado tantas vergas hoy que está confundido. Yo no hago filas, bebé.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo planeas meter tu culo en ese antro sino haces la fila? ¿Acaso se la comerás al policía de la puerta? –preguntó Sirius.

–Riddle es dueño de la policía, imbécil –Lucius le mira con asco y se va, mientras Severus gira a ver a Potter y a Black, para luego también irse.

–Estúpidos, Tom me puede chupar bien el miembro –Sirius se ríe ante el comentario de Potter–. ¿Qué?

–Seguramente a Tommy le encantará hacerlo –ambos sueltan una carcajada.

–Ya chicos, dejen de parecer histéricos, iré a comprar algunas cosas al mini-mercado den frente –señala el lugar–. ¿Necesitan algo?

–Chocolate, por favor –susurró Remus bajito mientras se abrazaba, Peter se va a la tienda.

–Yo iré a ver si Evans está –James comienza a caminar–. Ustedes quédense aquí.

–Claro, no hay muchos lugar donde ir –James se retira por lo que ambos se quedan solos–. ¿Y Lupin? ¿Tienes frío?

–Es obvio que si –murmuró.

–¿No te gustaría, calentar las cosas? –lo intenta acorralar a la pared pero Remus sabe disfrazarla y se gira–. ¿Qué?

–Hay gente.

–¡Vamos, Remus! Como si eso alguna vez te detuvo –bufó algo molesto y se volvió a un lado.

–¡No te haré una mamada aquí! –miró para ambos lados tratando que nadie lo escuche.

–Por favor Remus, ¿desde cuándo tan selectivo con los lugares?, en clase de pociones tiraste tus apuntes adrede para agacharte y…. –la mirada penetrante de Remus le hizo callar.

James caminó entre la gente que se encontraba detrás de él y al fin pudo verla, esa cabellera roja no se podía perder entre las miles de castañas y rubias que yacían allí. Se acercó lentamente y la vio junto a Merlene McKinnon, una muchacha rubia de ojos claros y hermosa sonrisa. Era armónica a las figuras femeninas que se encontraban alrededor de ella, hablando acaloradamente.

–Lily…..digo Evans –habló el muchacho de lentes acercándose–. Hola Merlene, tu novio está allí adelante.

–Gracias Potter –la muchacha saluda a Lily–. Iré un rato con Sirius.

–De acuerdo –bufó, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con que su amiga salga con Sirius, sabía que había algo raro en él.

–¿Cómo estás, Evans?

–Desaparece, Potter.

–¡Alguien debe cuidarle el lugar a Merlene! –exclamó, al no saberse una mayor excusa para borrar a James de su lado, decidió hacerle lugar en la fila.

–¿No tienes que ir a asaltar una licorería con tus amigos delincuentes? –preguntó la muchacha, James rio como si de una broma se tratase.

–Eres muy graciosa, Evans.

–No es broma, sé de tu pandilla y tú, que hacen cosas como esas, no me sorprendería –bufó, James entonces dejó de reír.

–¡Oye! Pero tú eres amiga del narigón.

–¿Y eso qué?

–Él está con Lucius, que es muchísimo peor de lo que podemos ser nosotros. ¡Y también con Tom Riddle! El mandamás de estos lares. ¿Y nosotros somos los abusivos? –cruzó los brazos.

–Él no tiene una fama de pandillero sin remedio –susurró la pelirroja y continuó–. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver ésto con mi relación con Severus?

–¡No tiene fama porque es un don Nadie! E-espera….. ¿Ahora lo llamas así? ¿Severus?

–Siempre le llamo Severus, es su nombre.

–¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido, Lily suspiró y asintió–. ¿Severus? Ósea, como "Severo".

–Sirius también se parece a Serio, Potter.

–Bueno, sí, pero también sabemos que es una _puta_ estrella del firmamento, y que la familia de Sirius está realmente loca por las estrellas y las constelaciones –se abrazó a si mismo del frío–. Hace frío.

–¿Por qué no te vas con tu grupito y me dejas tranquila?

–Ya, ya, entendí, no hace falta ser tan grosera –bufó y caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, encontrando a Remus riendo y Merlene molestando a Sirius.

–Anda Sirius, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿por qué no me das un beso?

–Ya te di uno hace dos meses Merlene, deja de romperme las pelotas, me estás poniendo los huevos morados de tanto joder –Sirius parecía enojado de ver a su novia allí–. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

–Es gracioso verte lidiar con eso.

–Cuando tengas un chico que te haga el culo como un acordeón me mofaré de ti ¡Ah, Potter! Al fin llegas.

–Gracias a ti, James, pude estar un rato con mi Siri-pooh, pero debo irme, no quiero dejar a Lily colgada, adiós –se retiró.

–¿Siri-pooh? –Remus intenta contener la risa.

–¿Tú le dijiste que estaba aquí?

–¿Y qué querías que le dijera? ¡Me vio! Es obvio que tú también estarías acá, sino le decía iba a caminar de un extremo al otro de la fila para encontrarte.

–¡Y qué así sea! Serían diez minutos de silencio –suspiró cansado apoyándose en la pared.

–Miren chicos, están avanzando –Remus comienza a caminar hacia adelante mientras ve a Peter regresar con algunos chocolates.

–Traje tus chocolates, Lunático –susurró mientras le entregaba dos barras.

–¿Y para quién son el resto de las barras? –preguntó James.

–Para mí, necesitaba algo de comer luego de ir corriendo hasta el mini-mercado.

–¡Está en frente, Colagusano! –exclamó el pelinegro de lentes.

–Mucho ejercicio –comenzaron a avanzar aún más rápido–. ¡Estamos por llegar!

–Faltan como cien personas, no te emociones tan rápido, guarda un poco de tu adrenalina para cuando estemos dentro –masculló James.

–¿Encontraste a la pelirroja? –preguntó Sirius, James afirmó bastante triste.

–No quiere verme ni en figuritas –bufó molesto y miró de reojo la fila–. No sé qué mierda le pasa a las mujeres de hoy.

–Tal vez no quieren verte la cara, amigo.

–¿Cómo no querrían ver ésto? –se señala a si mismo con elegancia–. Soy todo un don juan.

–Luego de ser aplastado por un camión con acoplado.

–Gracias, lunático, me hace tan feliz tus comentarios –Remus sonríe–. Al fin volvemos a avanzar, mira, ahí están. ¿Qué tal, Gideon?

–Hola muchachos, sus entradas por favor –James las busca en sus pantalones y se las extiende–. Bien, diviértanse.

–Gracias, hermano –los cuatro entraron al antro.

Era un lugar bastante grande, con un escenario en frente, luces tenues color azul y rojas que parpadeaban continuamente y música bastante fuerte, al costado, una barra gigante con luces y montones de barmans atendiendo. James se acercó y pidió algo de tomar mientras el resto miraba más de cerca el lugar y apartaron una mesa.

–Oye, dame dos _sex in the beach_ –le dijo al hombre de la barra que al darse vuelta resultó ser nadie más de Lucius Malfoy–. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA.

–¡Cállate! –Gritó el rubio oxigenado.

–No me digas que por eso pasas gratis, porque eres un triste camarero.

–Soy un barman y cierra la puta boca o te meteré tu _sex in the beach_ por el lugar donde no te da el sol –le sirvió la bebida en dos vasos de copa–. Ahora largo.

–Así que de ésto trabaja Tommy, de meter a sus serpientes a trabajar en discotecas, pero cariño, éste no es tu lugar, lo tuyo son discotecas gays.

–Entonces te vería más seguido –retrucó.

–Tal vez verías más seguido a tu amiguito, al que te lo montas detrás de la barra, el de pelo grasiento –siguió el juego.

–¿Snape? Ja, eres un idiota, además yo que tú miraría en el baño, tal vez dos de tus amigos se la montaron ahí mientras no mirabas, yo apostaría por Black y Lupin–James frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás llamando a mi amigo Sirius gay? Estás enfermo, viejo.

–Entonces Lupin si le gusta por detrás ¿eh? –Preguntó y miró hacia el muchacho que estaba sentado en una de las mesas–. Vaya, no me esperaba eso.

–Vete a la mierda, Malfoy –tomó las dos bebidas y se fue de allí hasta la mesa.

–¿Qué paso, colega? –preguntó Sirius tomando su bebida.

–El idiota de Malfoy trabaja de mesera en este localucho –bostezó–. Y anda diciendo que ustedes dos se la montan en los baños, ¡que estupidez! –Sirius y Remus se quedan mirándose.

–¿Cuándo empieza a tocar la banda? –preguntó Peter, James mira el reloj.

–Pues, por lo que sé dentro de una hora, aún siguen entrando gen- ¡ah mira!, ahí está Lily nuevamente, le invitaré un trago –se levanta pero una mano lo hace sentar nuevamente.

–Yo que tú no me enloquecería tan temprano, aun tienes toda la noche, hombre –murmuró muy cerca de él, Sirius.

–Y si no es Evans, acá hay un montón de chicas que quieren un poco de acción –James negó con la cabeza ante la propuesta de Peter.

–No, yo debo serle fiel a mis sentimientos por Evans, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos.

–Claro, hombre, claro. Te eliges a una madre bastante más arriba que tú, una buena elección –respondió Remus y le quitó la bebida de la mano a Sirius para tomar un sorbo–. Hm, Lucius hace buenos tragos.

–¿Quieres ir por uno? –preguntó James,

–No te preocupes, miraré la carta y escogeré de allí –gira su cabeza y ve entrar a un guapo muchacho moreno, de ojos verdes–. Mira, llegó la reina.

–¡Tom Riddle! –Dijo Peter, James se levantó de sopetón de la silla para ver al joven alto justo a unos metros junto a él–. No parece la gran cosa.

–Pero el puto tiene a todas esas serpientes bajo sus órdenes. Además que parece compró el lugar –James le sigue con la mirada–. Maldito infeliz.

–Bueno, hermano. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ellos son todo una organización, y nosotros, cuatro _tarados_ que robamos por diversión –Sirius saca una cajetilla de cigarros que antes solía llevar Remus y abre el paquete para sacar con la boca uno–. Paz.

–¿Necesitan algo? –los muchachos levantan la vista para ver a _Regulus Black._

–¡REGULUS! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –preguntó Sirius alterado al ver a su hermano sirviendo mesas.

**Regulus Black** era el hermano menor de Sirius, y como todo Black su apariencia era destacable entre el resto. Su cabello negro y largo hasta la nuca, lo llevaba completamente liso y cubría su oreja derecha la cual poseía un expansor de la que su familia renegaba, mientras que en la oreja izquierda traía un arete en forma de una cruz invertida; sus ojos grises al igual que su hermano mayor y su piel completamente pálida producían un cierto atractivo al igual que Sirius. Regulus era igual a sus padres, frío de corazón y con un terrible sentido del asco a los mestizos y sangre impura, le parecía extraño que estuviera trabajando en un antro muggle.

–Trabajando, algo que no está dentro de tu vocabulario –comentó el menor, lo que hizo reír a James Potter.

–¡Cierra el pico, Potter ¡–gritó molesto observando a su amigo y luego dirigió la vista al joven que traía una camisa negra de seda, unos pantalones de vestir con zapatos a juego y un mandil negro con los logos de la empresa–. ¿Mamá y papá sabe que te uniste a esta gente?

–Por supuesto que lo saben, no soy como tú, que anda de vago por ahí con tu amigo y los sangre sucia –mira con desprecio a Peter y Remus–. Le conté a Lucius lo que haces con este chico –señala a Remus.

–¿Y qué le contaste a Malfoy?

–Que te lo montas en los baños de Hogwarts, eso le he contado –sonrió de costado, Regulus sabía que era verdad pero no lo admitiría, dado que sería una deshonra, pero en tono juguetón le podía tirar la indirecta que él sabía sobre la activa vida sexual de su hermano con el sangre sucia.

–Lo que haga con mi pito no les concierne ni a ti, ni a la loca de nuestra madre –Sirius se levantó y caminó hasta el baño.

–Genial, Sirius ¡espera! –Remus va tras él.

–¿En qué momento te volviste un completo idiota, Regulus? –preguntó James, Regulus negó con la cabeza.

–Mi hermano ha deshonrado a mi familia muchísimas veces, él está mal de la cabeza, siempre se lo he dicho a mi madre. Primero, al ser lo que es, un rebelde –miró hacia donde se había ido Sirius–. Entrar a Gryffindor es una deshonra, pero meterse con personas inferiores, es una mucho peor.

–¿Inferiores? ¿Y quién eres tú para decir quien es superior e inferior, Regulus? Eres un niñato de catorce años que se cree adulto, apenas debes saber combinar tu ropa para salir a la realidad de tu patética existencia. Ahora, retírate, no queremos tu servicio de mesero –el joven le miró a Potter con asco y se va–. Ja, hacer trabajar a un menor de edad y encima con esa mentalidad tan sucia.

–¿Crees que debemos ir a ver qué le pasa a Sirius?

–No Pete, Remus es bueno en eso, nosotros no.

Remus llegó a tiempo para ver como Sirius se mojaba la cara en los lavamanos. Cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos para darle a entender a Sirius que necesitaban hablar.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Sirius–. No me vas a decir que mi estúpido hermano tiene razón ¿verdad?

–¡Claro que no! Yo que tú le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo en la nariz –Sirius sonríe–. Pero no estoy acá por eso, me preocupas tú.

–¿En qué?

–Merlene…. –el joven pelinegro bufó–. También en como reaccionaste al ser ventilada parte de nuestra intimidad.

–¿Qué quieres? Todo el mundo cree que tú y yo nos acostamos.

–Es verdad –Sirius le mira con fastidio–. ¡No me mires así! Es verdad, acéptalo.

–Sé que es verdad, pero no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, prefiero mantener un cierto grado de intimidad en mi vida. No quiero decirle al mundo quien me la mama en los baños o con quien me levanto en las mañanas.

–Pues conmigo seguro que no, al menos la última –Sirius sonríe–. No le hagas caso a tu hermano, fue criado con la estereotipada mente de tu madre.

–Nunca entenderé como salí así, si soy hijo de la misma madre –estiró sus brazos, un tanto exhausto.

–Desde pequeño ya eras bastante diferente a como son tus padres. Recuerdo en primer año –sonrió–. La primera vez que te vi allí en Hogwarts –cierra los ojos–. Eras un tanto risueño, creo que aprendiste a liberarte de las ataduras familiares.

–Cada quien.

–Ahora volvamos. James y Peter deben estar preocupados.

Sirius abrazó a Remus y se fue con él a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, esa noche tenía que terminar de ser agradable, y no como pintaba, una patética salida a pasarla mal.

**Continuará.**

Antes que nada, espero que todos se acostumbren a mis kilométricas notas al final del fic porque casi siempre se me escapa algo mientras escribo y no me da aclararlo en el mismo fic o arruino la trama.

Primero: Los apodos. Los chicos tienen sus apodos originales pero por otros motivos.  
**Lunático**: Porque es un chico bastante demente, aunque se explicó que era porque el chico tenía ideas extrañas y locas.  
**Canuto**: así se le dice al cigarro de marihuana, por eso lo llaman así.  
**Cornamenta**: Por los cuernos que le pusieron.  
**Colagusano**: Por su pene, supuestamente Sirius piensa que es pequeño y alargado.

Segundo: Yo el fic lo subo en fanfiction net y en amor-yaoi, en cambas páginas me sugieren hacer cosas diferentes con las parejas, pero quiero aclarar que este fic no tiene parejas (ósea si las tiene pero no son como 'parejas-parejas', no sé cómo explicarlo, no es cosa de 'somos felices y comemos perdices') porque el fic nos muestra una realidad distinta donde no hay mucha felicidad. Por lo que si no le gusta una pareja, entonces salteen esa parte o anúlenla de su mente mientras leen (jejeje).

Tercero: Los lemons. Sé que entre el cap pasado y el que viene me dirán que realmente estoy loca por hacer lemons así (y sobre todo de la misma pareja –SiriusxRemus–, pero mi idea es que tengan una visión de cómo es el conflicto entre ellos antes que comiencen los roces y cosas por el estilo que les haga abandonarse mutuamente, así que esperen el desenlace de ello con atención).

Cuarto: Regulus Black, como ustedes saben (o espero que lo sepan) no posee mucho información de su apariencia física, y apenas se sabe un poco de su personalidad, pero se da a entender que puede ser muy parecido a Sirius (por el hecho de ser hermanos). Este Regulus es completamente un 'popurrí' (una mezcla) de todo ello. Tiene cabello negro y ojos grises como su hermano, es delgado (no escuálido) y alto, bastante bien formado como Sirius. Extremadamente inteligente y a la vez, extremadamente engreído. Regulus es de mis personajes favoritos y a partir del capítulo 5 tendrá mucha más participación. Ya verán un poco más de él y como se dicen '_Dos manzanas del mismo árbol no caen tan lejos la una de la otra_' (ella misma inventó ese dicho). ¡Ah! El expansor de Regulus es tamaño pequeño y de metal, es decir, no deforma la oreja como otros expansores, sino que abre débilmente el lóbulo.


	4. Capitulo IV: Dark

**London's Marauders**

**Por: Jesse L Black**

**Capitulo IV: Dark.**

El concierto había acabado a las dos de la mañana y como era usual fueron a la casa de James a dormir. Obviamente el dueño de casa dormiría en su cuarto, mientras sus tres amigos habían ocupado lugares en el living. Remus en el sillón alargado, Sirius justo debajo, en el suelo, y Peter del otro lado de la mesa ratona cerca de la chimenea.  
A las cinco de la mañana, el regordete se levantó para ir al baño, tenía un fuerte dolor de espalda, por lo que no volvería a dormir en el suelo una vez más. Se acercó a Sirius, quien tenía una sonrisa tonta mientras soñaba y lo sacudió unas tres veces para despertarlo.

–¡Sirius, Sirius! –habló Pete, el muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, apunto de lanzarle un puño en la nariz por despertarle, pero debido a que estaba duro, no quiso moverse–. ¿Estás despierto?

–Nooo, estoy durmiendo –respondió con ironía–. ¿Qué mierda quieres Pete? ¡Es domingo!

–Voy a ir a pedirle a James dormir en la cama de sus padres o en el sillón pequeño de su cuarto, pero no volveré a dormiré en el suelo –explicó el rubio, Sirius arqueó una ceja.

–¿Planeas despertarme cada vez que se te ocurra una idea? –preguntó–. Vete a la mierda, Pete, haz lo que se te cante el culo.

–Yo avisaba, para que no se asustaran si veían que no estaba –se levantó del suelo y se retiró.

Sirius entonces movió un poco las colchas para ver su erección, había soñado con unas hermosas modelos en bikini y no pudo evitar su reacción, ahora tendría que jalársela hasta satisfacer sus instintos. Movió sus bóxers oscuros, al no llevar pijama había decidido dormir en bóxer y sin playera, total, en el living de esa casa hacía muchísimo calor y las colchas no ayudaban mucho a refrescarse. Sacó su miembro rígido y comenzó a frotárselo. Cerró los ojos y sintió como el calor subía por sus mejillas y la sangre en su pene; lo hacía con intensidad y fuerte ritmo, como le gustaba a él.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó una voz entrecortada, Sirius abrió los ojos para ver a Remus arriba, en el sofá, mirándolo, recostado de lado.

–Me la estoy jalando ¿algún problema? ¿He interrumpido tu sueño de belleza? –sonrió, Remus también lo hizo–. Pensé que estabas dormido.

–Ya no lo estoy, haces mucho escándalo y la fricción la siento hasta aquí.

–Me vendría más rápido si tuviera ayuda ¡Una felación, supongo! –se destapó completamente mostrando su dureza levantada, Remus abrió los ojos.

–Sabes que me encanta ayudarte en todo –Remus se quitó las sábanas de encima, llevaba sus bóxer también negros y una playera manga larga color blanco que James le había prestado para no pasar frío, debido a la diferencia de altura la playera le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Se colocó de rodillas, con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas e inmediatamente le besó. Sirius tomó con sus manos la colcha y le cubrió completamente con ella antes de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Lengua, humedad, saliva, transpiración, la rigidez de su miembro era muchísimo peor y le dolía cuando Remus trabajaba en ello. Se había sentado, apoyando sus nalgas en la cadera del pelinegro, presionando ligeramente el pene. Eso se sentía demasiado bien, ese movimiento suave del trasero encima de sus caderas; las manos de Sirius avanzaron por debajo de la playera mientras sus bocas seguían aquel movimiento, sentía como le acariciaba el cabello con esos largos dedos níveos, y como el pequeño arete en la lengua lograba estremecer su cavidad bucal.  
No se daba cuenta que una de sus manos había bajado tironeando el bóxer hacia abajo, aunque Remus si lo sintió pero no hizo absolutamente nada, se levantó un poco para que su trasero se exponga más. Frotó entonces su miembro en la entrada, una, dos, tres veces sin entrar. Sus bocas se separaron lo suficiente para poder hablar:

–Qui-quiero entrar –susurró Sirius, fue suficiente como para que Remus se levantara y se sacara el bóxer.

Se acomodó en las caderas e intentó abrir un poco su entrada, lamiéndose continuamente los dedos y metiéndolos dentro. El dolor era horrible e intenso pero no le importó, Sirius estaba acalorado, agitado y dispuesto, lo único que podía arruinarlo era un grito que le hiciera 'despertarse' o algo así. Lentamente colocó la cabeza del pene en su entrada, empujó suave hacia él y Remus se apretó los dientes mostrando el terrible dolor que sentía, pero aun así dejó que siguiera avanzando, destrozando o desgarrando, ¡le importaba una mierda que el día de mañana no se pudiera sentar! Sirius golpeó las caderas y lo metió completo, haciendo que Remus se tape la boca para no gritar. Lo tenía dentro, se movió un poco y la vibración lo carcomió. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas y comenzó a gemir, sentir el extraño placer que hace tiempo no sentía.

–Córrete dentro –susurró Remus a Sirius, a lo que el muchacho movió aún más fuerte las caderas.

Los movimientos se volvieron más y más fuerte, Remus sentía una terrible necesidad, una más allá que cualquiera. Sirius giró su cuerpo para ponerlo debajo de él, mientras tomaba sus piernas a los costados de las caderas y se metía más y más rápido, sintió entonces Remus el líquido pre-seminal escurriendo dentro de él. Hasta que escucharon un golpe fuerte. Sirius giró la cabeza y vio a James parado a unos metros, no los veía directamente porque no tenía los lentes puestos, pero se frotaba el pie derecho tras haberse golpeado con un mueble. Sirius salió de Remus y lo volteó hacia arriba para luego tirarlo hacia abajo, quedando Lupin a la altura de su vientre y siendo cubierto por la colcha.

–¡_Puta_ mesa! –susurró James y tanteando comenzó a caminar, casi sin detenerse en Sirius, el muchacho suspiró pero inmediatamente escuchó la voz de su amigo–. ¿Dónde está, Lunático?

–En el baño –fue lo más ingenioso que se le ocurrió, pero James lo asimiló y fue por algo de agua–. Son las cinco de la mañana ¿qué haces despierto?

–Vine por agua y me vuelvo a la cama, Pete no me deja dormir con sus ronquidos –James continuaba en la cocina.

Sirius y Remus mantenían una pelea silenciosa debajo de la colcha, Sirius le rogaba que volviera a la cama, pero el castaño no quería, estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que habían empezado, y comenzó a lamerle el miembro nuevamente, cosa que a Black le fascinó como respuesta pero no ignoraba el hecho que su amigo estuviera a unos metros de ellos.

–S-si…..escuché….a…aaah…..Pete cuando se….se quejó de….de algo –Sirius no podía concentrarse, Remus la chupaba extraordinariamente bien.

–Si….–caminó con el vaso de agua y se quedó mirando a Sirius, quien sonreía como un idiota mientras detenía el movimiento de Remus–. Bueno, buenas noches, Sirius –susurró mientras caminaba hasta el pasillo–. Buenas noches, Remus.

–¿Eh? –Sirius se sorprendió cuando también saludó al muchacho, Remus dejó lo que hacía y se quitó la colcha de encima.

–Buenas noches, James.

–Espera, espera –Sirius se colocó el bóxer y saltó de la improvisada cama dejando a Remus sentado, éste, gracias a que la playera era larga, al levantarse no se vio que estaba sin bóxer–. ¿Cómo supiste que Remus estaba allí?

–Escucha, Sirius, soy miope pero no sordo, se escucha hasta mi habitación –respondió, Sirius bajó la mirada–. Ósea, no me importa, hermano, puedes follarte por el culo a Lupin y todos los que quieras….

–¿No te molesta?

–Para nada, ¿crees que yo no quise probar alguna vez? Sé que aún no lo he intentado, pero la vida es larga y me agradaría recibir una mamada de vez en cuando, a ver quién es mejor, si las chicas o los chicos.

–Yo diría que Lunático –Remus se coloca justo al lado de ellos–. Pero búscate otra lengua.

–Ya, bueno –James mira a Remus–. Usen preservativo ¿quieren? Hay algunos en mi habitación, ¿se los traigo?

–No, gracias, hoy terminaré en el baño –Sirius se fue hacia el baño y cerró la puerta, James se quedó con Remus.

–Le avergüenza lo que hacemos –suspiró Remus–. No quiere, tú sabes, entrar….

–Pero si hace un rato todo daba a entender que había entrado –señala las colchas que se encontraban allí con un poco de líquido pre-seminal.

–Estaba dentro, aún estoy algo mojado, pero….no quiso acabar, además viniste tú y la cagaste, Cornamenta.

–Oh, discúlpame por no dejarte follar a gusto en mi casa, Lunático –dijo con sarcasmo–. Igual no es la primera vez que veo algo así entre ustedes, bueno, en realidad la última vez que los vi fue hace una semana en pociones cuando tiraste los papeles al piso y…

–¡Si, si! ¿Alguien más sabe que se la mame?

–Casi todo quinto año y el profesor Slughorn –rio James, para Remus no fue gracioso–. Pero no te preocupes, nadie dijo nada, bueno tal vez a Snape se le haya escapado.

–Entonces ya lo sabe todo el mundo, incluso Lucius…..y Regulus.

–En realidad Lucius hablaba estupideces, no tiene certezas….espera, ¿lo has hecho en los baños? –preguntó sorprendido, Remus asistió–. ¿Sólo chupada o…?

–¿Qué quieres saber, James? ¿Si me la metió hasta el…?

–No, no…gracias, no quiero saber –susurró mirando el piso–. Pero…..no sabía que ustedes… ¿cuándo fue?

–¿Te acuerdas esa fiesta extraña a la que fuimos?, la de Gryffindor –James asiste–. Sirius alteró el ponche con ron y bueno, tomamos algo, Sirius estaba caliente y quiso hacerlo, yo le dije que estaba dispuesto y nos fuimos al baño del tercer piso…

–Pero, eso fue en tercero…. –susurró–. Sirius tenía trece, recuerdo porque comentaba que se le paraba viendo unos melones en la frutería.

–Bueno, parece que se le paró en plena fiesta y no tenía donde meterla –bufó molesto–. Fuimos, me la metió y terminó el asunto.

–¿Esta vez sí llegó dentro?

–No imaginas como, pensé que nunca acabarí-…

–¡No hace falta más detalles! –se tapa los oídos.

–¡Tú quisiste saber!

–Bueno, sí, pero ahora ya no –respiró y exhaló profundamente–. ¿Ya terminaste, Canuto? –la puerta del baño se abrió y dejó a un muchacho completamente rojo y traspirado.

–Ya. Ahora quiero dormir –se arrastró hasta el living donde dormían. James volvió a saludar a Remus y se fue a su cuarto, mientras el susodicho se colocó nuevamente los bóxers y se metió a la cama improvisada en el sofá–. ¿Lunático?

–¿Si?

–Perdón –murmuró y se dio la vuelta, Remus sonrió y también se giró.

A las diez de la mañana James se levantó, se pegó una ducha y fue a hacer el desayuno. Antes, con su pie descalzo, le dio unas tres patadas a Sirius para que levantara su trasero y se fuera a bañar, cosa que el muchacho obedeció. A Remus no le hizo falta despertarlo porque se encontraba leyendo un libro en uno de los sillones y Peter, bueno, es Peter por lo que nada lo iba a despertar.  
Ya para el mediodía se encontraban cambiados y listos para comer algo antes de salir, aun traían la resaca del día anterior.

–Así que no te aguantaste y casi te lo tiras en mi piso –comentó James divertido, Peter aún seguía dormido–. Tienes suerte que mis papás no están y metí las colchas al lavarropas muggle de mi tía, no quisiera saber qué pasaría si vieran eso.

–Pienso que sabrían que tenemos vida sexual, Cornamenta.

–¿Tú mamá sabe?

–Obvio, una vez tuvimos sexo mientras ella esperaba afuera, además mi hermano duerme justo al lado y nos escuchaba algunas noches, otras ponía un hechizo de silencio, mi mamá quiere negarlo pero ella sabe que lo hacemos seguido.

–¿Y aun no la quieres poner? –preguntó y guiñó el ojo a Lupin.

–Eso es tema mío.

–¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Nos quedaremos hablando de la vida sexual de Lunático y Canuto o haremos algo? –preguntó Peter, todos rieron.

–Tiene razón Pete por una _puta_ vez en su vida, vamos a joder a alguien –Sirius sacó la varita de su padre de su mochila–. Traje ésto.

–Eres un _**puto**_ genio, Sirius –festejó James–. Mis padres ya no dejan sus varitas cerca de mí.

–Mi padre lo hace todo el tiempo, y no dice nada cuando se la regreso porque sabe que le diré a mamá sobre esa amante que lleva a casa todas las noches del viernes, cuando la zorra va a jugar scrabble con sus amigas.

–¿Tu madre juega scrabble con sus amigas? –preguntó James.

–¿No te sorprendió el hecho que papá tenga una amante? Que por cierto, es mil veces más sexy que mi madre –bufó.

–He visto a tu madre en bikini en las últimas vacaciones en la playa y créeme, hasta mi tortuga es más sexy que eso.

–¿Qué tienen con la tortuga de James ustedes dos? –cuestionó Remus señalando a sus amigos.

–Es un buen ejemplo para las frases –sonríe Sirius–. Bueno, vamos a caminar por ahí, la mayoría de los que fueron al concierto deben estar drogados en las zanjas o durmiendo, así que está desértica la ciudad.

–Mañana tendremos clases, así que debemos regresar temprano a casa –Remus, el más dedicado, habló.

–Claro, a primera hora tendremos al profesor Slughorn, le encantará verte –James se pone la chaqueta–. Creo que después del trauma que le hiciste vivir con el pene de Sirius en tu boca, le encantará tenerte de regreso, Lunático.

–El profesor está ciego, dudo que me haya visto…..

–Y si lo hizo, seguro se la pajeo en el baño –murmuró Sirius y se levantó–. Anda Pete, tenemos que irnos, deja de comer.

–E-esperen, casi término –James frunce el ceño.

–Pete, todos terminamos y hasta lavamos las tazas, tú sigues con el cereal, ¿planeas bajarlo todo? Vamos, recuperarás el peso que perdiste en cuarto año –bufa, Peter decide soltar la comida y ponerse a limpiar.

Dejaron la casa limpia y aseada para luego salir a caminar, decidieron ir al parque un rato donde Lunático se sentó en una hamaca y Peter lo empujaba; James se recostó sobre uno de los palos del columpió y Sirius tomaba una piedra y la arrojaba a una pequeña distancia para luego tomar otra y ver si pasaba la raya imaginaria que se había impuesto. Estuvieron así algunas horas hasta decidir abandonar el parque e ir a tomar algo al local del padre de Peter.  
Los Pettigrew tenían un local de comida, por lo que siempre iban a almorzar o cenar allí gratis. Llegaron y ellos saludaron a su hijo desde el mostrador mientras éste tomaba asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas. Remus y Sirius se sentaron juntos, mientras que Peter y James se sentaron frente a ellos.

–No sé qué hacer para ganarme el corazón de Lily –murmuró mirando el menú.

–Podrías peinarte –habló Sirius.

–O bañarte de vez en cuando –continuó Remus.

–Cepillarte los dientes.

–Estudiar para tus exámenes.

–No salir de antro…

–Aprenderte un discurso que no tenga "Evans, nena" al final…

–¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Gracias Lunático, Canuto –bufó molesto, sus dos amigos sonrieron.

–¿Qué desean tomar, chicos? –preguntó el señor Pettigrew, era igual a su hijo, rubio y regordete, algo bajito, apenas se le veía el cuello, siempre en su rostro lo adornaba con una sonrisa.

–Creo que tomaré un jugo con unas patatas fritas –dijo James.

–Secundo –Sirius cerró el menú.

–Yo creo que tomaré un chocolate caliente con pastel de chocolate –se frega las manos para tomar algo de calor–. Aun hace frío ¿esta prendido el calefactor?

–Si quieres lo subo más –habló el hombre.

–Lunático es bastante friolento, casi siempre duerme con dos o tres colchas encima en los días invernales –James mira como Sirius dice esto con una sonrisa.

–Sabes mucho de la intimidad de Remus.

–Sólo lo veo temblar cuando tú roncas como si estuvieras en la filarmónica de Londres junto a tu amigo, el que 'toca' la trompeta –señaló a Peter, quien se sorprende al escucharse integrado a la conversación.

–Bueno, entonces está, dos órdenes de patatas fritas con jugo, una orden de torta de chocolate con chocolate caliente y ¿lo de siempre, hijo?

–Si papá.

–Enseguida les traigo la comida, siéntanse como en su casa.

–Por favor, no le diga así o empezarán a fumar, escupir y eructar –habló Remus con asco en la cara, James suspira.

–Ay por favor, Lupin. Te da asco eso pero no te da asco que te tragas el….–James es interrumpido por una voz.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –los cuatro voltean para ver a Lucius Malfoy, acompañado por Severus Snape, Crabbe, Goyle y detrás, muy detrás, casi en la entrada, un muchacho de ojos verdes mirando fijamente a James–. Si es la banda de las nenitas.

–Lo dice el que servía las copas anoche con un mandil rosa –retrucó James.

–¡No era rosa! Es magenta –susurró Lucius y miró a su compañero que estaba detrás de él, Tom Riddle–. No discuto contigo porque está Tom, además tengo que hacer un encargo.

–¿Con mis papás? –preguntó Pettigrew, el rubio oxigenado le sonríe.

–Claro, idiota. Sino no estaríamos acá.

–Bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer Malfoy y vete de aquí, nos robas el precioso aire para respirar –dijo James, el joven se le acercó mucho al rostro, pensando que James iba a retroceder pero éste no lo hizo.

–Ya te lo estás robando tú mismo al fumar toda la mierda que fumas con tus amigos –se separa–. Adiós –se retira con sus compañeros.

–Hmmm, James –Sirius parecía serio–. ¿Por qué será que no quiere discutir CONTIGO mientras está Tom presente?

–¡Que se yo! ¿Le caeré bien al psicópata ese? –fue una pregunta retórica que nadie quiso responder.

Luego de comer cada uno volvió a su casa. Remus bajó hasta las profundidades de Londres donde vivía; Sirius pasó por su casa en Grimmauld place doce donde cayó rendido en la cama de su cuarto, recordando de vez en cuando la cantidad de tabaco que tenía allí abajo y sonriendo. Peter se quedó en el restaurante ayudando a sus padres y James fue directamente a su casa donde ya se encontraban sus padres.

Al llegar a su casa, el joven de cabellos castaños notó algo extraño en la entrada y supuso que estaría su familia allí, sus tíos y su primo más pequeño precisamente. El hermano de su madre Hope Howell era un hombre atractivo de mediana edad, quien trabajaba en una empresa que había quebrado recientemente, por lo cual no tenían donde vivir de momento; Hope, bondadosa como ella era, les invitó a quedarse unos días mientras se acomodaban en un departamento que habían alquilado con el poco dinero que habían ahorrado en Gringotts, pero tenían que esperar unos días para la entrega de la llave.

–Tu primo está arriba –le dijo Hope a su hijo, señalando el pasillo. Remus corre hacia su habitación para ver al chico que estaba parado allí.

–¡_Ain_! –el joven, con mirada temible y ojos esmeralda giró la cabeza, Remus le tenía un profundo cariño al chico, y éste a su vez le devolvía ese cariño a su único primo. Tenía doce años, estudiaba en Hogwarts y era hijo (como era sabido) de dos muggles, ya que su tío y tía no eran magos.

–¡_Remus_! –Exclamó, el muchacho se acercó para ver que miraba el joven y pudo observar una foto de sus amigos junto a él que guardaba en una repisa–. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Estos son mis amigos; James Potter es el de gafas negras, éste de aquí es Peter Pettigrew, y ese de allá es Sirius Black.

–¿Hm? –Mira bien la foto–. ¿No va a Slytherin este chico?

–No, no, tal vez te lo confundes con Regulus –sonrió–. Es bastante confundible, porque aquí, en esta foto, teníamos trece años y Sirius luce igual a Regulus ahora. Pero te recomiendo que no te acerques a él, odia los sangre sucias –Ain sonríe y acomoda su largo cabello rojo oscuro de un lado de su cuello.

–Deberían darle una lección –apretó bien los puños, pero inmediatamente Remus sacó la foto de su vista–. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

–Te recomiendo que no mates a nadie o dejes herido de gravedad a alguien en Hogwarts, primito –susurró–. Sé que eres peligroso cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza.

–¡El odia a los muggles! ¡Mis padres son muggles! ¿No te cabrearías tú también?

–Claro que sí, ayer quería plantarle mi puño en su rostro, pero lo mejor es mantenernos alejado de esa gente, detrás de Regulus hay toda una organización de serpientes –Ain frunció el ceño.

–Pues me la pueden chupar todos, porque no me da miedo una organización ni un niño rico de los barrios altos –bufó molesto y le dio la espalda a su primo, este le colocó una mano en el hombro.

–No te metas en problemas con Regulus, prométemelo Ain.

–Pe-pero…

–Prométemelo….–a regañadientes el niño prometió no meterse en el camino de ningún Black–. Así me gusta….jejeje –rio.

–¿Qué?

–Ustedes tienen nombre de estrellas, digo, _Regulus_, _Sirius _y tú, _Ain_….

–Vete a la mierda, Remus –susurró mientras su primo continuó riendo.

Durante la tarde en la casa de los Potter, todo estuvo tranquilo, James intentó colocarse un arete con un alfiler, mientras su tortuga reposaba en la mesa, estaba muy concentrado hasta que sonó el celular. Gracias a dios éste vibró cuando ya tenía el arito puesto.

–Mierda, quién será –preguntó y vio el número celular, era Colagusano–. Hola Pete, ¿qué diablos quieres?, me estoy poniendo el arete que me regaló Sirius.

–_Ja-James….ne-necesito….necesito hablarte de algo_ –la voz sonaba muy lejana, y en algunos momentos entrecortada.

–No escucho nada Peter, aparte que tengo la oreja roja por el constante manoseo, se escucha como el culo el celular….–volvió a apoyar mejor su oreja, la sana, en el auricular.

–_Necesito hablarte, ven a Privet Drive 8 por favor_ –cuelga.

–¿Hola? ¿Peter? –Cuelga–. Seguro nuevamente se metió en problemas. Tendré que ir a rescatarlo, sonaba raro –toma una chaqueta, ya comenzaba a hacerse muy tarde y baja las escaleras–. Papá, tengo que salir.

–¿A dónde? Es bastante tarde y es domingo –Charlus Potter se encontraba en el sillón justo en frente de la chimenea, estaba arreglando un reloj muggle de madera que había conseguido muy barato.

–Es Pete, necesita ayuda con algo, vuelvo en una hora, ¿puedes decirle a mamá que retrase la comida? –Charlus asiste y le pide a su hijo que se acerque para darle un beso en la frente.

–Ten cuidado, cariño.

–Claro –James salió con las llaves pero se había olvidado el celular.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta el barrio de Privet Drive, el frío le estaba calando los huesos y el humo blanco que salía de su boca no era a causa del tabaco. Debía haber tomado una bufanda, pero se la olvidó. Inmediatamente vio a un muchacho al final de la cuadra y pensó que era Peter. Levantó su mano para saludarlo pero el chico no reaccionó.

–¡Hey, Pete! –se acerca más y más hasta que la figura en la oscuridad va tomando forma, ¿cabello largo? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? Inmediatamente la luz de la farola se enciende y ve a Severus Snape.

–¿Tú? –preguntó asustado–. ¿Dónde está Peter?

–Yo soy Peter….–susurró y comenzó a imitarlo–. _James, por favor ven a Privet Drive._

–¿Qué es ésto? ¿De qué demonios se….? ¡Aaaagh! –un golpe directo en el estómago lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante apretando su vientre con ambas manos, Lucius Malfoy estaba justo al lado.

–Bien hecho Severus, al fin estás con nosotros Potter, el jefe ha querido conocerte desde hace un tiempo –Lucius abre camino al apuesto joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, quien se hacía llamar '_Lord Voldemort'_ para sus seguidores, estúpidos niños ricos con complejo de reyes.

–Sí que eres difícil de encontrar solo, sin la bola de idiotas que te siguen de sol a sombra –se le acercó, James aún seguía inclinado por su dolor de estómago, lo que Tom aprovechó para tomarle de la cabeza y apoyarlo entre sus entrepiernas–. Siempre quise una mamada de un león como tú, Potter.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Tom! –se intenta levantar pero vuelven a empujarlo hacia abajo.

–Dame la varita, Malfoy –susurró con su suave voz, el hombre de cabello rubio le extendió una varita hermosa color negro y Tom la tomó–. _Imperio_.

James sentía que su cuerpo no le obedecía, lo que le aterró notoriamente, Lucius comenzó a reír bajito al ver al "Increíble Potter" ser dominado por por su amo, era algo digno de ver.

–¿Qué deseo que hagas? –Murmuró y le hizo levantar de un tirón–. Acércate Potter, quiero ver tus ojos de cerca….–sin querer hacerlo realmente, el cuerpo de James reacciona a las órdenes de Tom–. Oh, tus ojos avellana son realmente lindos y te haz puesto un hermoso aro.

Sacó la lengua y se la metió en la boca, cosa que hizo al muchacho cerrar los ojos de pura rabia e intentar zafarse del hechizo sin éxito. Riddle le tomó de la nunca y profundizó aún más abriéndose camino en la cavidad mientras Severus, Crabbe, Goyle y Lucius les miraban complacido de ver humillado al líder de la bandita. James tenía una terribles ganas de golpear, acuchillar, vomitar y llorar, estaba siendo profanado y eso no lo iría a tolerar, se encargaría él mismo de matar a Voldemort apenas tuviera oportunidad, así no vuelva a descansar nunca más, esa humillación solo se pagaba dejando el corazón en el suelo.

–Hmmm, besas extremadamente bien….–le soltó, y también deshizo el hechizo dejando a James de rodillas en el suelo–. Escucha Potter, no te metas conmigo porque te irá peor, la próxima vez que te encuentre en mi camino o el de mis compañeros, iré por tu culo. ¡Vámonos! –el grupo se aleja.

James quedó un rato en el piso y lo golpeó con su puño, lastimándose, pero más lastimado estaba su orgullo que fue pisoteado por esas serpientes, pero se arrepentirían, solo se preguntaba cómo era posible que las serpientes tuvieran el celular de Peter, tendría que hablar con él, tal vez se lo robaron mientras estaban en el local de comidas.  
Como pudo volvió a su casa, dado que aún tenía dolor de estómago por el golpe. Su padre se alertó y quiso llamar a la ambulancia pero James se negó y dijo que solo le querían robar el celular pero como no se lo encontraron, huyeron.

–Pero hijo, ten más cuidado corazón –habló su hermosa madre.

Los padres de James eran ancianos, tenían al menos setenta años cada uno. Ella era bajita, con un rodete en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, cabello blanco y hermosos ojos turquesa, típico de la familia Black cuando envejecía. Él era igual, levemente inclinado hacia adelante por problemas de columna, con anteojos redondos y cabello blanco, ojos avellana como los de sus hijos.

James fue curado de su dolor pero aún tenía sangre en el ojo debido a su humillación, se encargaría de sacarle la cabeza a esas serpientes y él sabía por dónde empezar, desde el eslabón más débil directamente al más fuerte, atacaría por la guardia baja: Severus Snape.

**Continuará.**

_¡ACTUALICE EL CAPITULO COMO REGALO DE PASCUAS!_

Bien, este capítulo fue más que nada para ordenar las cosas, espero no haberlos aburrido. La tortuga de James si existe jajaja estaba allí con su dueño (flojeando supongo). Decidí que James tuviera una tortuga porque me pareció realmente adorable.  
¡Ah! Conocieron a "_**Ain" Howell**_, más o menos vieron una pequeña descripción de él, se volverá importante (o algo importante) a partir del 6to capitulo, allí sabrán un poco más de él. Ain es una estrella de la constelación de Tauro, pero no es precisamente su primer nombre (es algo asi como el apodo).  
Tom al fin besó a James como quería, aunque es mentira que lo dejará tranquilo (¿cuándo demonios dijo que lo dejaría tranquilo?), no me odien por eso los fans de JamesxLily, jajajaja en fin. Espero les haya gustado.

_**Mischief managers **_


	5. Capitulo V: Fighting

_**London's marauders**_

_**Capitulo: V: Fighting**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

Lunes a la mañana y las clases habían comenzado. Con su uniforme que constaba con túnicas color negro con forro interno bordo, camisa blanca, corbata bicolor rojo y dorado además de un suéter gris con el escudo de su casa. Se encontraban sentados en enormes mesas de roble con grandes sillas de igual material. Remus como era de esperar escribía lo que dictaba el profesor, Peter tomaba una siesta, ambos en el banco anteúltimo de la primera fila. Detrás de ellos, Sirius estaba ligeramente inclinado con la silla mientras tiraba bolas de papel a Lunático en el cabello, y James escribía en el pergamino un especie de plan, con croquis y todo, le había comentado esa mañana a Sirius, mientras se encaminaban a la escuela, lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo que le sorprendió al muchacho ¿cómo las serpientes habían logrado obtener por un momento el celular de Colagusano? Era algo que no pensó que pasaría jamás.  
Luego de la última clase antes de ir a almorzar, James y Sirius se apartaron del camino, caminaron por otro pasillo hasta detrás de las columnas.

–¿Y ya has pensado como vamos a atacar? –preguntó Sirius bastante ansioso.

–Estaba pensando en atacar al eslabón más débil para empezar –hace un movimiento de cabeza y ve pasar a Snape–. Pero él es TAN responsable que saldrá a las seis de clase, me parece que tendríamos que atacar ahora.

–¿Ahora?

–A él le gusta comer fuera de la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo, ya sabes, es de esos que comen pasto.

–¿Vegetariano? –preguntó arqueando la ceja.

–Sí, bueno, eso…..amante de la tierra. Entonces irá a ese pequeño lunch a comprar su ensalada, ahí atacaremos –Sirius no parecía muy decidido.

–Sabes, creo que está bien atacar a Quejicus, pero no me parece sano hacerlo cuando va a comer ensalada.

–¿Por qué no? –Sirius se muerde el labio.

–Suena muy raro y abusivo, dos sujetos golpeando a un tipo con una ensalada –cruzó los brazos–. Yo creo que debemos esperar hasta el final de las clases.

–¿Tú crees?

–Lo bueno es hacerlo en la oscuridad de la noche ¿ves? –tal vez ellos no se daban cuenta que había alguien escuchando en ese preciso momento detrás de una columna.

Pasó entonces la clase de pociones donde Slughorn le pidió que se pusieran en pareja de a dos, inmediatamente James y Sirius se fueron tras un caldero, Peter y Remus tras del otro junto a ellos, aunque Remus observaba de costado al pelinegro de cabello largo. A pesar que ayer a la madrugada habían tenido sexo, no habían vuelto a hablar luego de volver cada uno a su casa, y más que nada, parecía Sirius querer ignorarlo porque James se había enterado de su 'vínculo'.

–¿Pasa algo, Remus? –preguntó el muchacho ligeramente más alto que Lupin, de cabello rubio y ojos claros mientras colocaba un poco de uñas de zarigüeya a la mezcla.

–Nada –bufó y tomó uno de los tubos que se encontraban allí, con un espeso líquido amarillo.

–Espera, espera, ¿sabes qué pasará si mezclas eso con las uñas? –Preguntó Peter, Remus entrecerró los ojos–. ¡Explotará el caldero!

–Y podremos salir antes de clases –sonrió, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

–¿Tantas ansias de irte tienes? ¿Te peleaste con Sirius? –preguntó–. Es normal, antes de saber que tenían sexo pensé que se odiaban.

–Todo el mundo nos escuchó –dejó el tubo en su posición original y se sentó en las sillas altas de allí–. Y él no quiere admitir que yo le gusto.

–Tal vez le gusta sólo el sexo que tiene contigo –Remus le mira amenazante–. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Remus!

–Tal vez tienes razón, Colagusano, tal vez soy _la puta_ de turno para él, ¡eso me enoja! –aprieta los dientes–. Sabes, algún día se lo diré, le diré que me molesta mucho lo que hace conmigo.

–¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? –Peter le echa una mirada a Sirius, el muchacho era terriblemente atractivo y su cabello caía elegantemente por sobre su rostro.

–Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿lo harías? –Peter se puso completamente colorado y le miró con terror.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Si tú fueras yo y estarías teniendo sexo con Sirius, ¿tú te le enfrentarías rápido? Míralo por este lado ¿qué gano enfrentándolo? _Poder saber qué es lo que piensa de mí_, si me cree algo más allá que un revolcón, lo cual, en general, no quiero ser disminuido a eso solamente, soy un chico inteligente….y, creo que soy atractivo. Pero entonces ¿qué pierdo? _Puedo perder más de lo que gano_, perderlo a él.

–¿Acaso amas a Sirius?

–Amar es muy fuerte, pero siento que cuando estoy con él, algo se enciende en mí y no es sólo calentura, también me gusta escucharlo, tomar algo con él, fumar del mismo cigarro o besarnos, ir a su casa y molestar a su madre y hermano….–sonrió, Pettigrew también lo hizo.

–Ustedes se divierten mucho ¿no?

–Es mi mejor amigo, sé que siempre estaré en un segundo lugar en amistad, dado que James y él son siameses, pero me gustaría…..no sé….

–Lo mejor es que hables con él y aclaren las cosas, Remus, tu eres un buen partido, podrías estar con quien sea –continuó con la poción según estipulaba el profesor–. Creo que montones de personas quieren salir contigo.

–Lo haré, Pete, lo haré.

Sirius y James decidieron atacar entonces a la noche, después de la salida de Hogwarts a las seis, cuando el sol se escondía, se escabullirían entre los nobles paisajes para seguir a Severus Snape de cerca. Remus y Peter no sabían exactamente lo que tramaban sus compañeros, pero se habían perdido entre las largas calles londinenses mientras los otros dos se ocultaban entre los árboles y rastros de maleza que aún se encontraban en la civilización.  
Ya se estaba haciendo las siete de la tarde y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en ese frío invierno inglés, James estaba harto de seguir a Snape, pareciera que el muchacho no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas por todo su barrio hasta encontrar su casa, una pequeña y modesta casa en mitad de un barrio lujoso. Tanto el joven de anteojos como el otro se miraron incrédulos de lo que estaban viendo y se adentraron para increparle.

–Hola, amigo mío –habló muy irónicamente James desde atrás, Severus se dio la vuelta sorprendido–. ¿No te esperabas éste recibimiento en tu casa? Vine con un amigo mío a devolverte el favor de ayer a la noche.

–No puedes actuar por ti mismo, ¿No, Potter? –preguntó tenaz, James frunció el ceño.

–Mira quien habla, ocultándote detrás de los mastodontes de Lucius Malfoy, ¿no te hartas de chuparle el culo a ese rubiete oxigenado? –lo arrinconó–. Mira Narigón, te la haré corta para que puedas volver a casa en brazos de tu madre, dile a tu mandamás de allá arriba que nos deje tranquilos o sino tu nariz quedará estampada en un poste.

–¿Tuviste miedo la otra noche, cierto? –Severus sonríe–. No serás más que _la puta_ de nuestro líder. Eso les pasa por burlarse de- ¡Aaagh! –James le golpea en el estómago.

–No vuelvas a decir eso, acá la única puta mal parida eres tú –se cruje los dedos y Sirius hace lo mismo.

–Te daremos una lección –cuando ambos iban a poner sus manos sobre Snape, una alarma sonó y se detuvieron–. ¿Qué _demonios_ es eso, James?

–¿No lo saben? Mi padre es policía y le avisé que ustedes venían siguiéndome –sonrió Severus, aun curvado.

–¿Qué? ¿Y cómo te…?

–_Regulus_ los escuchó durante el recreo esta mañana, parece que deben hablar en voz baja sobre sus perversos planes –frunce el ceño y la puerta de la casa se abre para ver a un hombre grande, con ropa de policía y unas esposas en las manos.

–¡Entonces ustedes son los chicos que han robado en el bar hace tres noches atrás y encima hacen disturbios en la muerta de MI casa! –el hombre se acercó agresivamente a ellos, por lo que no quedó otra que correr.

–¿Cómo no sabías que su padre era policía? –preguntó Sirius a James mientras corrían calle abajo.

–¿Y qué voy a saber yo? Ni siquiera me sé el apellido –respondió James.

Remus había llegado a su casa hacía unas pocas horas, se encontraba limpiando el comedor dado que sus padres llegarían próximamente. Hoy se encargaría de la cena como era de esperar. La familia Lupin sólo eran tres (sin contar a sus tíos que se habían quedado), su madre muggle, que usualmente enfermaba del cansancio, su padre mago, quien a menudo se encontraba desempleado y él, un muchacho con mala vida.  
Sus padres habían dado todo por él y solía pensar que le correspondía muy mal siendo quien era y juntándose con las personas con las que estaba. Pero Remus sabía que debido a su personalidad introvertida y su posición económica, nunca pensó que podría tener amigos como los que tenían, y debía respetarlos.  
_Ain_, su pequeño primo, se encontraba durmiendo en el colchón inflable al lado de su cama, se veía extremadamente inocente pero Lupin sabía que no lo era, aun así agradeció que ese año hubiera sido tranquilo para el muchacho, había sufrido ya demasiado en su vida como para que en la escuela siguieran atormentándolo por el pasado violento.  
Fue entonces cuando su teléfono sonó, era el de su casa, lo cual le extrañó bastante mientras hacía los deberes de encantamiento. Estiró el brazo hasta tomar el tubo y se puso el auricular en la oreja repleta de aretes.

–¿Si? –preguntó extrañado y al escuchar la voz del otro lado se sorprendió.

–¡Remus! –Gritó, el susodicho apartó el auricular de la oreja–. Remus, nos tienes que ayudar, nos hemos metido en un GRAN lio.

–¿Nos? ¿Tú y quien más? –preguntó mientras continuaba escribiendo en su pergamino.

–¡James y yo! –habló mientras miraba al chico de junto–. Estamos en Azkaban.

–¿Qué mierda hacen allí, Sirius?, ¿no me digas que volviste a meterte a algún bar para roban whisky de fuego? –Remus estaba un poco cabreado pero no se notaba del otro lado.

–¡Claro que no! Fuimos a golpear a ese don nadie….ese de la nariz –James afirmaba a todo lo que Sirius decía por teléfono.

–¿Snape?

–Sí, ese mismo.

–Pero Snape tiene a su padre policía.

–¡Ja! ¿Recién ahora nos lo dices? –preguntó con ironía James, quien se había acercado al auricular.

–¿Y cómo iba a pensar yo que harían algo _**tan**_ estúpido? –pero es interrumpido por Sirius:

–Mira Remus, tenemos sólo una llamada y es ésta, queremos que vengas por nosotros –Sirius parecía algo alterado–. Necesitamos que vengas por nosotros.

–¿Acaso saben la hora que es? –Mira el reloj–. Por si no lo saben, son las nueve de la noche.

–Lo sabemos, créeme, a las diez los internos hacen inspección de culos ¡Ven por nosotros, Lunático! –exclamó James abrazando el tubo del teléfono.

–De acuerdo, tomaré mi chaqueta e iré a buscarlos, pero me deberán una grande con ésto.

–Gracias Remus, eres el mejor.

–Ya, ya, los veo en unos minutos –Remus cuelga y suspira, ahora tendría que sacar a esos dos de la cárcel y no sabía cómo. Necesitaba conseguir a una persona mayor para que pudiera sacarlos de allí, dado que si se presentaba siendo menor de edad seguro no le harían caso.

–¿A dónde vas? –la voz de su primo apareció, Remus giró para ver al muchacho de largo cabello rojizo fregarse los ojos y mirarlo.

–A Azkaban por unos amigos, quédate aquí y cuida la casa –susurró levantándose–. Regresaré pronto.

–Iré contigo.

–No, no….no quiero que…..recuerdes, quédate aquí –el muchacho bajó las escaleras dispuesto a buscar sus cosas para marcharse.

Remus tomó su varita y alteró mínimamente su documento, dejando ver una edad superior a los veinte años cuando sólo tenía quince. Caminó varias calles hasta llegar a la cárcel de máxima seguridad 'Azkaban', allí encerraban tanto a muggles como a magos, la sección de asesinos estaba protegida por Dementores pero la sección de robos simples o disturbios se encontraban delante de todos. Remus presentó sus documentos, haciéndose cargo de los menores, y se encaminó junto a un policía a libertar a los dos chicos.

–Bien, enanos, aquí está su tío para salvar sus flacuchos traseros –el hombre abre la puerta que separaba a los presos con sus parientes–. Sirius Black y James Potter, afuera.

–¿Quién es ese chico? –preguntó uno de los gigantes que se encontraba allí al mirar a Remus, éste simplemente le enseñó el dedo medio.

–¿Qué te importa? –Respondió Sirius saliendo de allí y abrazando a Remus–. Gracias a dios llegaste.

–¿En qué mierda pensaban? Van a estar en serios problemas cuando lleguemos a casa –respondió comportándose como un adulto, tanto James como Sirius palidecieron–. Gracias por todo oficial.

–¿No hay que pagar fianza o algo? –preguntó bajito James a Remus.

–No.

–¿Qué le hiciste al poli? ¿Una mamada?

–Por favor Sirius, no soy como tú –James comienza a reírse ante el comentario de Remus, pero a Sirius no le cae bien–. Bueno, ahora pueden irse a sus casas y traten de no hacer nada estúpido hasta estar dentro de sus cuartos.

–No son estupideces. Las serpientes me atacaron, necesitaba devolvérselas –Remus se pone serio al escuchar eso.

Pasaron entonces unos pocos días en los que el aire se encontraba caldeado, la mirada miel de Remus había cambiado drásticamente y sus ojos navegaban de un extremo al otro del salón. En el momento del recreo, salió hecho un rayo y caminó al patio directo a una persona, aquel muchacho bastante más alto que él y con mayor complexión física, vestido con una ropa de primera mano y no de segunda como él, con el cabello peinado y lavado como todos los días, su túnica de Gryffindor impecable y su mirada arrogante mientras hablaba con otros compañeros/as de cursos inferiores. ¡Era hoy! Se había cansado del comportamiento de Sirius con las colegialas y no le importaba nada, además de tener que salvarle el trasero en estos días por la estadía en la cárcel y encima seguir siendo tratado como un idiota; de repente sintió un fuerte impulso por hacer lo que le había dicho a Pete:

–¡_**Sirius**_! –gritó, cosa que todos, absolutamente todos, los compañeros que se encontraban en ese momento en el recreo voltearon a verles–. Ya me cansé, hablé el otro día con Pete sobre ésto y necesitamos aclararlo.

–¿Aclarar qué? Últimamente estás raro, debería yo preguntarte que mierda te pasa –Sirius giró totalmente para plantarse frente. Severus levanta su vista del libro de pociones.

–Tiene razón Pete, debemos dejar en claro que soy para ti.

–¿Ah? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Ahora me vienes a plantear ésto? –Preguntó sorprendido y miró para todos lados–. ¿Y delante de todo el mundo?

–¿Acaso tienes miedo? –Cuestionó y arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa irónica de costado–. ¡Sirius Black con miedo de aclarar puntos! Es algo digno de ver.

–¡Cierra la boca! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Te has comportado raro en estos últimos días y vienes a gritarme, ¿estamos en la etapa de la luna que te afecta o algo así? (1) –ésto hizo enojar más a su compañero.

–¡Dime la verdad! He estado durante un año siendo el que te la chupa, merezco que me digas la verdad –un silencio sepulcral se pudo notar, Sirius miró para ambos lados, bastante atónito por ventilar 'esas' intimidades–. ¿Qué?

–¿Puedes cerrar la boca? ¡Todo el mundo te está escuchan!

–¡Y QUE ME ESCUCHEN! ¡MIERDA, SIRIUS! ¡QUE ME ESCUCHEN! –gritó, Sirius estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

–¡CUANDO NO TIENES UN PENE EN LA BOCA HABLAS PURAS ESTUPIDECES!

–¿Es lo más fuerte que tienes para decirme? ¿Hablar de mi sexualidad? Claro, porque el MACHO de Sirius Black le encanta que un chico se la chupe y darla por el culo ¿no? –Se separó un poco para luego gritar a viva voz–. ¡POR QUÉ ES ASI GENTE, A LOS DOCE AÑOS SIRIUS BLACK ME METIO SU MIEMBRO POR….! –no continuó, Sirius le dio una bofetada.

–¡Cállate, infeliz! –le tomó de La barbilla acercándole amenazante–. No eres más que una puta –le escupió.

–Esta PUTA tiene puños –fue lo último que dijo Remus.

La mano derecha de Remus se estampó en forma de puño en el rostro de Sirius quien voló un par de metros del otro lado, pero se levantó cuan resorte para atacar a Remus. James se levantó de sobresalto del lugar donde estaba pero era imposible llegar cuando se formó un círculo entre los dos varones. Remus comenzó a tirarle del cabello cuando Sirius se lanzó encima de él y terminaron en el piso dando vueltas. Patadas, piñas y golpes bastante fuertes. Sirius comenzó a sangrar de la nariz y Remus por la boca. Severus no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ¿cómo dos amigos de la niñez podrían tener tanta ira acumulada? Regulus se encontraba en un extremo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que Ain, quien misteriosamente se había acercado y ahora se encontraba junto a Regulus (sin siquiera mirarlo obviamente) no parecía sorprendido, más bien estaba a punto de alentar a su primo.  
El mayor quedó encima, sentándose en el vientre del menor para golpearle la cara, mientras que el castaño le atrapaba los golpes con sus manos e intentaba moverse.

–Te gusta que te den ¿no? –dijo escupiendo sangre el moreno–. Te voy a dar hasta que le duela a tus nietos.

–¿Por qué no aceptas que te gustaría que te den por detrás Si-aaagh? –un derechazo en la mejilla hizo que Remus no terminara la frase.

–¡Ya está, ya está chicos! –James logró pasar la muralla de gente para separar a Sirius de Remus, y Peter hizo lo mismo con el castaño–. ¡Basta! ¡Son amigos!

–¡No pararé hasta que esa _ramera pobre_ y descuidada me diga que lo siente de rodillas!

–¡Ya te gustaría eso! ¿No, Black? Que esté frente a ti de rodillas –Se burló Lupin, aún le caía un hilo de sangre por la boca–. Vete a la mierda o a donde quepa tu miembro.

–¡Este miembro grande y duro que te encanta, PUTA! –gritó antes de ser completamente separado.

James se lo llevó a un lado, mientras que Peter llevó a Remus del otro, ambos estaban aterrados por esa pelea que había ocurrido, ahora todos sabían que estaban divididos, sobre todo las Serpientes.  
Severus fue inmediatamente a decirle lo ocurrido hoy a su jefe, el mandamás Tom Riddle; Lucius Malfoy parecía completamente absorto ante lo que decía el muchacho de negra cabellera, mientras el jefe sonreía de costado, satisfecho.

–Sabía que algo así pasaría, me ha contado _**Peter **_que Remus estaba muy consternado por la actitud de Sirius –se pasa la mano por la boca.

–¿Peter? –preguntó un muchacho.

–Una rata, vende información de sus amigos –cruza las piernas–. Este es el plan. Lucius, ve tras Remus. Y tú, Severus, tras de Sirius.

–¿Qué? Pero Sirius no me tiene ni un poco de estima –se quejó el pelinegro.

–Ahora que no tiene a sus amigos, seguramente necesitará apoyo de alguien. Mientras tanto, ellos dos me harán de James –se inclina un poco y saca una foto de la billetera–. Tranquilo James, poco a poco estaré a tu lado…..y cuando te des cuenta ya no habrá nadie con el que puedas huir, mi amor…. –la foto se vuelve cada vez más nítida, era la figura de James durante una exhibición de Quidditch.

James terminó de curar las heridas de Sirius en su propia casa, un trapo, algunas lociones y ungüentos para los golpes. Realmente había sido una pelea digna de grabar, ambos habían quedado demasiados lastimados.

–¡No puedo creer, ustedes están realmente locos! –susurró James terminando de ponerle un parche en la mejilla lastimada a Sirius–. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió eso?

–Tenía que parecer real –bufó–. Remus me contó ayer que hoy se pondría en marcha el plan, así que tuve que prepararme mentalmente para recibir una golpiza de Lunático.

–Y tú también le entraste sin asco –habló–. Todo ésto para que las serpientes actúen.

–De esta forma pensarán que actuamos por separado –suspiró–. Eso significa que hasta que termine el plan no podré tener contacto con Remus en ningún lado.

–¿La pasaron bien anoche?

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –arqueó una ceja y le mira.

–Bueno, como no vas a…..bah, ¡qué sé yo! Pensé que tendrían algo así como _'sexo de despedida'_.

–Algo así.

–¿Algo así? ¿En serio, Sirius? –pregunta sorprendido.

–Quieres que te describa como fue…..verás él se….

–¡No, no! Prefiero quedarme con estos bellos recuerdos de dos amigos abrazados y dándose aliento el uno al otro.

–Yo no le daba _'aliento'_ precisamente…

–¡Sirius! –regañó y se levantó–. Prefiero que lo que hagan Remus y tú continúen entre ustedes, ya he tenido demasiado….

–Oh, vamos, ese día que nos viste al principio había poca luz para saber lo que hacíamos.

–No te preocupes, los gemidos me dieron una idea –bufó–. Además luego los vi en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso….

–¿Qué tanto viste ahí?

–Lo suficiente para un trauma de por vida…

–¡Deja de llorar como nena! Cuando dejes de ser virgen hablaremos…

–¡Ya no soy virgen! –gritó cruzando los brazos.

–Hablo del culo, idiota.

–Tú también eres virgen del culo.

–Yo DOY por el culo, tarado –susurró y se recostó en el piso–. En fin, tendremos que dejarlo ahí, hoy me quedaré a dormir acá, así que ten el ungüento preparado….mierda, Lunático no pega como niña.

–Te hizo mierda, hermano.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Remus, Ain y Peter se encontraban curando las heridas ocasionadas por Black, bastante feas pero no demasiado profundas o dolorosas. Sirius sabía cómo golpear para noquear, lo había hecho varias veces (a diferencia de Lupin) por lo que también sabía cómo golpear sin lastimar demasiado.

–¡Ese chico Black te hizo mierda! –Susurró Ain terminando el vendaje y se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos–. ¿Te dolió?

–No mucho.

–Me percate de brindarle información falsa a Tom Riddle con respecto a ésto, jamás sabrán que fue todo planeado –sonrió Peter–. Espero que eso compense mi estupidez por haberme dejado olvidado el celular en el restaurante de mis padres.

–¿Y ahora qué harán? –preguntó Ain.

–Esperar que actúen, aun así –piensa–. Me preocupa Regulus, ese chico realmente es muy inteligente, tendremos que hacer algo con él si se pone en nuestro camino.

–¡Déjamelo a mí! ¿Dónde escondes tus cuchillos? –se levanta de la cama dispuesto a buscar armamento.

–¡Nada de eso, Ain! Eres realmente peligroso –le mira fuertemente y voltea a ver su computadora–. Lo mejor será ser precavidos y esperar a que ellos muevan las piezas.

–¿Y si descubren el plan? Tú sabes que Regulus es brillante –murmuró Peter, Remus se voltea y el muchachote se esconde detrás de Ain abrazándolo por detrás para su protección–. ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

–Me estás tocando –susurró apretando sus dientes y su puño, el más pequeño, Peter se separa de él rápidamente, no sabía cuál de los dos primos era más peligroso enfadado.

–No te preocupes Peter, si tengo que chupar algunos miembros para que me crean lo haré, pero hay que deshacernos de las serpientes….

_**Continuará.**_

_**1 **_En realidad quiso decir algo así como la menstruación en las mujeres, no se me ocurrió nada más apropiado que 'esos momentos del mes', hasta suena irónico porque la luna llena dura casi lo mismo que 'ese amigo jodido' en las mujeres.

Bueno como verán la pelea fue planeada por Sirius y Remus…creo que era previsible pero está bien. La descripción en realidad era más que nada para que se crean la pelea, Remus no esta enfadado con Sirius (todavía muajajaja)  
Gracias a todos por los comentarios, creo que si no los hubiera recibido no habría actualizado tan rápido (aunque debo admitir que tengo hasta el cap 9 hechos jajaja pero cuando recibo comentarios me inspiran para escribir y eso hace que actualice los caps anteriores –que tengo guardado– antes). La gente de **amor-yaoi** puede ver que he contestado a sus comentarios (por si tienen una pregunta pueden dejarla ahí) y a los de **fanfiction net** también les contesto vía inbox cuando tienen alguna consulta así que revisen su correo.

Saludos. _**Mischief managers**_


	6. Capitulo VI: Lupin's cousin

**London's marauders**

**Por: Jesse L Black**

**Capítulo VI: Lupin's cousin.**

Como si no fuera poco el recibir una paliza de Lunático, tenía qué no hablarle durante un determinado periodo de tiempo, y eso hizo que tanto Sirius como James tuvieran que tomar caminos separados al de Peter y Remus.  
Primero y principal, se sentaban lo más alejado posible y ni siquiera podrían cruzar miradas durante el periodo de receso entre materias. Otra de las cosas es que tenían que evitar cruzarse, sea en la biblioteca (fácil, dado que Potter y Black jamás iban allí) o en los pasillos y si lo hacían debían dirigirse una mirada fría y perturbadora, que comenzaban a sospechar ellos mismo que se habían peleado realmente.  
Al mayor no le importó mucho que toda la escuela murmuraba sobre sus gustos sexuales, pues su novia _Merlene_ le hacía creer a todos que si no era homosexual probablemente sea bisexual, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse aturdido por aquella histérica voz que le preguntaba si era verdad sus asaltos sexuales a Lunático.  
¡Ja! Como si fuera un secreto, todos vieron la mamada que le hizo en pociones y aun se negaban, pero para Sirius había sido sólo eso, _**una mamada**_.

Había pasado el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, el frío evolucionó a un invierno helante, que les hizo padecer de feroces gripes. Sirius solía cumplir en noviembre, poco tiempo después el invierno se hacía peor y el 21 empezaba a nevar. Eso sería indicado, la escuela de magia cerraría para navidad y él no tendría que sufrir porque no ve a Remus o Peter, pero sobre todo a Remus. Ya le era indignante tenérsela que jalar, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer al menos por el momento.  
Misteriosamente la familia de Sirius comenzó a tratarlo mejor cuando supieron que le había roto la cara a ese 'mestizo' y por ende se había alejado de los dos sangre sucias del grupo, lo que ocasionó en su madre una profunda alegría, tan así que comenzó a tratar mejor a su hijo y los periodos de fiesta se hicieron más llevadores en la casa Black, aun así, Sirius había decidido pasar el veinticinco a la tarde en la casa de los Potter, donde horneaban galletas y miraban películas navideñas en el televisor muggle.

–Hace unos días me hablo _Quejicus_ –habló James mientras se desperezaba en el sillón.

–¿Quejicus?

–Ah, disculpa, no te avisé, es el apodo que le puse al chico ese del cabello grasiento –susurró tomando una almohada–. No me acuerdo el nombre.

–Creo que es Snape –susurró Sirius–. Además, ¿qué hacías hablando con él?

–¡Y qué se yo! Se me acercó y comenzó a platicarme, le tuve que pedir disculpas por lo de la emboscada, es una forma de llegarle al jefe –cruzó los brazos–. Parece que Peter hizo bien su trabajo.

–¿Peter?

–Ya que el estúpido de Peter se dejó olvidado el celular y el idiota de Quejicus lo usó en mi contra, tuve que idear un plan, le dije a Peter que vendiera la información falsa sobre tú y Remus.

–¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Peter 'vendió'? –preguntó aterrado.

–Que Remus estaba cansado de ser _tu puta_ o algo así –Sirius rodó los ojos–. Y por ende se veía venir la pelea de hace unos meses.

–Ya, entonces ¿_Quejicus _que pinta acá?

–Parece que Tom le dijo que viniera tras de ti, seguramente quiere hacerte una mamada o salir contigo, Sirius –sonríe de oreja a oreja.

–Por amor a Merlín, James ¡Es Quejicus! Nadie quiere tirarse a Quejicus –explicó como si fuera lo más sensato del mundo.

–¡Por favor, Sirius! Tápale la cara con algo, y te lo tiras –se ríe–. Yo lo haría. Una mamada gratis no se le niega a nadie.

–Entonces hazla tú.

–No gracias, yo tengo a Lily para eso –sonrió victorioso.

–Lily ni siquiera sabe que existes.

–¡Si lo sabe! ¿Recuerdas el otro día en clases? Ella me habló, y sobre todo, no me dijo "Potter" como siempre lo hace, me dijo "James" –respondió, Sirius suspira.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo al menos? –el muchacho parecía completamente negado–. Dijo con estas exactas palabras '_James, eres la peor persona de TODAS las que he conocido'_

–Pero dijo mi nombre, ¡James! –Sirius negó con la cabeza.

–Eres tan selectivo –bufó y miró su celular de reojo–. ¿Tú crees que Remus me llame?

–Lo dudo, pero puedo hablar con Peter si quieres para saber cómo esta, recuerda que yo tampoco debería acercarme mucho a él.

–Me…mejor no

Ese día justamente Remus había decidido salir de su casa para ir a comprar la comida de navidad, hacía tal frío invernal que tuvo que colocarse la enorme campera que le habían comprado sus compañeros en su cumpleaños, con peludito en la capucha y en las mangas. Llevaba una bufanda bastante abrigada enroscada en el cuello y los ojos ligeramente cerrados. El viento helaba y la nieve caiga suavemente desde el cielo, estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso cuando observó a tres muchachos parados en la esquina. Intentó evitarlos pero se alertaron de su presencia:

–Miren nada más quien es, '_Remus J. Lupin'_ –la voz de Lucius marcó un poco el clima, el castaño levantó su rostro para verlos.

–¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó el chico, Lucius se apoyó en la pared.

–Veo que te cansaste de chuparle el pene al estúpido de Black –sonrió–. ¿Te cansaste de ser la puta de turno?

–Eso no te importa a ti, ¿o sí? –se acercó desafiante, Crabbe iba a reaccionar pero Malfoy puso el brazo delante para que no avanzara.

–En realidad, si me importa. La paliza que le diste a ese Black fue magistral, una obra de arte para las serpientes –se acercó y le tomó de la barbilla que estaba oculta detrás de toda esa ropa–. Felicidades, Lupin. Pensar que todos te creían un chupa vergas de primera que lame los zapatos de Potter y Black, pero eres más que ello.

–Puedo subsistir sin ellos dos, en cambio, ¿tú no puedes estar un día sin lamerle las bolas a tu jefe? –Goyle se ríe pero inmediatamente la mirada asesina de Malfoy le obliga a callar.

–No digas suciedades con esa boquita –se aparta–. Necesitamos gente en nuestro grupo, gente que de verdad tenga sangre en sus venas.

–¿No les importa que sea mestizo? Recuerdo lo que dijo Regulus y…

–Regulus está con Snape, nosotros actuamos por separado, además –acorralo a Lupin en la pared mientras daba un paso tras otro, apoyó su brazo encima de la cabeza del chico, había una terrible diferencia de alturas–. Siempre me haz agradado, Lupin.

–¿En serio? –preguntó desafiante, a lo que el rubio asiste.

–Eres inteligente, atractivo; enloqueces a más de uno, pero estabas ocupado haciendo de puta a Black que no te diste cuenta de ello, y pícaro, el sangre pura no quiso que te dieras cuenta y te cegó ahogándote en su semen, pero ya estás aquí, liberado de él para siempre.

–¿Qué me ofreces, Malfoy? –preguntó, el rubio sonrió de costado.

–Todo lo que quieras…..me gustas Remus, me gustas en verdad –susurró acercándose–. Y me encantaría saber que tú piensas igual, sé que tú 'pelea' con Black te ha dejado herido y créeme, no es mi intención tomarte como una zorra, así que esperaré a que te unas a nosotros y puedas entender lo que me pasa…..aquí –pone una mano en el pecho–. Y aquí –baja su mano hasta sus pantalones y luego se separa–. Vamos chicos.

Pasaron solo unas semanas en las cuales los chicos terminaron de festejar las fiestas y regresaron a clase al poco tiempo. Ese día sábado, Sirius se encontraba en su casa, la mansión Black era realmente una delicia para los ojos de quien pasara a verla. Espeluznante y dominante en el barrio, Grimmauld place doce contaba con un hermoso jardín delantero que cuidaba el elfo doméstico Kreacher, una esplendorosa entrada de madera con marcos de oro, ventanas, cuatro abajo y cuatro arriba, en particular, la última de la derecha era la habitación de Sirius Black.  
Muy pocas personas habían tenido el honor de estar allí, algunas exnovias, parientes, James, Peter y Remus, su hermano, y obviamente el mismo Sirius. Era de las habitaciones más grandes, decorada con rojo y dorado, una enorme cama de dos plazas de roble con respaldo esculpido, cuatro barrotes, uno en cada punta de la cama, y un techo de telas que caían suavemente por los costados. Dos mesas de noche repletas de fotos, posters en las paredes de motos, jugadores de futbol muggle y modelos en bikini. Un enorme espejo frente a la cama con una cómoda también de madera, un enorme y esplendoroso armario firme y una puerta que daba a su baño privado.  
El enorme ventanal con balcón dando a la calle, una enorme enredadera por la cual podía bajar cuando quería huir de la familia que había venido a casa o podía tomar otro camino y saltar el subtecho y deslizarse por las columnas que lo mantenían, así solían entrar o salir de su habitación, también estaba como se dijo, la enredadera a un costado de su casa como parte de la decoración, solo debía bajar al subtecho y darse la vuelta por el costado de la casa para bajar por la enredadera si eras menos temerario.  
Ese sábado Sirius estaba fumando en su cama, se encontraba con short dado que el invierno se estaba yendo lentamente, la nieve había bajado por sobre manera y su cuarto se encontraba extremadamente caluroso. Consigo, estaba Remus, si, Remus, quien también fumaba con él mientras leía una revista, acostado en la cama junto a Sirius pero del lado opuesto, con los pies en el respaldo y la cabeza en la otra punta.

–Tienes muchas agallas para venir a verme cuando sabes que mi hermano está en el grupo de las serpientes –sonrió Sirius pasándole el cigarro–. Puede oírnos.

–No nos oirá si cierras la _puta boca_, Black –sonrió–. Además, no iba a dejarte solo con doscientas cajetillas de cigarros para ti solo.

–Eres un _puto adicto_ a todo Remus –bufó, Remus dejó la revista a un costado para luego colocar el cigarro (que estaba acabando) en su boca

–Al cigarro, al chocolate ¿y a qué más? –Preguntó provocándolo, Sirius se acercó gateando y le quitó el cigarro de la boca.

–A mi boca, a mi pene, a la sensación….–le besó, un beso como los que solían tener antes de la estúpida pelea.

–Hmmm, sabes demasiado a tabaco –se separó un poco–. Me gustaría más si tuvieras un sabor, sea chocolate.

–Debo tener chocolate por ahí, si quieres lo busco –Remus niega–. ¿Qué?

–Recuerdas le pacto que hicimos ¿verdad? –Sirius parecía no entender a donde iba su amigo–. Nada sexo.

–¡¿Cuándo hicimos ese _**estúpido**_ pacto?! –Se alertó, Remus le silencia con un gesto–. Lo siento, olvidé que mi hermano está en casa.

–Cuando acordamos que entraríamos al grupo de las serpientes ¿no te acuerdas? –Sirius parecía no recordarlo o no querer hacerlo–. No tendremos sexo –susurró reclinándose sobre él, haciendo que Sirius se recueste, mientras su mano se desliza por encima del short–. No significa que no pueda tocarte.

–¡Estúpido Remus! –masculló, como el short era completamente fino, la fricción de la mano de Remus era total, se estremeció completamente. El castaño bajó hasta besar el cuello, la mano de Sirius se posicionó detrás de la cabeza, presionándole más contra él.

–¿Hm? ¿Te gusta ésto? –preguntó separándose un poco más para unir sus boca. Usualmente cuando se besaban era simplemente lengua, los labios apenas se movían un poco para dar más comodidad y agilidad, pero las lenguas permanecían fuera danzando, esta vez no, Remus movió más la boca mientras se apretaba contra Sirius; la mano que anteriormente estaba en la cabeza bajó hasta las nalgas del muchacho que estaba encima, las dos manos allí, apretando con fuerza.

–¡Sirius! ¿Estás ahí? –ante el sonido de la voz de Regulus, Sirius volteó a Remus haciendo que éste se estrellara completamente en el piso y se incorporó ágilmente de la cama antes que su hermano abriera la puerta y le encontrara ruborizado–. ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –fisgoneó la habitación desde su lugar, Remus se escondió debajo de la cama luego de tocarse los lugares golpeados.

–¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un cuarto? Estúpida serpiente –Regulus frunció el ceño.

–Te crees mucho ¿no, Sirius? Ahora que mamá piensa que tú y tu noviecito no están fornicando como conejos por todos los sectores de la casa, pero no te preocupes, yo averiguaré que hay detrás de todo ésto–dio un paso adentro, estaba buscando algo que le incriminara, Sirius se levantó.

–Largo de mi habitación, si haz venido a decirme esa estupidez mejor lárgate –Regulus le echa un vistazo, Sirius agradecía que aún no había terminado de excitarse por completo, sino, su miembro se notaría duro y firme entre sus ropas.

–¡No me hagas reír! Tal vez convenciste a _**las serpientes**_ que ya no estás con el sangre sucia, pero a mí no me engañas, tú no dejarías un culo gratis así como así –le señala–. Te conozco bien, y sé lo que disfrutabas cuando te la comía ¿no es así?

–Para tener quince años sabes demasiado de sexo, ¿a quién te has estado comiendo tú, hermanito? Tal vez al profesor Slughorn, tan buenas notas tienes y estás en su ¿cómo se llama? Club de eminencia.

–Tú nunca llegarás allí porque eres tan hueco como tus ligues –Remus aprieta las manos debajo de la cama–. Escucha, hermano, sé que tú estás ocultando algo y lo voy a descubrir.

–Suenas tan poco amenazante cuando luego de decir algo agresivo me dices '_hermano_' –sonríe con sorna–. Das pena, Regulus.

–¡Cállate!

–Siempre fuiste un chico atractivo y nunca una sola corrida, debe ser aburrida tu patética existencia ¿no? –se acerca–. Pues mal por ti, Regulus, casi todos los chicos buenos que te la pueden poner están apartados.

–No soy como tú, _**un gay asqueroso**_.

–Ya veremos quién es el gay, puta barata ¡Largo de mi cuarto! ¡Y no vuelvas! –le empujó hacia afuera cerrando la puerta con violencia ante los gritos homofóbicos de su hermano.

Remus suspira y sale debajo de la cama, con un paquete de cigarros en la mano que sacó del hueco. Una vez que los gritos cesaron y que Regulus se retiró, Remus sonrió y le paso los cigarros.

–Creo que tengo a alguien que puede ayudarnos con Regulus –sonrió y se sentó–. Es un primo.

–¿Un primo? ¿Tú tienes primos? –Remus parecía creer que Sirius era un completo imbécil.

–¡Claro que tengo primo! Tengo parientes al igual que tú, pero particularmente este primo puede ayudar a Regulus a no meterse donde no lo llaman –Sirius arquea una ceja–. Pero hay un problema.

–¿Un problema?

–La edad.

–Regulus cumplirá quince el mes que viene, si son sus catorce años el problema –Remus niega.

–No, no, no es así la cosa –suspiró–. _Ain_ tiene doce.

–¿Quién _diablos_ es Ain?

–¡Mi primo, Sirius! Pon atención –chasquea los dedos delante del rostro de Sirius–. Ain tiene doce años, falta unos cuatro meses para que cumpla trece.

–¿Crees que no tengan temas de conversación?

–Es que no es precisamente para conversar que te ofrezco a mi primo –Sirius entonces comprendió–. Ain cumple recién los trece el cuatro de Abril, los chicos de doce no se acercan a los de quince en Hogwarts, sobre todo si no son de la misma casa…..

–Espera, ¿de qué casa es tu primo?

–_Ravenclaw_, aunque no lo parece, tú sabes, tiene aretes en las orejas y una pinta de delincuente, pero es bastante estudioso, pero también es sangre sucia eso sí.

–¿Es primo por parte de madre? –Remus afirma.

–Es brujo, pero es sangre completamente sucia, sus padres son muggles.

–Ya veo, será difícil que se acerque a menos que le inventemos un apellido de sangre pura, ¿cuándo puedo conocerlo? Así comenzamos el plan.

–Tendré que preguntarle, iré a la biblioteca por él –camina hacia la ventana para salir de allí por ese lugar.

–Espera, Si es estudioso…. ¿Estás seguro que ese chico podrá sacarnos a Regulus de encima? Quiero decir, una rata de biblioteca –Remus sonrió.

–Cuando lo conozcas, lo sabrás…

El rostro de Sirius Black era un poema, pero no de esos poemas dulces y románticos, sino de esos de duda, intriga y sorpresa. Allí delante de él estaba Remus Lupin, su amigo, se habían encontrado en un callejón luego que éste le dijera por teléfono que su primo Ain había aceptado el trato. "**Ain" Howell** era toda una sorpresa para él, no debía medir más de un metro **sesenta y siete** (cosa que contrastaba con el metro **setenta y cinco** que medía Regulus), su cabello era naturalmente rubio pero lo traía teñido de bordo, largo hasta su cintura y lacio, algunos mechones delante de las orejas y otros que le cubrían parcialmente los ojos con elegancia, éstos eran de un tono esmeralda que lo diferenciaban tajantemente de Lupin. Traía montones de aretes en sus dos orejas, un fierro atravesado en una de ellas como lo traía Sirius, a simple vista se notaba que era un muchacho problemático, pero de buen leer, pues cargaba una bolsa repleta de libros.  
Delgado, bastante delgado, traía una camisera de una banda de rock, un chaleco sin mangas de tela con algunas tachas, un jean roto y unas botas de cuero con adornos de acero, también traía anillos y unas muñequeras con tachas y pinches. Realmente si se lo veía, a pesar de su hermoso rostro y apariencia completamente infantil, no dudarías en cruzar la otra esquina.

–Pregunta –habló Sirius, Remus asistió–. ¿Qué es _**Ain**_?

–Su apodo.

–Pero que significa.

–Creo que es una estrella de la constelación de tauro, aquí está, alumbrando la vida de los demás y de paso destruyéndolas. –Sonrió de costado–. Aunque es buen hijo y muy estudioso. –Miró a su primo–. Bien, te explicaré el plan. Sirius, aquí presente –el pelinegro saludo amablemente–. Tiene un hermano al que quieres que lo mantengas fuera de nuestros planes.

–El tal ¿'_soy una_ _estrella brillante de la constelación de Leo'?_–repreguntó, ambos asisten–. ¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Ponerle una navaja en el cuello?

–No, no, no, tratemos de salir todos vivos de ésta, Ain –se escandalizó, sabía que algo así saldría a la luz–. Lo siento Sirius, realmente Ain es un buen chico pero tiene estas ocurrencias, aunque estuvo en la correccional.

–Siempre salgo por buena conducta.

–Creo que es una información que me hubiera venido bien saber, Remus; además ¿Correccional? ¿Dejaré a mi hermano en manos de un psicópata de doce años? –Sirius estaba a punto de dar de baja el plan.

–Fueron unos delitos simples –sonrió nervioso el castaño–. Como puede ser, disturbios en vía pública o que golpeó a una banda de muchachos por el robo de una cartera.

–¿Te metieron preso por defenderte?

–No, yo quería la cartera de ellos –sonrió el 'niño' cruzando los brazos y apoyando su espalda en la pared, Sirius miró a Remus.

–Estás bromeando ¿verdad? –preguntó, Remus negó–. No puedo dejar a este psicópata juvenil con mi hermano, lo matará, y sabrán que fui yo el de la idea.

–No te preocupes, él no ha matado a nadie _**aun**_…

–¡AUN! –Resaltó Sirius y miró de reojo al muchacho–. No sé Remus, no me parece buena idea, es decir, detesto a Regulus pero no lo suficiente para mandarle a un delincuente perverso juvenil a cazarlo…

–Acuérdate que Regulus no es ningún tonto, necesita algo fuerte para variar y desviar las miradas, confía en mi Sirius –apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico–. Bueno, _**operación 33**_.

–Ok, nos vemos mañana –Ain caminó hasta el final del callejón y se giró hacia las calles principales. Sirius aun miraba a Remus con terror.

–No te preocupes, Ain no va a lastimarlo –sonrió.

–Remus, a cuantas personas '_no ha lastimado'_ tu psicópata primito, porque no me creo que ese chico fue a prisión por gritar en la calle ¿sabes? –Remus pensó unos minutos.

–Bueno, tal vez le cortó el cuello a alguien –el rostro de Sirius cambió, palideciendo–. Pe-pero ¡Sobrevivió!

–Ay Remus, eso no me deja especialmente tranquilo; además si gracias al delincuente de tu pariente mi hermano se muere, me mandarán a Azkaban y arrastraré tu culo conmigo.

–Tranquilo, Sirius, no lo hará…–piensa un momento–. Espero que no lo haga.

**Continuará.**

Bueno acá está otro capítulo. Particularmente me gusta mucho el personaje de **Ain**, pronto sabremos qué ocurre con él porque tendrá su historia, además a través de él veremos un poco más de la vida de Remus (no está en el fic por nada).  
Con respecto a Regulus (te veo un futuro negro, muy negro o mejor dicho ¿bordo?). Como ven, Sirius y Remus no pueden separarse por más que lo quieran, pero aún no ha pasado lo peor y mejor me callo!

_La operación 33_ es un nombre clave para que empiece con lo planeado (acosar a Regulus intelectualmente es uno de sus trabajos).

Besos a todos. _**Mischief managers.**_


	7. Capitulo VII: Dragons

_**London's marauders**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

_**Capitulo VII: Dragons**_

Sirius no podía seguir mucho su plan con respecto al primo de Lupin, pues de esa forma se metería en un grave problema. Actualmente su familia se encontraba muy unida, demasiado unida y eso era irritante aun para él. Miró de reojo al muchacho de cabello bordo, quien miraba a su vez con mucha insistencia a su hermano menor.  
El plan había avanzado bastante, según le informaba Remus, y Regulus había picado al menos en la primera conversación. Ain se presentó como: Lastrange, lo que le permitió ingresar a la vida del menor de los Black rápidamente, pero Regulus no era estúpido y por detrás seguramente estaba recolectando información de su pequeño nuevo amigo, el cual realmente le espantaba por el hecho de ser tan problemático.  
Por mientras, Sirius tenía que seguir con su 'actuación', odiar a Remus le resultaba muy complicado, y meterse en el nido de las serpientes también lo era. Estaban en pleno febrero, el invierno comenzaba a desaparecer involuntariamente y a pesar que no hacía calor, el hielo se había derretido en su totalidad.

Dio un simple vistazo, unos segundos no hacían nada, y pudo ver a Remus haciendo sus deberes como siempre lo hacía, completamente solo o tal vez acompañado de Peter en silencio, le había comunicado que Lucius había picado aun antes de año nuevo, por lo que no debía importarle eso, pero su problema más grande era Snape. El muchacho de cabello oscuro había manifestado querer juntarse con ellos (James y Sirius) a estudiar, pero no se había dado la oportunidad hasta ese preciso momento, ahora estaba sentado a su lado, con Potter en frente riéndose involuntariamente cada vez que el muchacho se le acercaba para preguntarle algo sobre encantamientos.

–Sino quieren que esté aquí sólo díganmelo –afirmó Snape, tal vez cansado de la actitud infantil de James.

–Disculpa, me acordé de un chiste muy bueno que me contaron anoche y no puedo parar –susurró, intentó ponerse serio pero era realmente imposible.

–¿Sigues con las serpientes? –preguntó Sirius, Snape se sorprendió–. Quiero decir, supe que Lucius está tras el culo de Remus.

–Estúpido Malfoy, piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor, pero no se saldrá con la suya –apretó fuertemente el pergamino y Black pudo notar por primera vez el semblante de odio.

Snape estaba realmente harto de Malfoy, primeramente se habían convertido en 'amigos con derecho', aunque al principio fue solamente para que Snape pudiera entrar al grupo, los buenos tratos de Lucius habían encandilado al de cabellera negra; ¡Pero no! Ahora todo el mundo detrás del culo del castaño que dejó Black, eso le hervía la sangre. Al menos podía sentirse tranquilo de una cosa, el estúpido de Lupin no volvería a poner una mano a los chicos que le gustaba y eso tenía que dejárselo claro de una vez. Miró a Sirius quien continuaba escribiendo en el pergamino y luego a Lupin, del otro lado de la mesa y a la punta. Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños y frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius, un tanto perturbado, Snape reaccionó y suspiró.

–Sí, sí, no pasa nada –masculló. Sirius se sentía intranquilo, por primera vez le preocupaba alguien que no era sí mismo y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

–Bueno, si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí –susurró, James levantó la cabeza completamente sorprendido, por mientras Snape no le dio importancia y continuó con sus deberes.

–¡_Hey, Sirius_! –los tres se dieron vuelta a pesar que el muchacho que habló se dirigió a su hermano; **Regulus Black** cada día se parecía más a Sirius y eso daba terror a todo el mundo, su cabello lacio lo tenía todo detrás de las orejas para que no molestase, aunque su flequillo estaba más largo de lo común, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos grises ardientes observando, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Regulus se parecía cada día más a su hermano mayor–. ¿Tú me mandaste a _ese Ravenclaw_ que me persigue a sol y sombra?

–¿De qué _demonios_ hablas? –preguntó sorprendido, Regulus señala con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás, por el espacio encima de su hombro, la mesa de Ravenclaw a su espalda, Sirius sonrió.

–¿Por qué te enviaría a alguien? ¿Piensas que soy idiota?

–Si –dijo tenaz, Sirius tomó ello como un insulto y si, definitivamente era un insulto–. No hay nadie más idiota qué piense que no me daría cuenta de ello.

–Yo que tú me haría su amigo, no tienes muchos y no sé si puedas llegar a interesarle a alguien.

–¡No necesito amigos! No soy como tú –masculló, se notaba algo enojado–. Pero tomaré tu sugerencia al pie de la letra, hermanito.

–¿Qué sugerencia? –preguntó, Regulus se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente y se retiró–. ¿Qué _mierda_ le picó a este chico?

–No lo sé, y a todo esto ¿quién es el Ravenclaw? ¿Lo conoces?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –era mentira, pero debía mantener las apariencias, Severus aún estaba allí y aunque pareciera que las serpientes se hubieran dividido, Snape jamás dijo haberse separado de Tom Riddle, el principal cabecilla.

Regulus salió de su casa como todos los sábados a la tarde, llevaba su cabello hasta el cuello, unos lentes de sol, su expansor en la oreja derecha y un chicle en su boca. Solía usar camisa negra al cuerpo y unos Jeans, botas de cuero con tachas y alguna que otra pulsera de cuerina. Tener quince años le había cambiado un poco, ya no fruncía tanto el entrecejo (aunque solía hacerlo al enojarse con Sirius).  
Regulus no era como su hermano y a la vez era igual a él, tenía esas extrañas ideas de la sangre pura, pero a la vez podía cambiar de opiniones si fuera posible. También, a diferencia de Sirius, se llevaba extraordinario con el elfo doméstico de la familia: _Kreacher_, a quien Regulus quería mucho.  
Dio la vuelta a la calle dispuesto a ir al bar donde trabajaba cuando giró la cabeza y notó a un muchacho delgado, de cabellera bordó y larga, sentado en el suelo en el callejón, era el Ravenclaw al que no había reconocido debido a que no llevaba la ropa de Hogwarts. Se sorprendió al notar que ambos traían la misma vestimenta, salvo por una cosa, mientras él llevaba camisa de seda el muchacho llevaba una remera oscura, pero el resto de los accesorios y vestimenta eran involuntariamente parecido.  
Sonrió de costado y se metió al callejón, aún tenía tiempo para ir al bar. Cuando el muchacho más joven levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos grises.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó, era estúpido dado que lo estaba mirando.

–Prendo un cigarro, para ser muy inteligente eres realmente un _imbécil_ –masculló Ain.

–Eres menor, no deberías fumar –se sentó también, justo en frente y extendió su mano para que le diera el cigarro, el muchacho se lo da y Regulus comenzó a fumarlo.

–Tú también eres menor.

–Tengo quince años, a mi edad mi hermano se drogaba, tomaba, fumaba y tenía sexo en público, un cigarro no me hará daño –murmuró, Ain sonrió y agachó su cabeza–. No eres un Lestrange, eso me quedó claro hace unos días.

–Eres realmente bueno para descubrir cosas –ironizó el chico y comenzó a jugar con sus anillos en los dedos, evitando mirar al joven Black.

–También sé que algo tienes que ver con ese grupito que comanda mi hermano y el chico Potter, ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Los merodeadores? –El joven levanta la vista y arquea la ceja–. Haz sido bastante discreto pero lo sé, es un sexto sentido, tienes su olor.

–¿Estás diciendo que apesto?

–_Tu sangre_ –sonrió–. Es sucia, el olor puedo sentirlo desde mi casa, un sangre sucia es diferente a los puros en muchos sentidos, principalmente ese desagradable olor.

–¡Yo no apesto, estúpido purista! –estira la mano para tomar una caja que no había entrado al bote de basura y se la arrojó, Regulus no pudo esquivarla y se la incrustó en el pecho.

–¡Ten cuidado, enano! –sentenció–. También averigüe que deberías estar en Azkaban, eres desagradable ¿sabes? Pero hay algo en ti que me agrada mucho.

–¿Apesto, soy desagradable y te agrado?, es realmente buena tu lógica –Regulus le pasa su cigarro y el muchacho se lo coloca en la boca, pero tose al no saber cómo fumarlo–. Cof, cof.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Doce.

–¡Doce! –se impresionó, pero sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente, a una muchísimo más tranquila–. ¿Cumplirás pronto los trece?

–El próximo mes ¿por qué? –continuó, Regulus sonrió de costado.

–¡Nada, nada! Sólo quería saber –se levanta–. A pesar de ser un impuro completo, con padres odiosamente muggles, me agradas demasiado como para no tenerte de mi lado. No sé cómo llegaste a mí, ni que es lo que quieres, pero no me interesa tampoco.

–No te creas tan importante, Black –respondió, también se levantó e intentó acomodar sus pantalones–. A veces las cosas ocurren por trabajo.

–Ya veo, alguien contrató a un mocoso de doce años a perseguirme ¿no?

–Un mocoso que sabe usar una navaja –saca de entre sus prendas la navaja y la coloca muy cerca del cuello del muchacho, Regulus se sorprendió por la habilidad de éste.

–Realmente me haría bien tener a alguien tan racionalmente irracional en mi grupo.

–¿Grupo? ¿Cómo considerar un grupo cuando solamente hay una persona en él? –Regulus frunce el ceño.

–No me provoques, niño –le señala–. No te preocupes, sabrás de mi cuando realice los últimos detalles, las _serpientes y los merodeadores_ necesitan una tercera pata para ésto, _**los dragones**_.

–¿Dragones? –preguntó, Regulus sonrió.

–Ya verás –se aleja de allí y vuelve a sus anchas caminando por las calles. Ain simplemente le nota, allí, el joven Black quien más se parecía a Sirius.

Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew caminaron hacia la casa del primero luego de clases, el frío se estaba consumiendo y las pequeñas ráfagas menguaban. Lucius Malfoy seguía muy de cerca a su nuevo aprendiz, era realmente turbio, Remus John Lupin, una delicia para muchos y un patán para otros. Remus era delincuente juvenil, pero sólo para ayudar a su familia. Muchas veces se había unido a peleas callejeras para ayudar a sus valiosos amigos, pero ahora que se encontraba desnudo prácticamente (sin ser respaldado por Black y Potter), era más fácil llegar a él. Se acercó, su melena rubia se meció suavemente en cada paso mientras Crabbe y Goyle los seguía de cerca.

–Remus –el castaño levanta la mirada, aun llevaba la ropa de Gryffindor puesta y le comenzó a dar frío–. Vendrás a la reunión de las serpientes ¿verdad? –el muchacho sonríe de costado.

–Por supuesto, Lucius.

–¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable con las serpientes, Remus? –el chico voltea a ver directamente a su amigo a los ojos.

–Hace unos meses, antes de año nuevo, me encontré a Lucius en la calle y me ofreció un gran trato.

–Todo el mundo por sus servicios, he visto como golpeas Lupin y serías un eslabón interesante en nuestra organización –cruzo los brazos y se acercó, elegantemente–. Además, podrías ayudarme con algunos problemas que tengo.

–¿Cuáles? –preguntó.

–Los de mis pantalones, hermosura –le toma de la barbilla rápidamente–. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lucius comenzó a acercarse a la boca de Remus, y Peter estaba sudando del nerviosismo, ¿qué pasaba si ese rubiete besaba a su amigo? No podía impedirlo, aunque Sirius lo felicitaría, pero tampoco podía permitir que eso ocurriese. Estaba demasiado cerca y Remus no se quitaba ¡qué diablos iban a hacer!

–¡Malfoy! –una voz se escuchó detrás, los chicos se dieron vuelta para ver a Tom Riddle, ese chico jamás dejaba el cuartel general y no se lo podía ver durante las tardes caminando tranquilamente por las calles–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el salón, sirviendo copas.

–Oh, claro, jefe…sólo estaba, ya sabe usted, ocupado en otros menesteres –Lucius se aparta para que Tom pueda ver a Remus, allí, completamente de pie.

–Oh, Lupin, lo conozco, era el que le hacía una paja al hermano de Regulus ¿verdad? –Hace una expresión de asco–. Debes tener muchas agallas para estar con ese chico.

–¿Po-Por qué? –preguntó Peter.

–¿Por qué? Es un traidor ¿no sabes? Toda la familia Black lo odia –sonrió–. Supongo que es porque jamás estará a la altura de la familia Black, espero que no te haya contagiado algo; pero no importa, me enteré que te hiciste respetar y le diste una gran golpiza….

–¡Y lo volvería a hacer! –Al fin Remus habló y dejó satisfecho con sus palabras a sus compañeros.

–Bien dicho Remus, ven conmigo y trae al gordito también, pueden servirme de mucho en el bar y ganarán dinero allí, vengan –Lucius tomó la mano de Remus y lo guio, mientras tanto Peter lo seguía detrás.

A pesar que Remus era considerado un "sangre sucia", su padre era un Brujo sangre pura y el apellido le bastó para que no fuera completamente despreciado, aun así, éste había rechazado la herencia familiar por no estar de acuerdo con sus ideales, además, no olvidemos que Tom Riddle era también un mestizo, por lo que sería hasta irónico que no aceptara a un igual como Remus en su pandilla, también era amigo de Severus Snape, otro mestizo.  
Por otro lado, Sirius comenzó a hacer una buena relación con Snape y empezaba a caerle bien, lo que le aturdía un poco ¿Él? ¿Con Snape? ¿Cómo había pasado? Se sorprendía lo que podía hacer una discusión frente a todos y se preguntaba si su hermano evitaría en meterse en su vida ahora que el pelirrojo había entrado en acción, su pregunta tal vez se respondería en poco tiempo, pues desde la ventana de su cuarto pudo verlo pasar (a Ain) hace una hora, de un lado al otro, era insistente el enano.

Regulus, terminaba de trabajar y volvía a su casa, se pasaba gran parte de su día dibujando en un pedazo de papel muy religiosamente y con detalles minúsculos pero que hacían de su diseño una obra de arte._ Kreacher_ lo atendía gentilmente mientras el muchacho le posaba una mano en la cabeza con gentileza. Como le había dicho a _ese extraño pelirrojo _que había aparecido en su vida de casualidad, haría su propio grupo para enfrentarse a su hermano y a las serpientes que tanto lo estaban usando, por lo que lo principal en su momento era el diseño de su logotipo: _un dragón._  
No era un dragón cualquiera, era uno largo, como los dragones chicos, que se envolvían en una varita, con dos grandes bigotes, ojos fuertes y decididos; debajo de todo un lazo con el nombre "R.A.B". Su habitación no era muy diferente a la de su hermano, salvo tal vez muchísimo más limpia por la labor del elfo. Un enorme ropero, piso de madera, una cama doble de roble esculpida, un baño separado de la habitación pero dentro de ésta, un enorme balcón con rejas a la altura de la cintura y un escritorio con silla justo en frente de su cama. Sonrió y miró el diseño, ahora sólo faltaba saber dónde se lo tatuaría y la idea de la espalda surgió inmediatamente.  
Esperó hasta que sus padres se fueran a dormir y se deslizó por el balcón de su ventana cuesta abajo, usando el techo para bajar mejor por las columnas. Las luces del cuarto de su hermano estaban apagadas, lo cual le indicaba que estaba durmiendo o también se había ido. Intentó no golpearse cuando saltó en la yerba y caminó por los jardines hacia fuera, siguió la calle principal y bajó hasta el callejón, miró para ambos lados y frunció el ceño.

–¿Me buscabas? –preguntó una voz detrás, el chico se asustó y giró la cabeza para ver al muchacho de cabello rojo oscuro limándose las uñas apoyado en la pared.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Estás en el callejón donde me encuentras seguido, miraste a ambos lados y frunciste el ceño cuando no me viste, creí que eso me daría a entender que estabas esperando encontrarme –sonrió.

–¿Un niño como tú no debería estar en la cama?

–¡Mañana cumplo trece años!

–Te daré un regalo por adelantado, sígueme –le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el final de la calle.

Ain no se inmutó en lo absoluto y lo siguió por la avenida hasta encontrar un local al final de la calle, era pequeño pero destellaba colores por los anuncios. Entraron y observaron un montón de dibujos, aros y diseños. Un hombre grande y musculoso los esperaba allí, Regulus le dio el diseño de su dragón y el hombre lo observó.

–¿Dónde lo quieres? –preguntó.

–En la espalda, aquí –señala su omóplato izquierdo con la mano derecha–. Que sea grande, y se vea perfectamente, debo volver a casa.

–Sabes que el tatuaje no es como el piercing, tienes que dormir boca abajo –da dos palmadas en el en el asiento donde el muchacho hacía su trabajo.

–¿Cómo pretendes que me acueste boca abajo allí? ¿No tienes una camilla?

–Se hace una camilla, Regulus –aclaró el muchacho. El pelinegro se acostó entonces y se hizo una camilla.

–¿Y qué se supone que hago yo aquí? ¿Mirarte la espalda? –el más joven vio cómo Regulus se quitó la camisa y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Tú también te lo harás.

–Estás de broma ¿verdad?

–Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, niño tonto –aclaró, el hombre prendió la máquina, que a simple vista parecía una normal pero a medida que el dibujo se hiciera se daría cuenta que era mágica, y la dejó mientras limpiaba el sector en el cual trabajaría.

–¿Sabes que puedo irme en este momento, verdad?

–Pero no lo harás –sonrió, estúpido Regulus Black, sabía todo perfectamente.

Paso poco tiempo y el trabajo estaba casi terminado, los tatuajes se hacían de a partes, por más que fueras mágicos, por lo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que la piel estuviera manejable nuevamente, aunque aun así le puso color rojo al dragón y los dientes de blanco. Le pusieron un parche para que la camisa no le rosara y terminó completamente. Se paró y le tomó del brazo al chico para sentarlo en el sillón alargado, le sacaron entre los dos el pulóver gris que llevaba y Regulus le señaló la parte de adentro del brazo.

–Quiero que lo hagas ahí, Ernie ¿de acuerdo? –el hombre afirmó.

–¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?

–Do-….en realidad ahora mismo tengo trece –bufó, el hombre comenzó a tatuar aquel brazo–. ¡Mierda Black, _te odio_!

–No, no lo haces –cruzó los brazos y le observó, el chico giró la cabeza–. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

–No veré como me hacen el tatuaje, me da impresión.

–¿Casi degollaste a un tipo y te da impresión eso? ¿Eres idiota? –Ain frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos.

Al terminar dicho tatuaje, Ain se dio cuenta que en el lazo que debería ir su nombre (como en el de Regulus decía R.A.B) decía claro "R.A.B".

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué diablos tengo tu nombre en el brazo? –el pelinegro se quitó el cabello de los ojos y sonrió, pero no contestó.

–Bien, aquí está la cuenta por los dos tatuajes, debo cerrar –el hombre le pasó un precio y Regulus pagó por ambos tatuajes–. Recuerda que debes ponerte un ungüento que te ayude a cicatrizar allí en la espalda, y tú también muchacho.

–¿Y cómo se supone que me lo voy a poner? Nadie de mi familia debe enterarse que tengo un tatuaje.

–Ese es tu problema por ponértelo en la espalda, hijo –dijo Ernie, Ain se tapó la boca para evitar reírse.

–No te rías, tú me lo pondrás.

–¿Yo? ¿Estás bromeando, no?

–¿Haz leído lo que dice aquí en tu brazo? –Le tomó violentamente el brazo–. Dice R.A.B.

–Ya lo sé, y te pregunté por qué y no me respondiste. Debería ser mi nombre.

–Ahora eres parte de mi grupo.

–¿Un grupo de dos idiotas? Sabía que eras un imbécil, pero no para hacer _**ésto**_.

–Idiota, ésto es el inicio de algo grande….y a propósito ¿cómo te llamas? –Giró para mirarlo, el chico volteó también a verlo a los ojos–. Sé que Ain es tu apodo, pero ¿tú nombre real?

–…Kilian, **Kilian Ain Howell**. Ain es mi segundo nombre….

**Continuará.**

Antes que nada quiero decirles que haré una pausa temporal en el fic, no se preocupen, solo serán unos días hasta que pueda tener más capítulos para actualizar jajaja. Ahora si….

Disculpen nuevamente si me desvié del tema central, esta vez no puse ninguna escena de Severus (o casi ninguna jajaja), pero es que necesitaba también mostrar el nuevo grupo que se forma en la ciudad, _Los Dragones_. Sabrán un poco más de ellos a medida que se desarrolle más el fanfic.

¡Al fin Ain tiene nombre de pila! Su nombre real es: **Kilian Ain Howell**. _Kilian_ viene del celta y el nombre ésta relacionado con la lucha. _Ain _es una estrella de la constelación de Tauro, creo que por eso Regulus y Ain se llevan bastante bien, son estrellas en el firmamento. Bueno, a partir de ahora puede que use su nombre de pila (Kilian) para llamarlo o también Ain.


	8. Capitulo VIII: One lion one snake

_**London's Marauders**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

_**Capitulo VIII: One lion, one snake.**_

Faltaba muy poco para el fin del año en el colegio, por lo que se estaba preparando la ceremonia de graduación a los chicos de último año. Remus, quien era el prefecto de quinto año en Gryffindor, había estado ausente (entre los merodeadores) durante un tiempo, y sólo se comunicaba con Evans (su co-partner en la organización) y de vez en cuando con Peter Pettigrew, ésto había logrado mantener las apariencias. Regulus observaba con intensidad a su hermano, aunque actualmente su cabeza no se encargaba de desentrañar los secretos de éste, sino en mantener vigilado al enano que ingresó a su vida hacía muy poco, el _estúpido sangre sucia_ con instintos homicidas.  
Los ojos grises giraron directamente a Ravenclaw, al principio de la mesa donde el muchacho jugaba con un mechón de su rojo cabello que le llegaba hasta la mesa, había descubierto mucho de él recientemente y no podía evitar sentirse atraído por esa forma de ser tan grotesca.  
**Kilian** o "Ain" era el segundo hijo de una familia muggle, desde pequeño lo habían comparado con su hermano mayor: _**Constantino**_, quien vivía en los suburbios y era un excelente tatuador en la zona. Había llegado a 'conocerlo' por así decirlo durante uno de esos paseos en busca de información: muchacho alto, muy alto, de cabello negro y corto a diferencia de su hermano, con su cuerpo (bien esculpido) cubierto de tatuajes de dragones, serpientes y leones. Al ser muggle, él se dedicaba al tatuaje de forma muggle, por lo que no le servía para crear el diseño que tuvo en mente e inmediatamente lo descartó.  
Volviendo al más joven, a los ocho años ya era todo un delincuente juvenil, se encargaba de golpear a todos los que se burlaban de él diciéndole que parecía una niña, hasta había llegado a encarar a Malfoy en uno de esos episodios y dejarlo sin uno de sus dientes (que debido a su magia, recuperó), por lo que no era un bebé de pecho.

Regulus no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando mucho, y del otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius sonrió de costado para ver como el _**primito psicópata de Remus**_ hacía tan encantadoramente bien su trabajo, aunque no era precisamente 'eso' lo que buscaba del chico, mientras mantuviera a su estúpido hermano lejos de los asuntos no le importaba si Regulus se lo tiraba, aunque eso sería más una cuestión de honor y gusto personal poder mofarse en la cara del Black más pequeño, el hecho que estaba intimando con un 'sangre sucia' como le encantaba decirlo. Pero estaba seguro de algo, a pesar de la atracción que podía sentir el menor con el chico de trece años (recientemente cumplidos), sería muy difícil que Regulus apenas pudiera tocarlo más de la cuenta por el simple hecho de ser 'inferior'.

Por mientras los ojos del mayor de los Black navegaron hasta encontrar a Severus, allí estaba como solía ser, detrás de unos gigantescos Slytherin mientras terminaba su tarea de pociones en el gran comedor.

–Ahora vengo –dijo Sirius y se levantó, dejando a James en un estado de sorpresa surreal. Se encaminó a la enorme mesa de las serpientes y se dirigió a una de ellas–. ¡Oye, Severus! –Le llamó por el nombre, cosa que el muchacho de cabello oscuro sorprendió–. ¿Cómo te fue en tus TIMO's?

–¿Mis TIMO's? –Preguntó aun dudando si se dirigía a él o no–. Bastante bien ¿y tú? –Severus no se la creía tanto, había comenzado a sentir que últimamente Black estaba demasiado amable con él.

–Perfecto, creo que me sorprendería si no me pudieran un '_extraordinario_' –se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes, desentonando. James, que miraba desde la mesa paralela, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

–Oye Black, tú deberías estar con los leones, no con nosotros –habló uno de los chicos, todos levantaron la vista para ver a los dos muchachos mirarse con profundo odio.

–Miren quien es, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ¿Braison Lorders? –el joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y enorme atractivo le observó–. ¿No puede un león y una serpiente hacer sociales?

–¡Somos enemigos naturales! ¡Vuelve a tu asiento! –Braison señaló la larga hilera de Gryffindor sentados allí, Sirius se levantó y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa.

–Oblígame, Lorders.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaban en la cara, Snape se levantó de su lugar realmente molesto por la actitud de su compañero pero sin decir absolutamente nada. Sirius le atacó, pero el muchacho utilizó un hechizo de protección, saltó sobre la mesa y luego bajó para estar del otro lado y utilizar el pasillo central como campo de batalla. Braison acomodó su cabello rubio, que solía llevar atado en una pequeña coleta, e hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras atacaba al pelinegro, miembro de la familia Black. Regulus se mordió con fastidio el labio inferior observando la pelea, su hermano estaría en graves problemas si la cosa seguía así.

–Jajajajaja Black, haz perdido el toque desde que te juntas con _**los sangre sucia**_ –como alerta ante estas últimas palabras, un muchacho que hasta ahora llevaba callado observando, pegó un salto en su silla, corrió por la mesa de Gryffindor y bajó al pasillo quedando a la altura de los otros dos, apuntando su varita en el cuello del rubio.

–¡Repite eso, serpiente! –gruñó Kilian, sus ojos verdes traslucían en su cabello bordó y su mirada parecía estar completamente separada de lo que era el resto de su fisonomía.

–¿Quién _demonio_ eres tú? –preguntó Braison, le llevaba al menos una cabeza y media al extraño pelirrojo.

–¡Repite nuevamente lo que acabas de decir, estúpido purista! –Sirius se sorprende ante las agallas del muchacho por retar a un Lorders, principalmente porque era una de las familias más distinguidas de toda Inglaterra (y por otro lado, porque le llevaba al menos 20 cm de altura).

–Vete a jugar con tus juguetes, ésto es cosa de '_hombres_' –susurró girando completamente hacia el chico para darle la espalda a Sirius–. Ya tienes demasiados problemas para tus trece años.

Ain abrió los ojos, esa maldita serpiente tenía razón, giró y estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando sintió un tironeo en su cabello; Braison le había tomado por ahí y lo acercó de un tirón hacia él para chocarlo contra su cuerpo, el menor comenzaba a molestarse.

–Uy, lo siento, _**nenita**_ –bramó con violencia, el muchacho no pudo con su instinto y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Giró completamente todo su cuerpo y con su pierna derecha golpeó nuevamente al joven quien cayó al suelo arrastrándose varios metros. Los ojos de Ain estaban repletos de odio, parecía más que un ser humano una bestia, se acercó al chico, tan rápido que éste apenas pudo notar los movimientos y se sentó encima de su estómago para golpearle la cara.

–¡No me vuelvas a llamar 'nenita'! –gritó mientras un puño se estrellaba contra el rostro del muchacho, que empezó a rogar que parase. Estaba por darle un golpe de gracia que seguro terminaría con la mitad de los dientes de Braison cuando la voz de Remus le sacó:

–¡_**KILIAN HOWELL**_! –Gritó, Sirius, quien miraba sorprendido lo que era capaz del primo de Remus, se echó hacia atrás cuando éste fue a buscarlo y le tomó del brazo para levantarlo de un jalón–. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

–_¿Amistad?_ –preguntó con una mezcla de ironía e inocencia. Remus frunció el ceño.

–Te dije que no hicieras nada que pudiera expulsarte y vas y atacas a un Slytherin –señala a Braison, quien se incorpora, intentando sacar la sangre de su nariz con la tela de la túnica.

–Ese enano debería ir a Azkaban, no puede estar en un colegio –susurró con asco mientras le miraba.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Lorders, tú y toda tu asquerosa familia! –gritó, mientras era arrastrado por Remus fuera del comedor.

–¡Chúpamela toda, hijo de puta! –le respondió Braison, pero el chico ya se había ido–. Es una bestia, no debería estar aquí, me encargaré que lo expulsen.

Remus empujó a su primo dentro del salón de los maestros, donde no había nadie sólo los prefectos de quinto año. Lo sentó en una de las sillas y caminó de un lado al otro. Evans, quien se encontraba allí haciendo papeleo, miraba a Lupin y luego al muchacho de larga cabellera, para volver nuevamente a Lupin.

–¿Puedes decirme por qué mierda atacaste a Lorders? ¿Sabes lo que puede costarte todo ésto? ¡Él tiene la familia más influyente de todo Londres….no, de toda INGLATERRA! –gritó, Ain no parecía cohibido ante lo dicho.

–No pasará nada, tiene pocos huevos ese chico –sonríe–. Lloró como niña cuando le estaba dando de puñetazos en la cara.

–¡No es divertido, Kilian! –Usó el nombre, cosa que asustó a Howell–. Pueden expulsarte o ir a la cárcel por ésto, ¡estás demente!

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Evans.

–Mi estúpido primo golpeó a Braison, de Slytherin.

–¿Braison de Slytherin? ¿Hablas de Braison Lorders? ¿Braison ESTUPIDO PURISTA Lorders? Yo que tú le daría un premio, desde primer año quiero golpear a ese sujeto –Ain le hace un gesto de aprobación a Lily y ésta se lo devuelve.

–¡Estás de bromas, Lily! Lo van a expulsar….o peor aún….irá a Azkaban –gritó y se sentó en la silla de frente–. Ésto está muy mal, le prometí a tus padres que vigilaría que no te metieras en problemas, ahora que sabes más hechizos de ataque. Pero nooo, el señorito tenía que golpear a uno de los más importantes de séptimo año.

–Es un viejo –cruza las piernas–. No podrá hacerme nada.

–Tú no lo conoces, recién estás en segundo, pero Braison es muy importante….no querrás meterte en su camino.

–No me hará nada, conozco a los chicos como Braison y sé cómo hacer para que no eleve cargos hacia mi persona –sonrió de costado–. No te preocupes, todo está solucionado. Por cierto, saliendo del tema: ¿Dónde hay bolsas de residuos grandes que soporten el peso de un cadáver?

–¡KILIAN HOWELL! Trata de no acercarte a Braison ni a nadie que pueda ocasionarte un boleto a Azkaban, ¿queda claro? ….Ahora vete, necesito pensar un poco…–susurró con ambas manos en su cabeza.

Ain camina hacia la salida, abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de él, comienza a andar por los pasillos hasta que involuntariamente se encuentra con Braison quien sale de la enfermería. Al ver al chico, intenta escapar, pero Braison lo toma nuevamente del pelo y lo golpea contra la pared, ¡mierda! Ahora tendría que romperle la cara nuevamente a ese sujeto, pero a diferencia de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, el joven Lorders se apoyó sobre éste presionándolo contra la pared.

–Sé que tu primo está muy preocupado por tu bienestar y no es recomendable que un chico tan lindo vaya a Azkaban –habló en voz baja para tomar la mano de Ain y bajarla hasta sus entrepiernas–. Podemos llegar a un trato….

–D-de que hablas –Ain en este tipo de situaciones era completamente un niño, nervioso y con terror en el rostro, a diferencia de otro tipo de situaciones; y al notar eso, Braison se apoyó aún más en él, frotándose.

–Ya sabes de que hablo, me olvido de la nariz rota si me la tocas un rato o la chupas, lo que tú quieras, _sangre sucia_ –a pesar de la última expresión, que le haría rabiar, Howell estaba muy asustado al borde del llanto, definitivamente le rompería la cara a ese tipo.

–Oye, Braison –el rubio gira para ver a Regulus frente a él, con la varita apuntando su cara y una expresión llena de ira–. Aléjate de él sino quieres que te entierre toda esta varita por el culo.

–¡Largo de aquí, Black! Ésto no es de tu incumbencia….es una charla amistosa entre el sangre sucia y yo –masculló separándose un poco del chico.

–Todo lo que tiene que ver con él me concierne –caminó hacia ellos y tomó la mano derecha de Howell para tirar la túnica hacia atrás y dejar expuesto el tatuaje–. Es de los míos, Braison, así que mete tu asqueroso y pequeño pene en cualquier lugar, menos en él.

–Ja, aliándote con los sangre sucia –se separa–. Eres igual a tu hermano…. –mira a Ain–. Tendrás noticias mías, Howell…..–se va con pasos decididos.

–Estúpido –gira para ver al menor–. ¿Estas bi-…? ¿Ain?

Temblando de rabia, con sus ojos rojos y llorosos, una expresión de demonio, gritó violentamente mientras deslizaba su cuerpo por la pared, Regulus sólo lo observaba mientras el chico se aferraba a sus propias piernas y lloraba, todos esos sentimientos de inutilidad comenzaron a fluir por su cuerpo y manchó su túnica con las lágrimas. Regulus en su corazón lo quiso contener, pero no sabía cómo. Bajó hasta su altura y le abrazó.

–Ahora estás conmigo, juro que mataré a Braison por ésto….

–No…..–susurró el menor–. Lo ha-haremos los dos….

En el gran comedor, James cruzó todo el salón para ir con Sirius, quien aún estaba sorprendido por el poder del _niño psicópata_. Severus también se le acercó, sorprendido y más tarde vieron como tanto Braison (con la nariz sangrante y tabique roto) y Regulus desaparecían de allí.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Snape, el muchacho pelinegro afirmó.

–Que poder tiene el enano ese –James habló y luego observó a su amigo–. ¿No quieres que vayamos a una enfermería?

–No, apenas y me tocó con sus hechizos, pero Braison quedó muy magullado –sonrió–. No entiendo por qué mierda no quiere que un león y una serpiente socialicen.

–Supongo que no le gusta 'la mezcla' o algo así –bufó Snape y luego negó con la cabeza–. Te metiste nuevamente en problemas Black, me sorprende que tu amiguito, el castaño, no haya venido a regañarte por armar el escándalo.

–¿Ah? ¡Yo no fui! Fue el rubiete ese –señala el pasillo por donde se había ido–. Además, sólo quería saber cómo te había ido en los TIMO's, no tenía que ponerse así.

–Me alegra que te interese como me va, en realidad, creí que me odiabas, que ambos lo hacían…por lo dé….._ya saben_ –cruza los brazos.

–No, mi pequeño y narigón amigo –James le pasa por encima de los hombros su brazo–. No te odiamos.

–¿Ni siquiera porque invité a Evans al baile de graduación de los de séptimo…?–sonríe de costado.

–¡Ni siquiera porque invi-….! ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que invitaste a Evans? –Tanto Snape como Sirius comienzan a reír a carcajadas–. ¡No se burlen!

–Seguramente alguien ya la invitó, recuerda que es la más popular de todo quinto año –explicó Severus–. Date prisa o perderás el tren.

–¡Voy deprisa! –gritó el joven de lentes y se fue corriendo.

–Hablando del baile, ¿tú tienes con quien ir? –Snape abre los ojos, sorprendido, y niega con la cabeza–. Genial, podríamos ir juntos, digo, tú, yo y James, porque dudo que Evans acepte.

–¿Qué clase de pareja rara seríamos? –Preguntó extrañado mientras re-evaluaba lo que el muchacho acababa de decir.

–Cuando estábamos con Peter y Lupin, solíamos ir los cuatro a los bailes de navidad y de graduación, así que no te preocupes.

James corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de prefectos, ahí debía estar Evans. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Remus, aun sentado en la silla con las manos en la cabeza y a Lily detrás del escritorio.

–¿Hm? ¿En qué podemos servirte, James? –preguntó, una vez que levantó su cabeza, el castaño.

–Ah, quería hablar con Lily unos minutos ¿puedo? –el muchacho afirmó y salió de allí dejando a Potter con Evans solos–. ¿QuieresIrAlBaileConmigo?

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

–¿QueSiQuieresIrAlBaileConmigo? –Volvió a decirlo rápidamente, la chica no entendía nada–. ¿Qué si quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

–¿Contigo? –preguntó, Potter afirma–. Lo lamento Potter, Remus me invitó la semana pasada.

–¡Perfecto, te paso a recoger a las….! ¿Qué? Espera ¿QUÉ? Hablas de Remus,_ nuestro_ Remus….

–Sí, bueno, desde que se peleó con Sirius en el patio no ha vuelto a tenerlos en consideración supongo, no quería ir solo –James bufa.

–¡Que injusto! Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo –sale del lugar.

–¡Espera, Potter!

El chico camina por los pasillos hasta que encuentra a Sirius con Severus, platicando. Potter increpa a ambos, toma a Sirius del brazo y lo arrastra con él para luego pedirle disculpas a Snape de que tiene un asunto pendiente con Black. Ambos se van a una de las aulas a se encierran allí.

–¡Pídele disculpas a Remus! –gritó, Sirius arquea una ceja.

–¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera pasó cuatro meses desde que inició el plan y quieres que le pida disculpas? –preguntó–. Ni siquiera hemos logrado la mitad de los objetivos.

–Pero Remus invitó a Lily al baile, si todo sigue así terminará invitándola a todos los bailes de aquí hasta que nos graduemos –Sirius suspira pesadamente–. ¡Tienes que hacer algo, Sirius! ¡Mi vida amorosa está en peligro!

–¡Tu vida amorosa no existe, Potter! Además…–la puerta se abre y aparece Remus, quien había escuchado voces en el aula, por lo que entra rápidamente y cierra la puerta–. ¡Remus!

–¿Qué hacen aquí armando tanto escándalo? Escuché como llorabas desde el pasillo –Remus señala a James.

–¡Yo no lloraba!

–¿Invitaste a Lily al baile? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo el pelinegro.

–Sí, tenía que ir con alguien.

–¡Podías ir con Peter! –le señaló.

–¡Tú vas con Snape y yo no me quejo! –gritó, Potter se cuestionaba si ésto también estaba armado.

–¡Y tú se la chupas al rubiete ese! El tal Malfoy.

–¡Malfoy es sólo un juego para llegar a la cabeza de las serpientes, hicimos un trato! –gritó más fuerte Lupin.

–¡Y se la chupas! –Sirius parecía obstinado en averiguar aquello que en la situación en sí.

–¡No le hago una felación a nadie! ¡Al único que se la chupé alguna vez fue a ti! –Cruza los brazos–. Y si tan cabreado estás por eso, entonces ven aquí y dime lo que sientes, dime que me amas y mandaré todo a la mierda…..dime lo que sientes por mí…

–¡Yo no siento nada por ti! –gritó enojado.

–Entonces no hay problema –se gira y se dispone a irse.

–¡Vete al diablo, Lupin! ¡Me arrepiento de haber estado contigo! –los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa, giró, le lanzó una mirada a Sirius y se fue, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

–Eres un estúpido, Sirius…..–el joven bajo la cabeza.

–Yo….no sé qué dije –se pone una mano en la frente–. Es como si mi cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar.

–Ni que lo digas, se notó.

–¿Y ahora qué haré?

–Ve tras él y discúlpate, Sirius –lo empuja, pero este no camina–. ¿Sirius?

–Tal vez, él tenga razón después de todo –al muchacho de lentes arquea una ceja–. Remus necesita a alguien que lo ame y proteja, yo no puedo darle eso. Ni siquiera a Merlene, que fue mi novia durante dos años, pude darle un poco de amor y tuve que terminarla hace un mes.

–Con razón Merlene nos mira con odio desde entonces –conectó neuronas.

–Pero no es sólo eso, he usado a Remus durante todos estos años y él merece que le amen, yo no puedo hacerlo –James le coloca una mano en la espalda–. James, yo no sé amar, no sé cómo hacerlo, mis padres jamás me amaron y no sé cómo debe hacerse, lo único que sé es que quiero a Remus, lo quiero demasiado como para seguir hiriéndolo.

–¿Vas a dejar que la serpiente se lo quede? –preguntó James, Sirius negó.

–No quiero hacer eso, pero tampoco quiero que viva atado a mí y yo no poder darle nada a él. No puedo darle nada a él más que un poco de satisfacción, no puedo, cuando….cuando miro a Remus, a ti, a Peter, hasta a Severus, siento que…..yo no soy una buena persona, James.

–¡No te entiendo una mierda Sirius! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dejarás todo como esta? ¿Ni siquiera te irás a disculparte con él? –preguntó sorprendido.

–¿Y qué le diría? ¿Qué? –Gira para mirar a su amigo a la cara–. ¿Quiero que estés encadenado a mí y que no escuches nunca un 'te amo'? ¿Quieres abandonar tu felicidad por mí?

–¡Remus lo haría! ¡Abandonaría el plan por ti! ¡Su felicidad si es necesario! –le señala, Sirius niega.

–No, no lo merezco. Remus ya ha sufrido tanto en su vida como para estar encadenado a mí el resto de su existencia, ya lo herí demasiado –pone su mano en el arete de la oreja derecha–. Remus es parte de mi vida, es hora que lo deje ser feliz.

**Continuará.**

¡Juro que en el próximo capítulo aparece Tom Riddle como chaperón del Baile! Y veremos que ocurre. **Braison Lorders** es otro personaje original, es un rubio de ojos azules en Slytherin, es hijo de la familia Lorders y primo de Lucius Malfoy (lo verán también en el próximo capítulo) tiene 18 años (mal por ti Braison, atacando a un niño de 13 teniendo 18). Con respecto al SiriusxRemus ésto no quedará así (¡noo, claro que no!) pero por ahora son así las cosas. Espero que les guste.


	9. Capitulo IX: Prom

**London's Marauders**

**Por: Jesse L Black**

**Capitulo IX: Prom**

Los ojos claros de Lucius pasaron por el cuerpo de aquel muchacho parado frente a él, frunció el ceño y arrastró su silla de rueditas lejos del escritorio que tenía en frente para luego levantarse de un movimiento y caminar hacia ellos. El elegante hombre de cabellera un poco más larga de los hombro, rubio (aunque Sirius siempre dijo que se teñía, ese color no podía ser natural), pálido, con elegante ropa de diseñador y mirada penetrante. Malfoy era dueño de una importante compañía a la edad de veintiún años, socialmente estaba de novio con Narcissa Black, una de las primas de Sirius y Regulus Black. Se apoyó en el escritorio y por primera vez pasó su vista al niño pelirrojo de cabello largo que se encontraba a la derecha del joven frente a él. Ese niño le parecía terriblemente familiar, pero ¿de dónde?

–¿Qué deseas, Regulus? –preguntó el rubio volviendo su vista al pelinegro.

–Supe que estarás presente en el baile de graduación con los demás gorilas de tus amigos –sonrió–. Y también Tom estará allí.

–Desde que mi primo fue golpeado en Hogwarts por un psicópata, están teniendo todos los recaudos posibles para que no haya más escenas de violencia –el hombre nuevamente pasó su mirada al chico que apretó su puño–. ¿Quién es él?

–Es el primo de Lupin, _**Kilian Howell**_ –le presentó, haciéndose a un lado.

–Me resultas extrañamente familia, ¿de dónde habrá sido? –comenzó a recordar–. Eres muy joven para haberte visto en Hogwarts…..también lo eres para estar en alguna organización.

–Yo te di con mi puño en la nariz a los ocho años, cuando te burlaste de mi cabello –Lucius abrió los ojos.

–¡Ya te recuerdo! Así que el niño creció –le mira de arriba a abajo–. Te pareces un poco a Remus, pero te falta altura, tu cabello va a ser más largo que tu cuerpo –camina hacia el pequeño frigobar que tiene en su oficina y saca de allí una pequeña botella para extendérsela–. Debes tomar un poco de leche.

–¿Te estás burlando de mí? –iba a acercarse a él pero Regulus le detuvo poniendo su brazo al frente.

–Cálmate, Kilian. Lo siento Lucius, tomará tu consejo –Regulus, Ain toma la botella de leche y comenzar a beberla, el gusto le resultaba adictivo y delicioso, por lo que continuó haciéndolo.

–Tiene que acostumbrarse a eso, los Lupin son buenos mamadores –inquirió Lucius mientras veía al chico alejarse y dejarlos solos–. ¿Tienes algún problema, Regulus?

–Siento que Tom se está dirigiendo a una trampa –Lucius arquea la ceja–. Mi hermano.

–Jajajajajaja, ¿tú hermano? ¿Trampa? ¿Cuándo tu hermano pensó con el cerebro en lugar de con….bueno _tú sabes_? –Cruzó los brazos–. Ahora debe estar irradiando tanta calentura que seguramente puede cocinar un huevo frito en su cabeza. Remus está conmigo, está en aquella habitación ayudándome –señala una puerta a un costado–. Se encuentra bastante enojado por algo que le dijo tu estúpido hermano mayor y dudo que pueda perdonarlo aunque lo quiera hacer.

–Mi hermano suele hacer estupideces, pero después que me contaste lo que le hicieron a James, dudo que se queden con los brazos cruzados –suspiró–. Ellos son de temer, seguramente querrán destrozar a las serpientes por dentro.

–No te esfuerces tanto pensando conspiraciones que no ocurrirán, mi querido Regulus –le puso una mano en la cabeza, el pelinegro de un manotazo se la sacó–. Eso déjaselo al líder.

–Disculpa, Lucius –una tercera vez se hizo presente y Regulus pudo observar a Remus ingresar por la puerta que antes había sido señalada, estaba vestido aun con la ropa del colegio a pesar de ser sábado, lo que le daba a entender que estuvo allí desde el viernes–. Ya está el papeleo correspondiente, me voy a casa a descansar un poco.

–Gracias por un buen trabajo –se le acerca, le toma de la nuca y le planta un beso, cosa que sorprendió al menor de los Black–. Puedes irte.

–De acuerdo –caminó hacia la salida sin antes echarle una mirada a Black.

Remus continuó caminando por los pasillos de la gran mansión hasta salir afuera y encontrarse con su primo bebiendo de una botella de leche el contenido de ésta con gran fascinación. Suspiró y se acercó hacia él para llamarle la atención y el muchacho alzó su mano en forma de saludo.

–¡Remus! ¿Qué hacías aquí dentro? –preguntó, Remus le explicó que dado con el plan, él estaba detrás de Lucius Malfoy, que aún no sospechaba nada y le contó la cara que había puesto el menor de los Black cuando el rubio lo beso.

–¿Lo besaste? ¿A Malfoy?

–Mejor dicho, él lo hizo –suspiró–. Seguro Sirius se pondrá furioso –sonríe.

–Eres malo como la sarna, Remus –su primo también le sonríe con burla, mientras caminan juntos fuera del recinto–. Estás enojado con Sirius, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo has deducido eso? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Es obvio ¿no? Eres un libro abierto, primo, se te nota –comienza a reír bajito.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Regulus? –echa un vistazo a la casona que dejaron atrás–. Veo que estás muy unido a él últimamente.

–Ustedes me pidieron que lo distraiga, además, el idiota me hizo ésto –muestra el tatuaje de su brazo–. Creo que quiere que formemos una banda.

–¿R.A.B? ¿Éstas son sus iniciales, no? –preguntó, el chico afirma y Remus sonríe–. Veo que le agradas mucho.

–¡No es verdad! –gritó, Remus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Y a ti también te agrada por lo que veo, eso es bueno, en realidad no pensábamos que podrían llegar a agradarse, Sirius y yo solíamos apostar quien moriría primero, todas las de perder las tenía Regulus –Ain bufa–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Tengo miedo que se encariñe mucho conmigo, no dejo de pensar que ésto es un trabajo para mí y debería alejarme de lo sentimental. Pero ayer, justamente ayer, cuando ataqué a ese Slytherin –se abrazó a sí mismo–. Él me dio aliento y me contuvo, algo que nunca en mi vida me ha pasado…tú sabes lo duro que era para mí conseguir amigos siendo como soy y teniendo la fama que tengo.

–Hablando de eso, ten cuidado con Braison, él no es de las personas que te dejan las cosas por la mitad, es muy orgulloso –Ain bufó molesto.

–Por mí, esa serpiente me la puede chupar, no me importa –baja la cabeza–. Sólo que, me hizo recordar mi pasado y….

–Tranquilo, ahora estás a salvo conmigo, con tus papás y con los míos…–Remus le abraza–. Eso fue mi culpa, tú apenas eras un niño y yo era un estúpido, pero no volverá a pasar, Ain.

–Aun así, no paro de pensar en ello…..–se tapa la cara–. Todos los días de mi vida agradezco que no llegaran a_** eso**_, pero aun con lo que hicieron fue suficiente para que me convirtiera en la rata que soy, un ser humano detestable igual a ellos.

–Kilian, escúchame –le levanta la mirada–. Lo atraparemos, así deba arrodillarme ante las serpientes y todos los que me lastimen, no me interesa, pero los encontraremos.

–¿Le has contado a _los merodeadores_? –Remus negó con la cabeza–. Es hora que lo hagas.

–¿Y tú le has contado a Regulus? –Ain palidece–. Lo sospeché, por más que quieras negarlo tú quieres protegerlo de todo ésto ¿verdad?

–¡Si Regulus se enterara estaría en un grave problema! Además, no quiero que lo sepa, no quiero, ni siquiera sé si las imágenes que tengo son reales o no.

–Yo buscaré información primo, pero los que te hicieron ésto van a pagarlas, lo juro –le acarició la cabeza gentilmente–. Van a pagar, ahora ve a casa y quédate allí, hoy a la noche es el baile de promoción, por lo que todos estarán ahí.

–¡Inclusive Braison! –bufó.

–Principalmente él, se gradúa y creo que será el rey del baile –cruza los brazos–. Aléjate de él, ¿quieres?

–Hm….de acuerdo –susurró.

Llegó entonces esa noche el baile de promoción. Remus iría con Lily; James, Severus y Sirius juntos, Peter tal vez se colaría con alguien por ahí, usualmente ahora que el grupo estaba separado jamás lo tomaban en cuenta para nada, aunque deseaba ferviente que vuelvan a ser amigos próximamente, no le gustaba ser un don nadie, sobre todo si era un don nadie sin grupo.  
James se encontraba allí, a un costado al lado del ponche, mientras veía a Sirius sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas observando a Remus bailar, parecía que iría a decirle algo pero jamás lo hacía, por mientras se tomaba dos o tres vasos de algún licor que mezclaba con el ponche. Peter había decidido ir al baile con Merlene, quien aún estaba débil por su ruptura con Sirius. Lucius era uno de los chaperones y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Sirius y luego a Remus, tratando de buscar conflicto entre ellos para tener más arraigado a él, al chico Lupin. Regulus había ido con Ain, como amigos obviamente. El pelirrojo odiaba los bailes y más que eso odiaba tener que verle la cara a Braison quien había sido escogido Rey.

–Bueno chicos, ahora los lentos –susurró el DJ, comenzando a poner música lenta. Remus se separó de Lily:

–Disculpa, iré al baño –musitó.

–De acuerdo, te esperaré –la chica se alejó de la pista mientras el castaño fue directamente a los baños.

–Ahora vengo –Sirius saltó de su asiento y fue directamente detrás de Remus.

–¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Regulus desde su posición, extendiendo el brazo a Kilian, éste lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Estás consciente que seremos los únicos hombres bailando lento? –cuestionó intrigado, Regulus afirma y lo arrastra hasta la pista sosteniéndolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

–La música es muy suave ¿no te parece?

–Deja de ser tan cursi, me poner los nervios de punta…. –giró su rostro para ver como Sirius desaparecía–. ¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlos?

–¿Por qué? –alzó una ceja, Kilian apoya su oído en el pecho del más joven de los Black.

–Me preocupan y….–susurró sonrojándose levemente–. Me siento incomodo bailando contigo.

–Hm, de acuerdo –murmuró–. Vamos a buscarlo –ambos abandonaron el recinto, James aprovechó que Sirius se había ido para sentarse en su lugar:

–¿Te gusta la fiesta? –preguntó desinteresadamente.

–Está bien.

–¡Oye, Potter! –un muchacho de Gryffindor se acercó a ellos, estaba algo agitado por haber corrido–. El director quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Dumbledore? –preguntó sorprendido–. ¿Qué quiere ese viejo? ¿Una paja o qué?

–No sé, sólo me dijeron que quería verte –señala los pasillos–. Está en el aula del viejo Slughorn.

–¿Qué hará ahí? Ni siquiera en su despacho me cita, en fin, ya vuelvo Severus –se levantó y se retiró.

–Sí, nos vemos Potter…. –mira hacia el costado–. ¡Malfoy!

–¿Por qué tan formal? ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos? –preguntó, Severus se levantó de un salto y caminó directo hacia él.

–Desde que te metiste con ese Lupin, no, no somos amigos –le miró violentamente, Lucius sonrió de costado.

–¿Qué sucede, Sev? ¿Estás celoso? –le toma de la muñeca y lo acerca–. Sé que me extrañas, el estúpido de Black no te dará lo que necesitas, pero yo sí.

–Ya quisiera ver tu cara cuando Lupin te deje por Black –murmuró–. Si pierdo, tú también perderás, Malfoy.

–¿Black? Jajajajajaja, ese tipo no me llega a los talones, Sev, sigue soñando que Black pueda ver más allá de sus narices –lo suelta–. Tienes razón, no he conseguido tener sexo con Lupin, pero caerá tarde o temprano, ya le he besado, dime algo Severus, ¿tú has besado a Sirius? –El pelinegro abre los ojos sorprendido y giró para otro lado–. Jajajaja, hasta Tom ha ligado con el tal James 'Soy heterosexual' Potter.

–¡No soy como tú, Malfoy, ni el fácil de Remus! Realmente me interesa Sirius…..yo…–cerró los ojos.

–Aun recuerdas ese patético día, Sev –bufó y cruzó los brazos–. Por favor, no sigas viviendo de esos recuerdos tan deprimentes. Con sólo pensarlo me da nauseas. Tú….pequeño, lastimándote la rodilla al tropezar y ahí viene el inútil de Black, también pequeño, a ayudarte a ponerte de pie. ¡Qué asquerosamente cursi!

–¡Cállate, Malfoy! –Gritó y le tomó del cuello de la camisa–. No vuelvas a burlarte de mí, ni de mis sentimientos ¿Oíste?

–Uy, el gatito tiene garras, claro –tomó las muñecas del muchacho y las separó de su cuello–. Es hermoso vivir de ese recuerdo de tus seis años, pero vivimos en el presente. Sirius tiene dieciséis y en su cabeza solo hay una cosa; 'sexo'.

–Dime algo, ¿Remus te devolvió el beso? –el muchacho se sorprende–. ¿Lo hizo?

–¿Por qué preguntas una idiotez semejante?

–Tal vez está jugando contigo, ahora se fue al baño y Sirius lo siguió, tal vez la misma boca que tú besaste le estén haciendo una mamada a Black –sonríe de costado, ve que Lucius comienza a rabiarse–. Eres patético, Malfoy. Por más que quieras separarlos no lo harás, porque el estúpido de Lupin está enamorado de Black. En cambio, yo la tengo mucho más fácil que tú, dado que Black no puede sentir amor por nadie más que por el mismo.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Snape! –le empujó y se dispuso a ir a buscar a SU chico.

En los baños del segundo piso, Remus se echaba agua en el rostro para espabilar, había intentado evitar a Sirius por todos los medios, pero al sentir abrir la puerta y ver al elegante joven entrar, supo que no podía hacer nada más. Giró su cuerpo y a los segundos se vio presionado contra la pared, siendo besado y tocado por las agiles manos del moreno. Lo había extrañado, pero tampoco podía ser reducido a un pedazo de carne nada más, tenía que saber que clases de sentimientos tenía Sirius hacia él y no le iba a ganar.

–¡No! –lo separó con sus manos, Sirius le miró–. No, Sirius, no puedo, no después de lo que me dijiste.

–Lo….lo….si-siento….

–¿Estás ebrio? –preguntó, Sirius no mantenía la mirada.

–¡No! Yo….solo….yo tomé algo.,.. –bajó la cabeza.

–Sirius, no puedo estar contigo sólo cuando tú quieres o estás ebrio para hacerlo. Cuando estás consciente, tú eres insultante conmigo…. ¿Me estás oyendo? –Sirius se inclinó encima de Remus–. ¡Sirius! Por amor de dios ¡Levántate! –Comenzó a moverlo de a poco pero el chico estaba completamente ido–. Sabes, tienes suerte, cuando más enojado estoy contigo me haces este tipo de cosas…..aaah –lentamente se sentó en el suelo llevando a Sirius consigo.

–Te quiero….–murmuró con los ojos cerrados, sentado, abrazándose a Remus–. Te quiero, Remus.

–Yo también te quiero Sirius –le acarició suavemente los cabellos mientras el muchacho se inclinaba más.

Remus estaba completamente sentado, con las piernas extendidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, y Sirius, estaba al lado, ligeramente inclinado, con las pierna flexionadas hacia arriba y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Remus, quien había pasado una mano detrás de su espalda para poder acariciarle el cabello, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados o semi-cerrados .

–No me dejes, Remus –susurró nuevamente, y pasó su mano por delante del cuerpo para abrazar al muchacho, levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, inclinándose más–. No me dejes.

–No te dejaré nunca, Sirius –sonrió–. Ojala fueras así de cariñoso como un cachorrito siempre –le tomó del rostro–. ¿Por qué sólo así eres amoroso conmigo? ¿Por qué solamente ebrio?

–Te amo…–los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su boca se secó, inmediatamente los labios de Sirius se posicionaron sobre ellos y su lengua los humedeció, suave, al contacto, apenas los recordaba en estos meses separados, pero no pudo sino responder con pasión al mismo tiempo que el joven se quedó dormido.

–¿Hm? –se separa–. ¿Sirius? Mierda, te quedaste dormido _**hijo de puta**_….–suspiró–. Yo también te amo, Sirius.

Detrás de la puerta del baño, en el pasillo, un muchacho de negra cabellera escuchó absolutamente todo y sonrió. Miró al pelirrojo a su lado con los brazos cruzados apoyado ligeramente en la pared y ambos se encontraron en la mirada, la sonrisa fue respondida inmediatamente y pudieron partir de allí hacia la fiesta. En un momento Ain creyó, que tanto él como Regulus eran las celestinas de ese par, aunque sabían que al despertarse al día siguiente toda esta confesión de amor sería olvidada por ambos.

Por otro lado, en el salón del viejo Slughorn, James se encontraba, miró por ambos lados intentando encontrar al director pero no estaba allí ¿acaso ese Gryffindor le había hecho una broma? No, recordaba que Salazar Flint jamás hacía bromas de ese tipo, entonces alguien le dio la instrucción.

–Mi querido Potter –la voz horrible de ese muchacho había salido de su boca y James giró–. Al fin nos encontramos.

–Riddle –masculló con asco–. Al fin, las cucarachas siempre salen de noche ¿verdad?

–Hmmm, que buen apodo, aunque tan desacertado, me gustaría más 'serpiente' o Voldemort, como gustes –se acercó, James daba pasos hacia atrás–. ¿Tienes miedo, Potter?

–Por supuesto que no, quien tendría miedo a una sabandija como tú –el chico se estremeció y terminó incrustándose contra la pared.

–Está bien Potter, no te haré nada que no quieras –sacó la varita–. _Imperio._

James apenas pudo responder con un contra-ataque, ya se encontraba bajo el mando de Tom, quien se acercó a él con lascivia. Colocó su brazo encima de la cabeza del joven, aunque sus alturas eran bastante similares y Tom era solamente dos o tres centímetros más alto (cosa que usualmente no se notaba), su lengua pasó por los labios y la mejilla del joven. Miró los ojos avellana, quien se mantenían firmes, probablemente repletos de odio, eso le fascinaba, pues Riddle no era completamente normal, él quería más de lo que había obtenido meses antes, quería tener por completo a James Potter.  
Bajó la mano y acarició la entrepierna con suavidad, logrando que el joven apretara sus dientes y cerrara los ojos, tenía asco de sí mismo y nuevamente Tom había usado aquella maldición imperdonable para hacerse de él.

–¿Qué sucede, Potter? Deberías gozar este momento –murmuró muy cerca de la boca y se inclinó completamente, presionando su cuerpo–. ¿Sientes esto, Potter? Siéntelo, siéntelo –comenzó a frotarse–. Es lo que estás logrando, estás logrando que me endurezca, ¿lo ves? Eres un chico muy malo, te encargarás de bajarla tú mismo, ¿no es así? –Se separa y con la varita realiza un movimiento que logra que James realice una reverencia–. Dime, 'si, mi señor' ¡Dímelo!

–¡Vete a la mierda, Riddle! –gritó, Tom pasa de una sonrisa a una mirada frustrante.

–_Crucio_ –se retorció ante tal muestra de brutalidad, el dolor comenzó a carcomer su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron con violencia–. Anda, Potter, no quiero hacerte daño, dímelo, dímelo con esa hermosa boca que tienes…. 'si, mi señor'

–¡Ni aunque me mates! –Tom le tomó del cabello y le tiró hacia arriba.

–Demasiado orgulloso ¿no? Bien. Te lo diré. Sirius está completamente borracho con un Remus bastante inestable, no te gustará que les pace algo ¿no es así? Tengo a Severus y Lucius trabajando en ello. Peter está con Merlene, quien también está bajo el imperio. ¿No es gracioso, Potter? Un movimiento de mi varita y tus tres amigos estarían completamente acabados –sonrió, el muchacho comenzó a temblar ligeramente–. Ahora, ésta es tu decisión, no seas egoísta.

–…s-si…..mi…señor –murmuró bajito.

–¿Cómo dijiste? Repítelo Potter.

–¡Si, mi señor! –gritó. Tom le besó, metiendo su lenta completamente y apoyando su cuerpo en él, moviendo sus caderas para lograr excitarlo. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo mientras James respondía el beso con asco, no quería hacerlo pero él había visto que Lucius estaba tras de Lupin y Severus junto a Sirius, ese chico tenía razón, sino hacía caso sus amigos podrían morir.

Sus músculos se dejaron caer, y solamente Tom lo guiaba con la musculatura, con las manos, con la lengua, con los besos humeros y asquerosos como los de una serpiente. El miembro duro frotándose contra el suyo y la extraña sensación de placer que comenzaba a sentir en las partes bajas. Ese dolor, ese terrible dolor.

–¡Riddle! Bájalo –una voz lo detuvo. El de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta para ver a Lily Evans apuntándolo–. Aléjate de Potter.

–Evans….–masculló con odio y se separó lentamente, dejando caer al chico.

–¡Quítale la maldición, Riddle! O llamaré al director y te irá muchísimo peor –Riddle saca su varita y con un movimiento logra que el joven deje de obedecerlo–. Lárgate de aquí, y no vuelvas ¿queda claro?

–Sí, sí, Evans –miró hacia James y sonrió para luego retirarse.

Una vez que Tom estuvo fuera de su camino, corrió hacia donde estaba James y le ayudó a levantarse. El muchacho estaba traspirado, temblando y con dolor en el cuerpo por la estrepitosa caída, además que el crucio había hecho que se lastimara la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Lily se sentía demasiado mal por no haber podido ayudarle antes, le abrazó gentilmente.

–Lo siento, James, lo siento por no haber venido rápido. El chico Gryffindor que te dio el mensaje también estaba bajo la maldición _imperio_, me di cuenta porque no recordaba casi nada –le ayudó a levantarse–, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te hizo?

–Uso el _Crucio_ conmigo aghh…–inmediatamente la chica lo sostuvo–. Me duele todo.

–Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería.

–N-no….Sirius y Remus….ellos están.

–Están bien, tranquilo, Remus llevó a Sirius a su casa porque estaba borracho, me lo dijo recién cuando pasé por los baños del segundo piso.

–Me mintió también con respecto a eso aaagh…..mi hombro –se toma el hombro, Lily le mira con dulzura.

–Lo siento James, tenía un mal concepto de ti, pero ahora sé que estás preocupado por tus amigos, eres una buena persona –Lily se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo a Potter sonreír. Probablemente el dolor valiera la pena si Lily lo mimaba un poco, aun así, Tom había dejado en él más de una marca.

**Continuará.**

Tal vez para el próximo capítulo sepamos más de la historia de Ain y Remus, además de un poco más de Tom Riddle y su mente maestra.  
Soy yo o Regulus y Ain están comenzando a hacer de las suyas. Para aquellos que quieren acción de este par (y no me refiero a que pateen traseros) esperen el prox cap.

**Atención**: lo que bebía Ain es leche, no es ninguna poción ni nada, pero el chico se volvió adicto a ella supongo jajaja, no conozco a mucha gente adicta a la leche sola, pero Kilian Howell es uno de ellos.


	10. Capitulo X: Nightmare

_**London's marauders**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

_**Capitulo X: Nightmare **_

La cómoda habitación de Regulus Black era un paraíso al lado de su pequeña habitación que apenas tenía una cama con un fino colchón, paredes que se descascaraban al tacto con colores sobrios, la ropa toda apilada en un rincón, porque no poseía un armario y una tela que hacía de cortina. Agradecía tener al menos una buena puerta de madera, pero después de ver ésto, '_su lugar'_ era sólo un espacio más dentro de la vivienda.  
Regulus vivía como un rey, no por nada era hijo de la noble y ancestral familia de los Black. Estar sentado en aquella cama gigante, mientras el más grande fumaba en la silla junto al escritorio, le hacía parecer irreal. Se levantó y se dirigió al más alto para tomar el cigarro, estaban de vacaciones y Ain había crecido un par de centímetros, pero no los suficientes para que no se note la diferencia entre Regulus y él.  
La noche era bastante fría a pesar de estar en un clima veraniego, además de tener la ventana abierta y las cortinas de seda moviéndose suavemente. Terminaron de fumar y miraron la hora que era, ya pasaba de las once de la noche.

–Es hora que me vaya a mi casa –Regulus arquea una ceja ante esta proposición del muchacho.

–¿Bromeas, cierto? Te quedarás a dormir aquí –dijo el joven y señaló unos pijamas al costado de su cama–. Kreacher te ha preparado eso para que puedas descansar aquí mismo, no desvalorices su esfuerzo.

–¿Dormir? ¿Aquí? –miró todo el cuarto–. ¿Y dónde planeas que duerma? ¿En el suelo?

–No, idiota, en la cama –señala como algo obvio.

–¿Y tú donde vas a dormir? –preguntó, aunque más que nada quiso confirmar lo que temía.

–¡También ahí, hombre! La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos –bufó, para ser un Ravenclaw, el chico realmente era un idiota.

–¿Dormir los dos? ¿En la misma cama? –el joven era realmente muy inocente cuando se hablaban de esos temas y Regulus lo había calado hacía muchísimo tiempo.

–No te preocupes, dormiré de ese extremo y tú de aquel otro ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió, intentó ser lo más servicial posible–. Ahora ve a cambiarte, le diré a Kreacher que prepare unas bebidas para la noche, tengo que tomar agua, se me seca la garganta.

–Hm, de acuerdo –buscó entre las cosas que le habían preparado y tomó dos prendas, una playera y un short, para luego ir al baño privado del chico.

Mientras Kilian se preparaba, Kreacher les acercó algo de agua y se retiró; Regulus se quitó la camisa y los pantalones de vestir que llevaba puestos, se puso unos de algodón y se acercó lentamente al espejo. Giró y observó su tatuaje brillar, era mágico, por lo tanto cuando estaba enérgico podía resaltar aún más el color rojo en la piel. Al sentir el sonido de la puerta giró para ver al muchacho con su ancha playera manga larga puesta, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, y unos shorts que no cubrían sus rodillas.

–¿Vas a dormir así? –preguntó el menor, Regulus se miró nuevamente al espejo y asistió.

–Claro, hace mucho calor para una camiseta. ¿Tú vas a dormir así? Puedes quitarte el short, no hace tanto frío –Ain toma una almohada y se la lanza golpeándole la cara.

–¡Déjame en paz!

–De acuerdo, pequeño mocoso. Tú a la izquierda y yo a la derecha –Regulus se quedó de su lado mientras terminaba de sacarse las medias, Ain no las traía puesta desde un comienzo, por lo que directamente se acostó en la cama–. Que tengas buenas noches.

Apagada todas las luces ambos durmieron de espaldas al otro. Regulus permaneció al menos una hora despierto antes que sintiera el respirar pausado y desequilibrado de Ain que demostraba que el muchacho se había quedado profundamente dormido. Giró y le miró, levantándose un poco, sólo la espalda, para poder verle mejor. Con su mano, recorrió suavemente la cara, los dedos apenas le tocaban pero fue suficiente para que moviera su rostro un poco hacia un lado. El impulso le estaba ganando cuando le besó la boca apartando los cabellos de la frente con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda recorría el pecho y bajaba directamente a las piernas. Entendía un poco lo que su hermano decía sobre el apetito sexual, pero no, no quería, no podía y no debía. Se alejó un poco, solamente un poco; ya las manos no le tocaban, aunque querían deslizarse por esas piernas, pero se tildó, directamente lo observaba desde su lugar.  
No pasó ni siquiera dos minutos cuando el chico frunció el ceño y comenzó a moverse, realizando expresiones faciales aterradoras. _**¿Pesadilla?**_

–¿Ain? –Susurró, pero el joven no se despertaba y continuaba frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Ain…estás? –su mano iba a tocarle pero inmediatamente el joven se movió, golpeándola con la mano.

–¡No me toques! –dijo entre sueños, Regulus se sorprendió, sin entender que era lo que le pasaba al chico cuando abriendo los ojos con desesperación comenzó a gritar.

Regulus, probablemente presa del pánico, le tapó la boca y con su mano le aprisionó los brazos y el cuerpo contra él, usando todo de sí para calmar el ataque del chico que gritaba dentro de sus manos con terror, como quien está siendo torturado. Acercó su boca al oído y comenzó a calmarlo, tranquilizarlo con su suave voz, "_**cálmate, Ain, estás conmigo**_", repetía una y otra vez, pero la desesperación del joven le impedía poder hablar de corrido.  
Estuvieron forcejeando varios minutos, con Regulus usando todo su cuerpo sobre el chico para detenerle, hasta que éste perdió sus energías y relajó su musculatura. La mano del mayor se deslizó al fin y le tomó desde la altura del pecho para abrazarlo contra él.

–¿Qué pasó, Kilian? –habló en el oído, el sollozo le alertó que la pesadilla había sido terrible.

–No me dejes solo, por favor –susurró con un hilo de voz–. No dejes que me lleven nuevamente, no por favor –se notaba que aún estaba dentro de sus sueños a pesar de estar despierto.

–¿Quiénes?

–¡Ellos! Ellos por favor no…–comenzó a llorar, Regulus le dio la vuelta, el chico era demasiado delgado como para que eso fuera físicamente posible, y le miró el rostro.

–¿Quiénes, Kilian?

–_**El grupo de la muerte**_ –musitó, sus ojos se abrieron al mencionarlos y se abrazó a Regulus llorando–. Por favor, no me dejes solo, no ahora.

–¿Hay algo que no me haz contado? –preguntó, el chico se tensó e inmediatamente se quiso liberar, pero Regulus no se lo permitía y lo aferraba más a su cuerpo.

–¡Déjame, suéltame!

–No lo haré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasó –el joven le empujó de tal forma que el Black se deslizó sobre la cama y cayó de ella, Ain quedó aterrorizado en la cama, sentándose, y Regulus se levantó de inmediato–. ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¡el grupo de la muerte!

–No….no puedo –se tapa la boca, Regulus se acerca en la cama y con sus manos se la destapa.

–Si puedes, dímelo. No puedo ayudarte sino me lo dices–le tomó suavemente la mano–. ¿Ves ésto? Este tatuaje, significa que no estarás nunca solo.

–Re-Regulus…–murmuró.

–Es la primera vez que me llamas Regulus desde que te conocí –le toma del rostro y se le acerca–. Eres muy lindo.

–…..te contaré –se apartó suavemente, Regulus se quedó con las ansias del beso en la boca–. Pero debes prometerme, que…..no me juzgarás.

–No lo haré –le tomó de ambas manos–. Lo juro por mi sangre.

–Muéstramelo –el muchacho afirmó, buscó en su cajón una pequeña draga cortando un poco su muñeca y pasándosela al chico que hace lo mismo, juntando ambas lastimaduras pequeñas pero sangrantes para mezclar las sangres.

Era un especie de rito entre los brujos, mezclar la sangre era un compromiso de hermandad y fidelidad, de nunca traición y solía realizarse entre personas que llevaban un acuerdo de sangre. Regulus iba a guardar el secreto con su corazón, con su vida, mientras que Ain iba a contarle todo, a ser un corazón abierto para él. Regulus deslizó su mano ensangrentada hasta la nuca del joven y lo acercó para besarlo. Un beso profundo, no suave y gentil como el de hacía minutos, uno donde su lengua ingresó por la cavidad del chico, abriendo de ese dulce sabor que sólo el pelirrojo podía darle. La sangre goteó por el cuerpo del muchacho más joven, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, le respondió el beso casi con la misma intensidad hasta quedar sin aliento.

–El beso no está dentro del pacto –afirmó Ain, Regulus sonrió.

–No, no está –masculló y buscó algunas telas para las heridas, las cuales encontró fácilmente–. Siempre guardo una daga cerca, por si mi hermano quiere robarme algo en el cuarto.

–Me sorprendió verla, lo admito –el joven recibe los cuidados médicos del chico–. Bien, gracias.

–Por ti, lo que sea…–pasa su mano vendada por las piernas del muchacho y le mira–. Cuéntame.

–Cuando tenía cuatro años, Remus y yo fuimos a un hermoso jardín que quedaba cerca de la casa donde solía vivir. No éramos ricos, pero teníamos dinero suficiente para vivir y darnos pequeños lujos. Mi hermano mayor_ Constantino_ trabajaba para la gran empresa que tenía mi padre, todos éramos felices –sonrió y cerró los ojos, tomó la mano de Regulus y la pasó por sus piernas, le encantaba ese tacto.

–¿Y qué sucedió? –se acomodó mejor en la cama y le hizo una señal al muchacho para que se sentara encima de él. Regulus quedó sentado contra la pared y Ain encima de éste, apoyado en los muslos y con la cabeza contra su hombro.

–Remus era muy temerario en ese entonces, se subió en un gran árbol y yo quedé solo abajo, cuando él decidió bajar después de unos minutos…..yo ya no estaba allí –apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas saltaron de ellos–. Me dijeron _sangre sucia_, me hicieron el _crucio_, me tocaron….

–¿Ellos….? –abrió los ojos sorprendido, apunto de decir algo, pero Ain continuó:

–No, no….–suspiró–. Agradezco a dios que nunca me hicieron 'eso' que te imaginas, pero a ésto se debe mi repudio al contacto demasiado íntimo entre personas, sexualmente hablando –tomó un mechón de cabello de Regulus y le miró–. Mi odio creció tan rápido que sentí que moriría ahogado en él, mi poder se nucleó y fue violento, ellos comenzaron a sangrar, y a gritar, yo estaba realmente furioso. Dijeron que era un demonio, que debían acabar conmigo. Me lanzaron la maldición imperdonable pero no resultó….

–¿Quisieron matarte con esa maldición?

–Aja –susurró–. Rebotó, golpeó las paredes y la destruyó, mis ojos se volvieron rojos y mi odio aumentó. Ellos se deshicieron de mí dejándome tirado en una zanja. Cuando desperté, ya no era el mismo, ya no era el dulce niño de cuatro años, era un monstruo.

–Ain….tú no….

–Soy un monstruo, Regulus –se separa–. Yo…me acerqué a ti por trabajo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido, Ain afirmó.

–Nunca quise ser tu amigo, jamás me hubiera interesado en alguien que me tratara como un sangre sucia….–se tapa el rostro–. Pe-pero…..pasó lo de Braison, tú me haz protegido y abrazado, yo no sé….soy un monstruo porque quiero destruirte pero…..pero no puedo hacerlo….

–Ain…–intenta tocarlo

–No, no me toques, sólo te haré más daño, debes alejarte de mí, solo traigo sufrimiento –sollozó, el chico estiró sus manos para acariciarle el cabello–. Lo siento, yo hice que mis padres perdieran todo, mi hermano trabaja como un triste tatuador…..yo soy una deshonra para mi familia…

–Claro que no, enano –susurró con una voz queda y se acercó para abrazarlo–. Sé lo de tu trabajo, lo he sabido desde hace muchísimo tiempo y aun así decidí que quiero estar contigo…..quiero ESTAR contigo ¿entiendes?

–¡Soy un maldito sangre sucia! No quiero arruinar tu vida también –se apartó, no dejándose abrazar y le miró–. Si te juntas conmigo, tu familia, tú…..tú ya no estarás en tu familia.

–¡Mi familia me puede chupar bien el miembro! Yo te quiero a ti.

–¡No! ¡No Regulus! Tú eres lo único que les queda a tus padres para…

–¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MI FAMILIA NO ENTIENDES!? –Regulus respiró, pesadamente, mientras miraba los ojos de Ain abrirse, se había convertido–. Me convertí en mi hermano…

–Re….gulus….

–Me he convertido –se mira las manos–. Me convertí…..

–¿Es-estás….bien? –susurró acercándose.

–El amor es lo más fuerte que tienen los seres humanos –levantó la vista–. Y te amo…

–Yo también te amo –le abraza.

En la casa de Remus, él se encontraba acostado en su cama con un Sirius completamente borracho a su lado, ambos habían dormido en la misma pequeña camucha y no había demasiado espacio, sobre todo para el Black, que había crecido mucho en pocos meses. A las siete de la mañana, el mayor se había levantado, traía la ropa de la noche anterior puesta y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, se encontró sin los zapatos y en cama ajena, giró para ver a Remus en pijama, completamente dormido. Se acomodó y le abrazó por detrás, despertándolo.

–¿Sirius? –Susurró y giró la cabeza–. Veo que te despertaste.

–Hmmm….–se abrazó aún más–. Lo siento, Remus, lo siento tanto.

–¿Por qué?

–Por ser tan estúpido, por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para amarte como lo mereces, lo siento –bramó, el muchacho sonrió entre sus brazos.

–Eres un idiota….–murmuró–. Anda, levántate, vamos a casa de James.

–¿James?

–Lily me llamó anoche mientras tú dormías, dijo que había sido atacado por Tom –cruzó los brazos–. Este plan no está dando bueno resultados, Sirius. Las serpientes están atacando.

–Ese maldito Riddle, seguramente vio que James estaba solo y lo atacó ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en las serpientes!

–Ponte una chaqueta, hace fresco afuera –le indica señalando algo de ropa en una pila, Sirius afirma y decide vestirse lo más abrigado que puede.

Fueron directamente a la casa de James Potter donde ya estaba allí Peter. El joven de lentes estaba realmente asustado y mal, a pesar que Lily lo contuvo toda la noche y luego lo llamó por teléfono al día siguiente, no pudo sino recordar aquel episodio con Riddle y darle nauseas. Les explicó a sus compañeros lo ocurrido, ante la mirada atónita de cada uno de ellos.

–¿Ósea…..ósea….? –Susurró Sirius–. ¿Fuiste el pasivo? JAJAJAJAJAJA.

–¡Ese no es el punto, Sirius! –Gritó James levantándose del asiento, pero el chico no dejó de reír–. ¡Ay, ya cállate! Pareces un nene.

–Ya Sirius, déjalo ya –bufó molesto Remus–. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Abortar el plan?

–No, necesitamos tomarnos un descanso del plan, como Riddle nos quiere a los cuatro, si somos amigos o no, no es el problema en realidad. El cree que Lucius te tiene en sus garras, y también piensa que Snape está haciendo el mismo trabajo con nosotros –cruzó los brazos–. Lo mejor será unirnos de a poco. Usaremos este año para tranquilizarnos, socializar y poder infiltrarnos. Por lo que sé, Remus está más adelantado en ello.

–Lucius es un pan comido –sonrió–. Es tan calentón que puedo con él, pero Snape no lo es tanto.

–Snape está enojado porque Lucius puso sus ojos en tu culo, Lupin –Sirius sonaba bastante molesto luego de su ataque de risa–. Es obvio que quiere vengarse de ti.

–Pues no lo hará, entraré tan rápido entre las serpientes que tendrá que tragarse su veneno.

–¡No hables así de Severus! –El silencio reinó, y Sirius se dio cuenta lo que había dicho–. Lo siento, creo que estoy mal de la cabeza.

–¿Haz pensado en estar con Snape, Sirius? –preguntó Peter cuando el silencio se cortó con un hacha.

–¡Claro que n-n…..no…! –no sonaba muy convincente.

–Ejem –interrumpe James–. De acuerdo, ¿cómo va el operativo de Ain?

–Creo que es el que más avanzó de nosotros en poco tiempo, lo llamé para que viniera –mira su celular–. Debería estar aquí –suena instantáneamente el timbre.

–¡Debe ser él! –respondió Sirius y se levantó de la silla para abrir la puerta.

Ain se encontraba allí, con un pulóver, una campera oscura y una enorme bufanda, llevaba unos pantalones de algodón azul y unas zapatillas. Esos días de verano realmente eran helantes. Lo hizo pasar y se reunieron los cinco en la cocina, Ain comenzó a sacarse la ropa de más cuando sintió el calor del hogar en su cuerpo, se deshizo de la bufanda y de la campera oscura.

–Sabes, creo que esa ropa se me hace terriblemente familiar –masculló Sirius cuando el chico se sentó en la silla.

–Claro, son de Regulus.

–¿Regulus te prestó su ropa? –preguntó Lupin.

–Sí, y me beso –dijo como si hablara del clima, lo que produjo una reacción en cadera de sus compañeros.

–¿¡REGULUS TE BESO!? –esta vez todos se levantaron de la silla, con una expresión de sorpresa.

–¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó Remus con una sonrisa–. Sabía que ésto terminaría así, lo sabía.

–¿En serio? Yo creía que tu primo mataría a mi hermano, pero no imaginaba que el 'matar' sería de otra forma, de una más sexual.

–¡No tuve sexo con él! –Gritó el joven–. Sólo me beso y me abrazó, es todo.

–Ja, un Black gentil, ésto debe ser una broma –se burló James, Ain le lanzó una mirada de odio–. Tranquilo, tranquilo colega.

–Ain, Remus nos contó que tienes una historia para nosotros –murmuró Pettigrew, todos le miraron con atención–. ¿Es sobre tu…..secuestro?

–_**El grupo de la muerte**_ –se toma la cabeza–. No estoy seguro, pero lo más destacable del grupo es un tatuaje en la espalda de una carabela negra con varias serpientes que salen de sus cuencas oculares…..es temible….

–Buscaremos información de eso, mi chicuelo –habló James alzando el puño–. No solamente destrozaremos a las serpientes, le robaremos información….

–El padre de Tom Riddle formaba parte de esa organización –murmuró Remus–. Y tengo la sospecha que el padre de Braison y Lucius también…

–¿De qué se encargaba el club de la muerte? –preguntó Peter.

–Ellos….ellos secuestraban niños con dones mágicos, niños hijos de muggles, y los torturaban hasta volverlos locos e imposibilitarlos en la magia o matarlos –Remus miró a su primo–. Ain era un niño hijo de muggles, ellos le odiaba, no lo sé ¿cómo podían odiar a un niño de cuatro años? –se tapa el rostro.

–En un descuido que le podía pasar a cualquiera, me secuestraron y torturaron con el maleficio _crucio_ –a James se le heló la sangre–. Luego, cuando vieron que no podían hacer nada más conmigo, me echaron a la calle.

–Cuéntales todo –inquirió Remus una vez que bajó sus manos, Ain iba a protestar, pero no pudo.

–Me enojé, usé mi poder para lastimarlo, poder mental.

–¿Poder mental?

–Es un poder donde no se usan varitas, Sirius –comunicó Remus–. Muy pocas personas pueden hacerlo, Ain es una de ella, usó uno de sus poderes para provocar heridas cortantes. Los delincuentes pensaron que el muchacho acabaría con ellos y decidieron atacarlo con la peor de las maldiciones, pero ésta rebotó.

–Decidieron desecharme porque se dieron cuenta que no podían acabar conmigo –mira hacia otro lado–. Esos miserables….

–Los encontraremos, Ain –sonrió Sirius y se levantó–. Acabaremos con ellos, usaremos este año para entrar en los archivos de las serpientes. Somos _los merodeadores de Londres_ y lo haremos.

–Gra….gracias….

Y así pasó el año, donde los muchachos utilizaban sus ratos libres para escabullirse entre sus compañeros y lograr hacerse de información. La relación de los cuatro había vuelto a la normalidad, Tom creyó que la guerra estaba perdida, pero al observar el reciente interés de Remus y Sirius por sus compañeros, creyó que su plan había comenzado.  
James también manifestaba deseos de querer tener una charla con él y se había aproximado más al final del año, durante las fiestas; mientras que Regulus y Ain comenzaron una relación más cercana (aun más), a pesar que el joven le rehuía bastante a ello e intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible con su amigo.  
Se había ido el año, en el cual, las hojas del otoño comenzaron a caer el suelo, la nieve decoró los jardines. Sirius cumplió 17 años, luego fue Regulus (el prefecto de Slytherin) quien cumplió 16, Remus, James y Peter también cumplieron los 17 años en los meses de Marzo y abril y por último, Ain cumplió 14.

–¿Quieres? –preguntó Regulus mientras le extendía un cigarro, Ain llevaba una hora dando vueltas en el cuarto, usualmente se quedaba a dormir allí, dado que su casa pequeña tenía habitaciones tan apretadas que le producía claustrofobia. El muchacho ya se había puesto ropa de cama, pero debido al reciente calor de Abril (primavera), solamente usaba sus bóxers.

–No gracias, estoy pensando –murmuró el más joven, Regulus dejó el cigarro.

–¿En qué? –preguntó.

–En que ya es hora –respiró, y le miró, Ain llevaba una camiseta larga que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y unos bóxers negros.

–¿Hora de qué? –preguntó.

–De lo que te prometí hace meses –Regulus abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

–No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres….

–Si quiero…..–miró hacia la ventana y sonrió–. Claro que quiero.

–….entonces….–se notó algo nervioso, ambos lo estaban–. Ven, dame un beso.

A diferencia de Regulus, quien parecía frío y sin sentimientos, Ain había demostrado ser completamente diferente, apasionado, errático, tan irracional que se cuestionaban que sea un Ravenclaw. El beso fue el más apasionado que tuvo, aún más de lo que pudiera desear, aún más de lo que era sencillamente legal.  
Hace unos meses, ellos habían ido a una plaza, Ain se sentó en una hamaca mientras Regulus le empujaba, parecía un niño nuevamente cuando sintió el viento en su rostro.

–_Quiero…hacer el amor –susurró Regulus, inmediatamente la hamaca se detuvo por fuerza mayor de Ain, quien giró la cabeza._

–_¡¿Qué?!_

–_Quiero hacerte el amor –caminó hasta la hamaca contigua y se sentó allí, al revés de Ain, con la mirada hacia el lado opuesto–. Quiero saber que se siente hacerlo con la persona que amas, quiero no tener que arrepentirme de ello._

–…_..Yo….–miró hacia otro lado–. No sé qué decir…_

–_Dime que tú también lo quieres….–le miró–. Dímelo._

–_Aun no, Regulus –bajó la mirada–. Tengo trece años._

–_Lo sé, lo siento…._

–_Pero…..–antes que el chico se levante de la hamaca, Ain interrumpió–. Cuando esté listo serás el primero en saberlo._

Y ese era el momento preciso. Aquel, a poco tiempo después de cumplir catorce años. Las manos se deslizaron por su espalda mientras Regulus se encontraba debajo, los labios y las lenguas entrelazados, las pieles frotándose y las miradas devorándose.  
Gimoteó, gimoteó cuando sintió la mano del más joven entrar por sus pantalones y masajear su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse. Le había podido preguntar a su hermano como debía ser la primera vez, que tenía que hacer, a lo que el más grande de los Black se río de él y le comentó, principalmente, el buen uso del lubricante. Pensó que dado a la dureza y a la estreches de la zona donde debía meterla, era la mejor opción usar ayuda externa, sobre todo en la primera vez.

Los roles cambiaron. Regulus se inclinó y se puso encima mientras le quitaba el bóxer al muchacho, aun con miedo pero intentando elaborar absolutamente todo para que su pasado no volviera. Ain se quitó aquel recuerdo y lo guardó, no quería entrar en pánico en pleno acto sexual con la persona que decía amar.  
Los dedos del pelirrojo se enterraron en la cabellera negra mientras la boca del mayor atacaba su cuello, los dedos se deslizaron por las nalgas desnudas hasta encontrar el lugar, el punto justo. Estiró su mano y abrió el cajón de dónde sacó un frasquito que utilizó para lubricar, era frío, lo que tensó el cuerpo del más joven y apretó sus dientes al sentir unos dedos entrar en él.

–Tranquilo, intentaré no ser brusco –murmuró, sabía que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso.

El sexo es una expresión del deseo, pero él no quería desearlo, él quería amarlo. Tal vez sonaría hasta cursi pero era así. Se embadurnó el miembro duro, rígido, con la misma sustancia y alzó las piernas, tirando de ellas, haciendo que Ain se mueva en la cama. El joven era realmente delgado y aun llevaba la playera encima. Le miró a los ojos buscando una afirmación y comenzó a entrar muy lentamente, aunque la estrechez le pedía que fuera un poco más despacio; no podía con su instinto y sin quererlo le metió todo dentro, haciendo que el joven arañara su espalda por el dolor ocasionado y apretara los dientes con más fuerza.

–Lo….l-lo siento –susurró, unas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Kilian, que fueron lamidas por Regulus.

–S-Sigue,….n-no im-po-ta….–aun apretando sus dientes pudo hablar.

Regulus no estaba convencido de las palabras pero comenzó a moverse, al principio de forma lenta pero fue aumentando la velocidad. Su cama se movía frenéticamente golpeando la madera contra la pared, mientras los gemidos aumentaban en velocidad y ritmo. Sus caderas golpearon y un sonido húmedo se escuchaba en cada embestida.  
Golpe, golpe, golpe. Aumentó la velocidad y el sonido era aún más fuerte, comenzó a lamerle la cara, los labios, besar su boca, recorrer con sus manos las caderas, los muslos, las piernas, la cintura, el pecho, el cabello largo que tanto amaba.  
Se movió más, más, se llevó una pierna en el hombro y continuó con el golpeteo, el miembro del más joven comenzó a endurecerse y tuvo que atenderlo con su mano, jalándolo y produciendo aún más placer.  
Sacó su miembro y le dio la vuelta para dejarlo boca abajo, el chico, algo agotado, se levantó un poco y Regulus lo volvió a penetrar, montándose detrás mientras con su mano le jalaba el pene, esta vez la cama se movió más fuerte hacia los lados, golpeando nuevamente la pared con más fuerza, pareciera que se caería de los crujidos que producía.

–Aaaah…..aaah…no-no pu-puedo ma-más….salte….saltee….–avisó Ain, estaba por llegar al orgasmo y sentía en su interior que el miembro duro de Regulus comenzaba a flaquear.

Black no lo hizo, esperó a que el chico se viniera en su mano para luego estallar dentro de él, llenándole, sintiendo latir su miembro dentro y las paredes apretarlo. Cerró sus ojos y cayó rendido sobre el joven que también se desplomó por el peso. Sus pieles estaban sudorosas, lo podía sentir aun por encima de aquella playera mojada levemente. Se quedó un rato más pero logró salir con suavidad del interior comenzando a brotar de allí, el líquido blanco.

–_**Estúpido**_ –masculló Ain–. Te viniste dentro….–cerró los ojos.

–No quedarás embarazado, idiota….–respiró agitadamente y se acostó boca arriba al lado de él.

–Doy gracias que no soy mujer –murmuró. Regulus sonrió y se quedó dormido.

La humedad, el calor, todo desapareció. Cuando Regulus se despertó, creyó que había sido un sueño. Giró la cabeza pero no encontró a nadie, se levantó, su cuerpo aún estaba exhausto por la noche anterior y pudo ver su semen en la cama. No había sido un sueño.  
Giró para todos lados sin encontrar rastros de la ropa o las cosas de Ain, ¿se había ido? Sólo pudo ver una nota allí, la tomó.

_ Regulus. Debo enfrentar mi destino. Lo siento mucho…Kilian Howell._

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué quiso decir con 'enfrentar mi destino'? Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron, pensaron que sería una broma. Nunca creyó, que ese año, no volvió a ver al chico.

**Continuará.**

Primero y antes que nada, lamento haber adelantado el tiempo tan rápidamente, pero necesitaba hacerlo, igual durante los siguientes capítulos se dirá que fue lo que pasó en aquellos momentos. Y así se fue Ain para volver en un año jajajaja, bueno, le rompieron el corazón a Regulus creo yo, aunque Ain salió peor porque le rompieron el culo (que mal sonó eso), igual todo tiene una explicación y lo veremos un poco más adelante cuando Kilian vuelva XD. Los que leen mi fic me conocen que amo el mpreg XD pero tranquilos, este fic no tiene, aunque se mencionan posibles métodos de pociones para procrear, pero dudo que lo utilicen ¡Dejen coment!


	11. Capitulo XI: Hurt

_**London's marauders**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

_**Capitulo XI: Hurt**_

Dolor, dolor y decepción, dolor sobre todas las cosas. Su cuerpo se arrastraba cuan rayo hasta la casa de James Potter donde su hermano mayor solía reñirse con los idiotas de sus amigos. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos, húmeros e hinchados, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Necesitaba respuestas, respuestas, respuestas.  
Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su ceño se encontraba más fruncido que nunca, su ropa algo desprolija al igual que su cabello, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.  
Allí estaba, la casa de los Potter, se podía escuchar desde acá el griterío producido por la bandita de amigos, 'asco'. También podía sentir el olor a los sangre sucia que habitaban ahí durante unas horas, más asco le daba.  
Golpeó fuertemente la puerta, casi tirándola abajo, y cuando se la abrieron, entró directamente a la sala sin siquiera saludar y encaró a su hermano y Remus con violencia.

–¡¿Dónde está?! –Gritó, Sirius se asustó al ver a Regulus de esa manera, estaba furioso, más que furioso era una ira contenida durante mucho tiempo–. ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito sangre sucia?!

–¿De-de quién hablas? –preguntó el castaño y Regulus le tomó de la playera acercándolo a él, aun con esos ojos repletos de ira.

–Kilian….–susurró con asco.

–¿Kilian? –Sirius se tiró el cabello hacia atrás ¿acaso Regulus y él no tenían una buena relación? Estaba confundido–. Regulus, ¿no te dijo? Se fue….pensé que te lo diría, ustedes son cercanos.

–¡¿DÓNDE SE HA IDO?! –James dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la mirada de Regulus lo atravesó, soltó a Remus y le empujó, haciéndolo a éste caer en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

–Oye, ¿qué mierda te pasa? –Remus estaba desconcertado, el muchacho frente a él, ya con dieciséis años, bastante atractivo y alto, realmente se encontraba en medio de un ataque de ira.

–Lo mataré, juro que cuando lo vea lo mataré –golpeó con su puño la pared, quebrando parcialmente la pintura.

–¡Oye! Ten cuidado ¿quieres? Yo vivo aquí –regañó James, pero la mirada loca del joven Black le hizo tragar de su propia saliva.

–Oye, Reg, oye…–Sirius se le acercó con las manos arriba, 'en son de paz' diría, y chasqueo los dedos delante de él para despertarlo–. ¿Puedes decirme qué te hizo Kilian para que estés tan molesto con él?

–¡Se fue! El maldito bastardo se fue –comenzó a respirar más fuerte, estaba terriblemente molesto, nunca en su vida había estado así–. Se fue…..

–¿Se fue? –preguntó Sirius, el menor afirmó y miró el suelo, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor–. Pero volverá ¿no? Está bien que era el único amigo que tenías….pero…

–Tuve sexo con él –los cuatro ocupantes de la casa abrieron sus ojos desorbitados. ¿Regulus? ¿Regulus había…..? ¿Regulus con Kilian?

–¿Qué?

–¡Lo que escucharon! –a pesar que los destellos de ira comenzaban y se iban tan velozmente, unas lágrimas se derramaron. Sirius sintió por primera vez que se le partía el corazón mirándolo–. Sabes qué…es mejor así.

–¿Mejor así? –preguntó Peter.

–Si….él era todo lo que yo odiaba…. –apretó sus puños–. Un sangre sucia, un delincuente, un gay…

–¡Ay, por favor! ….no puedes decir que odias a los gays cuando haz tenido sexo con uno –Regulus miró amenazante a Sirius tras éstas palabras, éste decidió silenciarse.

–Creo…..creo que es mejor sin él…..–murmuró, respiró lento–. Yo jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

–¿Jamás te lo hubieras perdonado qué? –esta vez fue Remus quien le cuestionó, Regulus lo observó, las lágrimas caían tan rápidamente que no podía detenerlas.

–Si…..jamás me hubiera perdonado si caía completamente enamorado de él –los muchachos no dijeron nada, simplemente observaban la ira y el dolor del menor de los Black–. Puedo al menos saber ¿dónde está?

–No lo sabemos –dijo Sirius, su hermano le miró–. De verdad, no lo sabemos. Le hemos dado información sobre '_el grupo de la muerte'_ durante todo el año pasado, y él dijo que éste año buscaría al jefe de la banda aunque le tomara todo el año.

–¿Va a volver?

–Por ahora eso es imposible –explicó James–. Verás, él decidió ésto, él quiere que los responsables que le hicieron lo que es, paguen. Creo que si lo quieres aunque sea un poco respetarás su decisión.

–¿Decisión? ¿Decisión? ¡Ja! –sus ojos se abrieron, aún estaba llorando pero tampoco le importaba mostrar su debilidad frente a los merodeadores–. ¿De qué decisión me hablan? ¿Cuál? ¡Ese Sangre sucia inmunda! ¡No tiene razón de….! –una bofetada en la mejilla le despertó a Regulus de su ira, allí estaba Remus frente a él, frunciendo el ceño más fuerte que él, tal vez un poco enojado o mucho, Regulus no podía distinguirlo en su dolor.

–¡Escúchame bien, infeliz! –susurró el mayor y le tocó el pecho con su dedo índice–. Tú haz tomado decisiones por Kilian desde que lo conociste, le hiciste un tatuaje que lo sentenció a ser tuyo aun cuando apenas lo conocías, abusaste de su confianza…No tienes derecho a reclamar nada ahora.

–Pe-pero…

–¡Nada de peros! Kilian ha cargado con éste dolor antes de conocerte a ti y su objetivo siempre fue ese, lograr destruir a esa banda de mala muerte, esos hijos de puta que usaron toda clase de embrujos en él para matarle ¡Y tú vienes aquí a reclamarnos e insultarle de la peor manera! Me das asco Regulus…

–Remus….espera –Sirius intentó parar a su amigo, pero éste apartó la mano de él.

–Escúchame, Regulus. No puedes enojarte y reclamar lo que nunca fue tuyo. Kilian es un ser humano exactamente igual a ti, que sufre, que llora., ¿Sabes lo que tuvo que hacer para estar contigo sin salir gritando? Quitarse esos pensamientos negativos de la banda, ¿y sabes por qué lo hizo? ¡Por qué te amaba!

–¡ME DEJO! ¡ME ABANDONO DEJANDOME UNA NOTA!

–Él te entregó lo único valioso que tenía –sentenció, Regulus quedó pasmado–. Aquello que solamente se puede entregar una vez, 'la inocencia'. Toda, toda te la entregó y sólo a ti. La resguardó por años, por meses, siempre llorando porque sabía que tú eras un hombre, que querías estar con él, que querías demostrarle tu amor….pero él, él no podía, él simplemente no podía….al simple tacto se ponía a llorar y a recordar…

–Pe-pero Rem-

–¡Silencio Regulus! Me vas a escuchar hasta el final –le toma de la camisa–. Pequeño bastardo, Kilian te amaba tanto que fue capaz de dártelo todo a ti, en su piel, en su cuerpo, en su mente estás solamente tú, nunca vi a un chico entregar nada en mi familia y menos a un bastardo como tú que se la pasó denigrándolo durante un gran periodo de tiempo y que ahora, porque él fue a buscar su verdad y a matar a los responsables de su dolor, llora como nena y le recrimina ¡Me das lástima, Regulus! –le suelta–. Pobre de ti si oigo una vez más que le llamas así ¡Pobre de ti!

–…yo…..–baja la cabeza–. Yo lo siento, Remus….

–Remus, tranquilo –Sirius clama al castaño, James continuaba contra la pared y Peter se sentó en una silla luego de estar parado varios minutos y expectante.

–Acepta lo que ocurre –cruza los brazos–. Acéptalo y se feliz con ello, Regulus.

–Yo lo amo….–murmuró mirando el piso el menor–. Lo amo tanto que no puedo concebir la vida sin él.

–Volverá…

–¿Cómo sabes? ¡Esa gente es peligrosa! –gritó, Remus sonrió de costado, realmente ese chico era un estúpido.

–Kilian es más poderoso que tú y toda tu familia, Regulus. No temas, él volverá con vida de todoé esto y cuando lo haga –mira el techo–. Cuando lo haga podrás ser feliz con él.

–Aun así –esta vez James habló, que había permanecido callado–. No sabemos los horrores que verá en este viaje.

–Él ha visto peores cosas, James –suspiró y bajó la mirada–. Estará bien, confió en él. ¿Y tú, Regulus? ¿Confías en él?

–Si-siempre…. –murmuró–. Pero me gustaría, me gustaría ayudarlo.

–Esta es su batalla, Regulus…..déjalo.

Pero Ain no regresó hasta mucho después. Mientras tanto, Regulus pasaba sus días estudiando en Hogwarts y mirando por la ventana, pasaba por el callejón y echaba un vistazo. Tenía razón Remus, él había visto el dolor que sufrió Kilian ese día que se había quedado a dormir, también cuando Braison le tocó, ese era el dolor de un niño pequeño que temía a lo peor y él había sido un idiota al enojarse. **"Kilian, te esperaré así tardes mil años"** susurró al cielo. No muy lejos de allí, con una capa oscura que le cubría y ondeaba con el viento, los ojos turquesa miraban la ciudad desde arriba, sonreía de costado: **"Lo más difícil de esto fue tenerte que abandonar". **Ain se había levantado muy temprano para contemplar el rostro de Regulus, cansado por la actividad que habían tenido.  
Le dolía el cuerpo, demasiado, pero aun así tomó sus cosas y salió por la ventana, sin antes dejar un pequeño mensaje en un papel, tal vez le odiaría, ¿quién sabe? Pero tenía que alejarse, tenía que irse.

Entonces, pasó una semana. Sirius y Remus caminaba por la calle de Londres, ya había regresado todo a la normalidad y continuaban siendo un grupo, las serpientes los habían aceptado a pesar de su unión, porque en definitiva, Tom Riddle iba detrás del culo de Potter y por más que unieran fuerzas seguirían siendo cuatro idiotas frente a una organización. El mayor golpeó una piedra que sobresalía de la vereda y la llevó arrastrando varios metros, mientras Remus miraba su celular con insistencia.

–¿Cómo está Regulus? –Preguntó el menor–. Ya hace una semana que se fue Ain.

–Está bien –bufó–. Lo recuerda muy a diario.

–¿Acaso aun llora? –Sirius negó–. ¿Entonces?

–Digamos que lo recuerda muy a menudo de noche, en el baño o en la cama –pareciera que Remus no entendió hasta que Sirius le hizo un gesto.

–¿Se la jala pensando en mi primo? Vaya, el pequeño Regulus ha crecido demasiado rápido ¿y tú como sabes?

–Lo escucho gemir hasta mi cuarto –cruzó los brazos–. Comienzo a sentirme envidioso de su imaginación y constancia. Recién va una semana, no quiero imaginar que pasará cuando el mocoso regrese.

–Jajajaja ¿por qué lo dices?

–Lo mata contra la cama –Remus comienza a reírse y Sirius, hipnotizado por aquello, también se ríe.

–Ya serán ambos más grandes cuando Ain regrese. ¿Y James? ¿Cómo está?

–Ambivalente, no sabe si quiere que le de Tom o darle a Lily –ambos nuevamente rompen en carcajadas.

–Jajajaja eso suena típico de él, ¿acaso hizo sociales con el mandamás? –preguntó, Sirius asistió–. Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo andas con el rubiete ese?

–No lo llames así –bufó–. Pues….está loco por mí –sonrió, a Sirius no le hizo mucha gracia–. ¿Qué pasa?

–No me gusta que estés así con él, Remus.

–¿Ah no? –se coloca frente a él, impidiéndole seguir delante–. ¿Y por qué?

–Porque…porque…..–intentaba buscar las palabras, pero no podía–. No sé….

–¡Eso no es una respuesta valedera! No puedes simplemente enojarte porque si, algo debe pasarte ¿no? –caminó hacia adelante y Sirius hacia atrás chocando con la pared–. Sirius, dilo…

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Que me amas! Ya te he dicho mil y una vez, aborto el plan y todo lo que conlleva si me dices que me amas, dejo el mundo, ¡Mi mundo! por ti…dímelo –se acerca más, Sirius le miró.

–No….no puedo.

–¡Idiota! –se alejó–. Idiota, idiota, idiota…–se empieza a alejar, Sirius le sigue.

–Escucha Remus, no es fácil ¿vale? –Le toma del brazo–. No es algo que pueda decir como si hablara del clima, no es típico de mí.

–¿Y qué es típico de ti? ¿Hacerme una escena de celos sin razón aparente? ¿Tener sexo conmigo sin ningún objetivo? ¿Privarme de un verdadero amor porque quieres retenerme? –preguntó mordaz, Sirius lo soltó.

–Ahora que lo dices así, suena terrible…

–¡Es terrible! James tiene más libertad en su mente que la que tengo yo en mi vida. ¿Sabes qué? –sentenció–. Lucius no tiene miedo a decirme que me ama, estando ¡sobrio!

–¿Qué? ¿El te dijo qué? –Remus sonrió de costado y le miró.

–Me dijo que me ama, que quiere casarse conmigo –cruza los brazos–. Y ahora que me dices eso, estoy pensando seriamente en aceptar.

–¡Ni te atrevas!

–¿POR QUÉ? –gritó, Sirius le arrinconó y besó, posando ambas manos en sus mejillas y deslizándolas hacia sus cabellos, sus lenguas se mezclaron, su humedad, su saliva. Pero no duró demasiado, Remus le empuja–. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Sirius?

–¡A ti!

–¡Di que me amas!

–¡No puedo! ¡No sé qué es el amor, no sé qué es lo que esperan de mi! –Golpea fuertemente la pared, lastimándose los nudillos–. ¡No sé que es lo que quieren de mi!

–¿Es tan difícil decirme que me amas? –Sirius levanta la cabeza, Remus le mira, sus ojos están vidriosos.

–No.

–¿Entonces? –Preguntó, Sirius se acercó nuevamente, pasó su mano lastimada por el rostro del muchacho y apoyó su frente contra la del chico–. ¿Y entonces, Sirius?

–No puedo….–susurró–. No puedo porque no quiero lastimarte, eres lo más preciado que tengo para hacerte esto….–baja la mano y las deposita entre las del chico–. Te amo, Remus, te amo más de lo que cualquiera podría amarte, aun más de lo que te aman tus padres, te amo tanto que creo que moriré ahora mismo. Te amo, te amo más de lo que aman los naturales la naturaleza, los peces al mar, los pájaros al cielo. Te amo tanto que mi corazón no puede soportarlo, mi sangre no puede tolerarlo y mi cabeza no puede pensarlo. Te amo más de lo que podría amar una persona a la otra, y por eso, porque te amo tanto que no puedo respirar, tengo que dejarte…

–¿Hm? –los ojos de Remus se abrieron ante tan bellas palabras, pero también se impactaron al final–. ¿Qué?

–Este amor, todo esto –lleva la mano de Remus a su pecho–. Lo que siento acá, tan fuerte, tan único, tan real…..no puede serlo nunca, porque no soy nada, no puedo amar, estoy tan vacío…

–Idiota, eso no es…

–Shhhh….–usa su otra mano para colocar el dedo sobre sus labios–. No hables, por favor no hables. Remus…..Remus…mi Remus…. –Remus le aparta la mano.

–Si-Sirius….

–Te amo tanto que debo dejar que vueles por ti solo, no quiero encadenarte a este amor, tú y yo, tú y yo somos almas libres.

–¡No me importaría estar encadenado a ti! ¡Te amo….yo también te-! –lo silencia con un suave beso, un toque apenas, para continuar hablando:

–Lo siento, lo siento Remus, me hierve la sangre pensar que estarás con él, pero debo dejarte ser feliz, jamás lo serás conmigo, soy un Black, mi familia te rechazará, mi sangre también…..no puedo…–le acaricia el cabello–. Eres tan lindo cuando sonríes, por eso, no llores por mí, Remus. Sonríe para mí, sonríe.

–No….no puedo….

Remus le observó, se separó y caminó hacia el lado opuesto donde iban, dejando un rastro de lágrimas, ahora sabía que Sirius le amaba pero le amaba tanto que no podía estar con él. ¡Era injusto! ¿Vivir entonces el resto de la vida con alguien que no ama? ¿Los dos estaban condenados a eso? Prefería morir antes que hacerlo, pero debía ser fuerte, porque ahora estaba seguro que el mayor de los Black, le amaba más que a nada.

–¿Por qué estás así? –preguntó Regulus dejando una taza de té frente a Sirius, éste levantó la vista y asistió con la cabeza en agradecimiento mientras su hermano se sentaba.

–Es por Remus –murmuró–. Lo amo y a la vez, no sé qué puedo hacer con ésto, nunca he sabido amar y creo que lo lastimaría.

–Sabes, hace tiempo pensé que el amor no existía –susurró y miró el anillo que llevaba puesto–. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es más que sólo lo físico, es todo un conjunto de cosas y sentimientos, un estallido de ellos.

–Te estas volviendo cursi.

–¡Cierra la boca! Estoy siendo honesto –bufa molesto y mira para otro lado–. Pero es verdad, es bastante difícil hoy día entender lo que es amor cuando haz vivido renegado de él….–gira para ver a Kreacher servirles más te–. Gracias.

–¿El señor Regulus quiere algo más que Kreacher pueda brindarle? –preguntó amablemente, Sirius frunció el ceño ¿cómo ese elfo podría ser tan simpático con su hermanito y tan odioso con él?

–Tranquilo, ve –sonrió, el elfo caminó hacia la cocina.

–¿Cómo puede ser tan amable contigo y conmigo tan horrible? Al principio pensé que era porque follaba con un mestizo, pero tú lo hiciste con un "impuro" y no veo el que te trate mal –gruñó, Regulus sonrió ante esto.

–Yo lo trato bien y me preocupo por su seguridad.

–¿Él sabe de Ain?

–¡Claro que sabe! No lo he estado escondiendo debajo de la cama como hiciste tú con Remus –toma un poco de té–. Pero yo ha Kreacher le pedí que guardara el secreto con mamá y él lo hace.

–Jajaja, te avergüenzas que mamá descubra que su angelito se estaba tirando a un niño hijo de muggles, eres realmente caballero –también bebió algo de té.

–¡No es por eso y tú lo sabes! Ellos jamás entenderían nuestras relaciones, tú con Remus y yo con Ain…

–Lo que pasa es que no tienes huevos suficientes para follártelo sabiendo que mamá está en la casa, por eso te encargaste de hacerlo mientras ella estaba en su juego con las amigas –cruza los brazos–. En cambio mamá siempre supo que yo lo hacía, hasta le gemía el nombre de Lupin aunque no estaba.

–Eso porque eres un exhibicionista.

–No quiero imaginarme la cara de mamá cuando sepa que su bebé no se casará con una sangre pura como ella quiere –sonríe mientras apoya su rostro en sus manos–. Creo que la línea masculina de los Black termina con nosotros.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el menor, Sirius sonríe.

–Bueno, dado que yo amo a Remus, no podré tener familia. Y dudo que tú la tengas cuando estás loco por el primito…..

–Bueno, la poción de…

–¡Ja! La poción esa…..–cruza los brazos–. No se ha probado en humanos, así que no te puedes fiar de ella, es sólo una superstición para jóvenes homosexuales que quieren tener niños.

–Hm, tienes razón…..pero me encantaría poder tener un hijo con Kilian….–cerró los ojos–. Pasar la eternidad con él….. ¡Golpéame, me estoy volviendo un romántico!

–Tal vez deberías ir al gimnasio, ya sabes –le echó un vistazo–. Para descargar toda la energía que te produce hablar del enano ese.

–¿Gym? ¿Quieres decir hacer pesas o algo así? –piensa unos instantes.

–Quieres estar sexy para cuando vuelva él ¿no? Podrías marcarte un poco –sonríe de costado–. En mi caso, como trepo muchos muros y levanto muchas cosas, tengo el cuerpo naturalmente marcado, pero tú eres delgado, deberías hacer ejercicio y comer más.

–Hmmm….no lo sé.

–Será bueno, además, creo que podría ayudarte con tus problemitas de la noche.

–Hm, ¿y por qué tanto interés en esos problemitas? –arqueo la ceja.

–Por qué si sigues recordando a Kilian tan vehemente, te vas a dislocar la muñeca, hermano –le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Lo haré….entonces –susurró.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, por ahora dejaremos tranquilo a Regulus con su autosatisfacción desmedida y nos centraremos al menos los próximos dos capítulos en el resto de los chicos.


	12. Capitulo XII: el grupo de la muerte

**London's marauders**

**Por: Jesse L Black**

**Capitulo XII: El grupo de la muerte.**

James observe con desdén la enorme casona frente a sus ojos. En general no le importaba demasiado estar allí, pero hoy se encontraría nuevamente con Tom Riddle y buscaría en sus entrañas la verdad que entramaba la organización de las serpientes y el grupo de la muerte. Vio salir al atractivo muchacho y sus pupilas se dilataron. Había comenzado a tener un acercamiento por demás obvio, por lo que no le era fácil parecer natural, luego de lo que pasó hace un tiempo en el baile de graduación y lo que conllevaba después, frecuentando el antro que Tom administraba; aunque debía agradecer que el joven creyó que le gustaba lo que 'había ocurrido' entre ellos más que querer substraerle información. Pero Voldemort era todo menos tonto, tenía un as bajo la manga y en cualquier momento lo sacaría para dejarle boquiabierto.

Caminaron hasta un callejón, de allí una puerta de metal la cual golpeó un par de veces, la mirilla se movió y dejó ver un par de ojos castaños que preguntaron por la contraseña: "Brujas picantes" dijo el hombre e inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo abrirse. Entraron y James se sorprendió de ver un bar en excelentes condiciones, no había casi nadie solo quien había abierto la puerta y eventualmente servía tragos a la muchedumbre que concurría.

–Toma asiento, Potter –el de lentes asistió y se sentó en una silla, en frente tomó su lugar Tom–. Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

–Sabes que deseo algo de ti ¿verdad?

–No soy un idiota, sexo seguramente no vienes a buscar, pero siento que podríamos llegar a eso si así lo prefieres –el joven hombre acercó su mano y tocó la ajena, pero éste se separó.

–El grupo de la muerte, sé que las serpientes tienen información.

–¡Jajajajaja! Ese grupo –se inclinó hacia adelante pensando un rato–. Mi estúpido padre lo empezó. Thomas Riddle senior.

–¿Thomas….?

–Ellos se dedicaban a tomar jóvenes, pequeños y jóvenes hijos de muggles con habilidades mágicas –James arquea la ceja mientras Tom se tira para atrás–. ¿Vienes por Kilian Howell, verdad?

–¿Lo conoces?

–Jajajajaja, ¿cómo no conocer a ese enano? –Cruza los brazos–. Muchas veces metió su nariz donde no debía, e hizo de las suyas desde muy temprana edad.

–Alguien de esta organización lo raptó y le hizo cosas terribles, necesito nombres –Tom se levanta de golpe, asustando a James.

–¿Y piensas que te lo diré? Ésto te costará mucho, Potter –mira para otro lado–. Son muchos nombres y mi memoria está algo oxidada.

–¿Oxidada? ¡Por favor! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta? –Tom gira, le mira frunciendo el ceño y afirma–. Necesito saber quiénes le hicieron eso al primo de Lupin.

–Debo decir que es muy valiente venir a plantearme ésto, realmente eres un Gryffindor –camina hacia la barra–. Dame el mejor trago de la casa.

–¿Me dirás? Porque si no, me voy ahora mismo…

–¿No querías saber el nombre de los tipos que le hicieron eso a la perra de Howell? –los ojos verdes de Riddle re clavaron en él–. Puedo decírtelo, si follamos.

–¡Vete a la mierda! –se levanta de golpe y piensa retirarse.

–Vaya, que rápido eres, ni siquiera pudiste comenzar a negociar…. ¿Talvez bajar del sexo anal al oral? –James se detiene–. Tu sabes que ese grupo puede volver a atacarlo, a todos ellos, a todos tus estúpidos amigos. Ellos son completamente puros, les da igual matar a un impuro y a un mestizo, tú me dices.

–¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

–Lo que oíste, ¿o acaso eres sordo Potter, o sólo idiota? –se burló, James se sintió ofendido y cruzó los brazos, hubiera deseado traer la varita.

–Ambas –murmuró–. Perdí el oído medio al escuchar a mis amigos follar, ahora, necesito que me des una pista, una pequeña…..

–¿Por qué? Creo que tu amiguito, el que parece psicópata, está haciendo un gran trabajo reuniendo información–el barman le da una bebida y Tom comienza a consumirla.

–¿Sabes dónde está Howell? –preguntó, el muchacho asiste.

–Tengo espías siguiéndolo por todos lados, aunque el mocoso sabe muy bien como camuflarse –Tom parecía realmente molesto, lo que significaba que Kilian estaba haciendo bastante bien su trabajo–. Aun así, el enano no sabe que tiene un punto débil.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Regulus es su perdición –James abre los ojos, bastante sorprendido–. ¿Nunca escuchaste hablar del dicho '_el que se enamora, pierde'_, Potter?

–¿Eso no iría igual para ti? –Cuestionó, Riddle bebió el último contenido de su copa y se acerca, tomándole de la barbilla.

–Pero tú no eres mi punto débil, Potter. No soy idiota y sentimental como el resto, puedo vivir si tú murieras, pero me pregunto si Kilian se quedaría tan feliz donde está si supiera que Regulus tiene problemas.

–¡Regulus es listo! No caerá en tu trampa.

–¡Ah! Ahí está la sorpresa, Potter, ahí está, justo en lo que acabas de decir, Regulus es tan estúpido como su hermano mayor y como tú a la hora de ponerla en un agujero….y ¿sabes qué sucederá? Puedo tenerlo entre mis dedos si quiero, es necesario sólo un llamado.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Todo mortal tiene su punto débil, su amor, aunque sea no correspondido. Black tiene al mestizo de Lupin, cosa que comparte con el inútil de Malfoy. Tú a Lily, esa estúpida sangre sucia…

–¡No insultes a Lily, hijo de puta!

–¿Y qué harás? ¿Golpearme con tus brazos de fideo? ¡Por favor! –Se le acerca más, rozando sus labios–. No puedes contra mí, sé todos los puntos débiles de una persona.

–Ma-maldito –susurró entre dientes, sin querer moverse.

–Podrías ir y correr haciéndote el ofendido, hacia los brazos de la amada sangre sucia, pero estás aquí, porque es más fuerte tu deseo de ayudar a ese impuro antes que tu propio pellejo, eso es amor, amor por amigos, por apaciguar el sufrimiento de otros –se aleja bastante, volviendo a la barra–. Eso es lo que no tengo, Regulus es brillante, pero también es un estúpido.

–¡No voy a seguir escuchando ésto!

–Ahí está la puerta, Potter –señala con desdén y continua en la barra, como esperando que Potter no se vaya–. ¿No puedes irte o te fallan las piernas?

–¿No me darás siquiera una pista?

–Cuando el mocoso ese vuelva, te las dará todas, está tan cerca de la verdad que creo que no tardará mucho tiempo antes que descubra todo…..ve preparándote para enfrentar a una banda que tiene todo lo de ganar y tú, tú y tus patéticos amigos, todas las de perder.

–¡No nos creas tan estúpidos, Riddle! –Apretó su puño–. Ya vas a ver, nos desharemos de todo ese grupo de la muerte y será el fin de las serpientes también.

–Quiero ver que lo intentes, Potter.

–Lo intentaré, no,….lo haremos….–salió de allí pegando un portazo, Tom se le quedó mirando con lascivia mientras le alcanzaban otra bebida, ésto sería muy divertido.

Salió como un rayo por las calles, ni un poco de información pudo conseguir, ésto sería realmente complicado, hacer que una serpiente hable cuando no sabes su idioma es muy difícil y no pararía hasta ayudar a Kilian, Remus, Sirius y todos los que pudieran necesitas la ayuda de él. Tenía razón Riddle en cierto punto, el amor a veces ciega a las personas y hacen que cometas estupideces, entonces ¿él debería dejar de lado a Evans? Sabía que la batalla crucial llegaría de un momento al otro, por lo que era más que obvio pensar que un romance ahora sería su talón de Aquiles para esos hijos de puta que no les temblaría el pulso para cortarles el cuello.

–¡James! –un grito lo alertó y giró para ver a la muchacha pelirroja corriendo hacia él.

–¡Lily….digo Evans! –la joven le alcanzó corriendo y se detuvo para respirar.

–¿Qué hacías con Riddle? ¡Él te atacó! –le regaña, James bufa.

–No tengo que contarte toda mi vida, Evans.

–¡James! ¡Él te atacó! ¡Estás loco! –Le toma de los hombros–. Yo tuve que consolarte ese día porque no parabas de llorar y ahora estas acá, con ese sujeto.

–No es asunto tuyo, es mejor que te vayas, no estas segura en un lugar tan oscuro –le toma de los brazos y la aleja de sí.

–Al menos dime que es por algo importante que viniste a ver a Tom –observa la casa, James suspira pesadamente y asiste–. ¿Tan importante como para ver cara a cara al sujeto que….?

–Sí, Lily, ahora, no puedo decirte más así que por favor vete, nos vemos en el colegio.

–¡Pero James!

–¡Pero nada, no puedo decirte nada Lily, no te metas en ésto! –los ojos del joven parecía desencajados, estaba algo molesto. La pelirroja aceptó y se retiró, aunque James se sintió mal por las palabras duras.

Se odiaba a si mismo por tener que ocultarle algo tan importante a la persona que decía amar, pero justamente los 'impuros' eran quien en más riesgo estaban contra esta banda, por lo cual debía ser precavido.

Regulus se encontraba como todos los días en su habitación, recientemente se había comprado unas pesas. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Subía y bajaba sus brazos a un ritmo armónico mientras miraba al espejo, recordó entonces a su 'novio' por así decirlo y otra vez cayó en cuenta de la realidad, aun no recibía noticia de él y no sabía si su hermano o Remus tendrían información, además, el mayor de los Black casi nunca estaba en casa y la mayoría del tiempo sólo conversaba con su madre o Kreacher. ¡Odiaba ésto! Dejó las pesas y se acercó a una pared mientras la golpeaba fuertemente, el dolor de los nudillos hizo moviera su mano rápidamente para aplacar el dolor mientras hacía un gesto de dolor en el rostro. Llevaba puesta una musculosa negra, que le hacían resaltar los brazos (últimamente bien formados y marcaditos), su cabello atado con algunos mechones que no alcanzaban a serlo y se perdían en el rostro del muchacho, unos pantalones grises y estaba completamente descalzo.  
La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y dejó ver a un preocupado Sirius, quien le observó y frunció el ceño.

–Oye, ¿qué intentabas hacer? ¿Tirar abajo la pared?

–No sabía que estabas, discúlpame –bufó y se sentó en su cama mientras miraba el lugar golpeado, una pequeña grieta se había formado.

–¿Por qué tanta ira con la pared? –sonrió, por un momento Sirius supo perfectamente la respuesta a la pregunta.

–Kilian….–dijo en un suspiro y miró a su hermano desde su lugar–. ¿Dónde haz estado? Apenas se te ve por casa.

–Por aquí y por allá, recolectando información para tu 'noviecito'

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás trabajando con él?! –Regulus se sobresaltó y estaba dispuesto a golpearle, pero Sirius inmediatamente le afirma.

–No, con él no, estoy trabajando PARA él –sonrió y se apoyó en la entrada de la habitación–. No tengo idea donde está tu noviecito para que te lo vayas a tirar, pero créeme que estamos cada vez más cerca, sólo han pasado cinco meses.

–Cinco meses, cuatro días y catorce horas para ser exactos –Sirius comienza a reírse–. ¿Qué tanto te ríes?

–Me da mucha risa que sepas exactamente el día en que dejaste de verlo, ¿tan necesitado estas? Aguanta hombre, para eso eres un macho –se dispone a irse pero Regulus le toma del brazo–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Yo amo a Kilian.

–Se nota, lo amas muy a menudo –Regulus niega.

–¡No es sólo sexo lo que siento por él! Lo extraño, de todas las formas posibles, nunca creí que me haría tanto daño que alguien me dejara así, probablemente si fuera otra persona allá él, pero….–suspira–. No sé…

–Sabes, si quieres hacer algo por él, continua tu trabajo…

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No era tu decisión formaron una banda llamada 'los dragones', pues bien, ¡Fórmala! Así, tú y él estarán protegidos cuando se inicie la batalla entre nosotros y ese grupete de viejos pervertidos y diabólicos –le mira con seriedad–. Si realmente quieres ayudarlo, haz eso por él.

–¿Así no más? ¿Debo juntar gente?

–Ahora que terminaremos las clases con los merodeadores, vamos a poder focalizarnos en los puntos débiles de la banda de las serpientes, por una parte Severus me está ayudando en eso…

–¿Severus? ¿Desde cuándo es Severus?

–¡Desde que Remus pasó a ser Lupin! –mira para otro lado, aun enojado.

–Pensé que se habían, no sé, arreglado….

–No puedo arreglarme mientras esté con esa serpiente –señala a Regulus acusadoramente, su hermano le aparta la mano.

–Tú también estás con una serpiente.

–¡Severus es Severus! Él no se deja tocar tan fácil, en cambio, Lucius es muy persistente y Remus es….–Regulus arquea la ceja–. Bueno, muy apasionado.

–Jajajajaja ¿crees que se acueste con Lucius? ¿Remus? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Remus?

–Él se acostó conmigo cuando se lo propuse hace años, lo aceptó muy fácil ¿qué te hace pensar que no acepte las propuestas indecorosas de Lucius? –El menor niega con la cabeza–. ¡¿Qué?!

–¿Qué sientes por Remus, Sirius? –preguntó.

–¿Qué siento? –piensa.

–¿Qué te produce él? ¿Qué sientes por él? ¿Sientes lo mismo que sientes cuando estás con alguien más? O ¿Es algo especial?

–Ya déjame en paz, Regulus, estás mal por la falta de pajas en tu vida ahora que no tienes donde meterla –agredió, el chico lo obvió completamente y continuó:

–Escucha, no me importa mucho lo que pase por tus pantalones, pero debes intentar pensar una vez al menos sobre lo que quieres así no lastimas más a Remus, él no lo merece.

–¡Sé que no lo merece! Pero ¿cómo puedo decidir sobre algo que aun ahora no sé qué es? Dime algo, ¿tú sabes amar? –preguntó, cosa que para Regulus fue un flechazo en el corazón.

–Si-Sirius…

–¿Tú sabes cómo amar cuando nuestros padres fueron una basura? –se detiene–. Cuando no nos amaron, bueno, a ti te amaron más que a mí….

–Solamente porque fui a Slytherin, por eso sólo…

–Si supieran que follaste con un sangre sucia seguramente te tratarían como basura, como me tratan a mí. ¿No es triste? ¿Por una puta casa tenía que ser renegado? ¿Por amar a un sangre sucia?

–…..dijiste 'amar a un sangre sucia', quieres decir que…. ¿lo amas?

–¡No lo sé! –Se irrita y camina fuera de la habitación, Regulus lo sigue–. Déjame, quiero irme a algún lugar.

–¿A dónde vas?

–No sé, a cualquier lado, necesito pensar…

–¡Voy contigo! Déjame tomar un abrigo.

–¡No! –Lo detiene, Regulus lo mira a los ojos–. No…..déjame solo.

–¿Quieres pensar?

–Me estoy volviendo loco –murmuró y se tapó el rostro–. Necesito pensar.

–Ok, llámame si me necesitas.

–Lo haré.

**Continuará.**

Próximo capitulo, VUELVE KILIAN, nos acercamos al final.


	13. Capitulo XIII: The return

_**London's marauders**_

_**Por: Jesse L Black**_

_**Capitulo XIII: Return**_

Dentro de aquel cuartucho que habían optado como cuartel general, Remus y Sirius (únicos ocupantes) trabajaban detrás de la computadora. Que estuvieran peleados no significaba que no estuvieran en el mismo bando y a pesar que se lanzaban terribles y acusadoras miradas, continuaban socializando entre ellos. Se había anulado completamente el sexo de sus vidas, en realidad de la vida de ambos, y apenas se rozaban cuando se entregaban papeles o información, pero eso no quiere decir que no se excitaran con la presencia del otro o fueran vulnerables.  
Remus levantó la mirada para ver como Sirius se pegaba la frente contra la mesa, quería reír un poco, pero en esos momentos era imposible hacerlo. Definitivamente ellos no podrían estar peleados por mucho tiempo.

–Te vas a lastimar jugando al idiota –dijo el castaño mientras continuaba mirando la pantalla.

–¿En serio te importa que me rompa la cabeza? Ya me la estás rompiendo tú.

–¿Yo?

–No podemos seguir así, debemos aclarar algunos 'puntos' –respondió acusadoramente, Remus arqueo la ceja.

–¿Tenemos?

–Sí, tenemos, tenemos, tú y yo, tenemos de dos, nosotros dos, no ellos, no aquellos, tú y yo –su voz acelerada hacía que Lupin se sobrecargara.

–¿Qué deseas aclarar conmigo, Black?

–¿Haz estado mamándosela a Malfoy? –preguntó, él se sorprendió.

–¿Sigues con eso?

–¡Sí, sí sigo con eso! Quiero saber que te pasa con él ¿te haz enamorado? Regulus me contó que lo haz besado…

–¡En primer lugar, no lo besé, él me beso!

–¡TÚ TE DEJASTE!

–Y en segundo lugar –elevó más la voz para ser escuchado–. Tú también besaste a Severus en ese parque hace dos semanas ¡Yo te vi!

–¡Me había enterado que besaste a Lucius y estaba lleno de ira!

–Claro, y la aplacaste haciendo lo mismo que te lastima ¿No? Adoro tu estúpida lógica –se levantó gritando apoyando sus manos en la mesa, Sirius le imitó rápidamente–. Eres increíble Black, no puedes ni un minuto mantener tu palabra.

–¿Palabra? ¿Quién engañó primero a quién?

–¿Engañar? ¿Alguna vez hubo ALGO aquí? –señaló a Sirius y luego a él repetidas veces mostrando el punto–. Nunca hubo nada según tú, y no quiero esforzarme en una relación sin sentido.

–¡Soy un joven sin sentido, Remus!

–Claro, porque estamos gritando por estupideces, estás celoso de mi con respecto a Lucius, y en vez de venir y aclararlo conmigo, decir que me amas, vas y te besas con Severus porque tu PUTA lógica así lo indica….–se le acerca, Sirius estaba furioso en ese momento y lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

–No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Malfoy.

–Oblígame…. –le tironeó y le besó, le besó como hacía muchísimos meses no lo hacía, le besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento, hasta que sus lenguas se acostumbraron, le besó.

–Ahí tienes….maricón –se alejó–. Te odio, te odio tanto que te amo igual….

–¿Por qué me haces ésto, Sirius? –se separa completamente de él, del otro lado de la mesa y se agacha la cabeza.

–Remus…

–Sirius, si nos estamos haciendo ésto significa que no nacimos para estar juntos. Sólo nos usamos constantemente y no nos sirve, ni a ti ni a mí…

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces…..creo que deberíamos separarnos completamente, ser amigos, pero ya nunca más amantes –se cubre el rostro–. Soportaré que seas feliz con Snape.

–E-Espera….él no significa nada para mí….

–¡Si significa 'algo' para ti! ¡Significa! Si no, no lo habrías besado….–usa sus dos manos para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con descender.

–Re-Remus…

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó James abriendo la puerta, ve la escena y frunce el ceño–. ¿Cuándo van a dejar ésto ustedes dos? Pelear por idioteces.

–Lo siento, James –el muchacho pelinegro suspiro.

–Ya no importa, tenemos novedades….–mira los archivos–. Se va a cumplir un año desde que Kilian se fue a buscar información y ya estamos muy cerca de conseguir todo lo que necesitamos.

–¿Qué más falta? –la tensión entre los dos jóvenes se podía oler, o al menos eso creía James.

–Chicos, en serio, no podemos seguir trabajando si ustedes están peleando o discutiendo por quien le hizo una paja a quien, me gustaría que se dieran un abrazo y comencemos a trabajar –Sirius y Remus se miran entre ellos y se acercan–. Vamos, rápido, no tengo todo el día.

–De acuerdo –Sirius abraza a Remus suavemente y éste responde con la misma intensidad–. ¿Contento?

–Algo. Puedo saber ¿a qué se debió esta pelea? –preguntó, observa a uno y luego al otro.

–Sirius siempre me recrimina todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Lucius. Lo que no quiere entender es que nunca me acosté con Malfoy –bufó molesto–. Sólo nos besamos, pero es para mantener el plan, no pretendo nada con él.

–Yo tampoco pretendo algo con Severus, en realidad no pretendo nada con nadie, nací para vivir solo –Sirius parecía no arreglar las cosas con lo que decía, pero aun así eso pareció tranquilizar a Lupin.

–Bueno, desearía que mantuvieran sus culos cerrados, la orden del fénix trabaja sin descanso y no quiero que su trabajo quede arruinado por dos recién graduados y hormonales dieciochoañeros ¿queda claro? –ambos asisten–. Bien, ahora me voy.

–Hey, para que viniste de todos modos ¿tienes algo de información? –James afirma–. ¿Cuál es?

–Es sobre uno de los jefes del grupo de la muerte, creo que este hombre estuvo ese día con Kilian –suspiró–. Creo que esa persona está más cerca de lo que imaginamos.

–Eso está bien ¿verdad? Quiero decir, estamos más cerca de atraparlo –la mirada de James no parecía alentadora y le pasó la ficha–. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Es él, Sirius….–el más grande de los tres miró al hombre extrañamente familiar impreso en la hoja, sus ojos se abrieron y el rostro palideció–. Él fue quien le lanzó el crucio a Kilian.

El cumpleaños número quince de Kilian acababa de empezar hacía unas cuantas horas, Regulus caminó por la calle bastante abrumado, llevaba una camisa manga corta color negra, abierta, y abajo una musculosa del mismo color. Su cabello, atado, lacio y oscuro como la noche. Debía admitirlo, realmente lo extrañaba y pasaba todas las madrugadas al volver del trabajo por el mismo callejón para ver si lo encontraba allí, pero nunca hubo noticias de su paradero. Sabía que su hermano se comunicaba con él, pero jamás le habían dicho nada.

¿Tan poco lo quería que se había olvidado de él en este año que pasó? Simple y llano silencio. Se quedó mirando el callejón, viejo, sucio, aun con algunos rastros de basura.

–¿Me buscabas? –una voz menos aniñada pero igual de profunda se notó, Regulus giró para ver al muchacho de cabellera oscura al lado de la pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto puede cambiar en un año un muchacho? Kilian estaba completamente diferente. Vestía un short de jeans, una camiseta tan larga que los cubría completamente y daba a entender que no tenía nada bajo, su cabello ahora era negro y largo hasta la cintura. Estaba delgado, bien formado, pero se veía entrenado sobre todo en las piernas torneadas, aunque algo parecidas a las de una mujer. Llevaba unas botas negras con tachas y su mirada ahora era más oscura en sus ojos y no tan esmeralda como hacía un año. Regulus también había cambiado, ahora la diferencia de altura era minuta, apenas unos tres o cuatro centímetros, eso quiere decir que el más joven creció considerablemente en todo el año, pero no hacía a Regulus ser pequeño, claro que no. Era mucho más ancho de hombros y arrasadoramente sexy, el menor de los Black siempre lo había sido, pero ahora derrochaba más sensualidad que antes, tal vez por ser un adolescente con acné, no había visto. Ahora estaba limpio en el rostro, completa y aterradoramente sexualizado.

–¿Eres real? –se acercó para tocarlo, y al notar la carne y el hueso, le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

–¡Ay, eso dolió!

–Tonto, me haz hecho preocuparme mucho por ti, eres un ser tan desagradable –le toma de los hombros.

–¿Ahora soy desagradable nuevamente? –Kilian pasó sus manos por la cintura del hombre hasta pegarse al cuerpo, quedando rostro contra rostro, Regulus estaba agradecido que ya no tendría que agacharse–. ¿Tienes un celular en tu bolsillo delantero o estas feliz de verme?

–¿Qué reacción esperabas? Estuve soñando contigo todos estos meses –las manos de Regulus pasaron de la espalda, la cintura, hasta el trasero, para levantar un poco la playera y tocar las piernas–. Te he extrañado como nadie te ha extrañado en esta puta ciudad.

–Me alegra escuchar ésto, porque vine para quedarme –sus manos se alejaron de la cintura del joven, deslizándose por los brazos hasta llegar a su rostro y acercarlo para besarlo.

_¿El beso?_ Apasionado, apetitoso, con algo en particular, un aro en la lengua que le volvía aún más sensual. Las manos se perdían entre la ropa y el cabello, por extraño que pareciera necesitaban volver a conocerse, a explotarse, a amarse, a tenerse. Regulus necesitaba estar dentro nuevamente y Kilian no le haría esperar demasiado.

–Necesito…..ne….necesito tenerte….–susurró alejándose un par de centímetros para verle los ojos.

–¿Tanta urgencia tienes? Ya te pareces a Sirius….–le acarició el rostro–. De acuerdo, vamos a tu casa.

–Espera, que quisiste decir con que me parezco a Sirius….–pero Kilian no contestó.

Aunque Regulus no necesitaba respuestas, el simple ello de tenerlo le hizo llevarlo y hacerle el amor como nadie lo había hecho. Regulus ya tenía diecisiete y a pesar de no ser un experto en ello, había leído y se había instruido en el arte, aparte de ganarse varias burlas de su hermano mayor; esta vez, planeaba hacer vibrar a su pareja más de lo que cualquiera podía hacerlo.  
Los gemidos se escucharon, los golpes de la cama contra la pared, el chirrido, el chapoteo del miembro metiéndose dentro, una y otra vez hasta quedar extasiados. Las uñas ligeramente largas de Kilian rasguñaron su espalda una y otra vez, sintiendo lo grande que se había puesto su compañero, la dureza de éste y el vaivén que le llenaba. Comenzó a masajearse el miembro con la fricción de los vientres, gritó, un alarido, al sentir que Regulus quería meterse más y más, golpeando un punto clave que le hizo temblar. Apretó su puño y sintió su propia descarga pegajosa para luego estremecerse con la del muchacho dentro de él. Se sentía tan caliente que no podía esperar a la siguiente vez que quisiera tener sexo, no tardó demasiado, pues esa noche Regulus pretendía no dejarlo dormir.

Sirius se levantó a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa, había escuchado a su hermano y le alegraba que al fin pudiera meterla por segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, aunque tener que oírlos lo dejó 'algo' caliente, al no tener a Remus tuvo que conformarse con jalársela un poco.

Se levantó y se hizo un té, dado que Kreacher no le haría nada, y se sentó en la mesa para comer, al rato llego Regulus, llevaba solamente un bóxer puesto, al igual que su hermano mayor (aunque éste tuviera también una musculosa). Se acercó a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno.

–Bien por ti Regulus, ya gastaste un poco el arma –se burló levemente mientras metía una galletita en su boca.

–Ya cierra el pico. ¿Hay té?

–En el estante de arriba –susurró y bostezó–. Será de dios, no me dejaste dormir tranquilo, los gemidos que hacían eran realmente incomodos, aunque me imaginé todo.

–Eres un pervertido –giró la cabeza un poco y luego volvió a su labor.

–No es pervertido, es la verdad, ¿no me digas que nunca te la jalabas cuando Remus y yo lo hacíamos en el cuarto de junto? –Regulus se sonrojó de la vergüenza y la ira, aunque no sabía cuál de los sentimientos era el más fuerte ahora.

–Ya, vete a la mierda –murmuró, Sirius siguió comiendo–. ¿Té?

–Un poco más, gracias –alza la taza de té para que él menor le echara agua y volviera a la cocina–. Debo decirte Regulus, que tienes buen gusto, Kilian es realmente atractivo, sino me gustara tanto Remus iría tras su culo ahora mismo –en tono de broma, pero para su desgracia Ain había entrado al comedor en ese momento.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Vendrías por mi culo? –respondió, Sirius se congela, queriendo evitar mirarlo–. Anda Sirius, dímelo de frente, ¿o eres una gallina?

–N-no….Kilian como yo…–giró para ver al muchacho y abrir la boca para no decir absolutamente nada, el 'nene' ahora se encontraba apoyado en la abertura de la puerta con solo una camisa y probablemente unos bóxer que no se veían, sus piernas, su cintura, sus caderas y su trasero, Sirius sintió que ésto era bastante incomodo–. Ki-Kilian…..vaya…

–¿Hm? –se paró mejor y avanzó hacia Sirius mientras intentaba atarse el cabello en una cola alta, aun así seguía siendo muy largo–. ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ¿Te alegra verme?

–Ehm….a decir verdad si…. –le mira de arriba hacia abajo–. Has crecido muchísimo.

–¿Verdad que sí? –Kilian había cambiado bastante y ahora sabía cómo coquetear con la gente o al menos eso creyó Sirius, quien comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente excitado.

–Oye, oye….–la voz de Regulus lo sacó de sus pensamientos–. Él es mío, Sirius, no te atrevas a tocarlo.

–Oh, vamos, hemos compartido todo en la vida ¿qué te cuesta compartir un poco? –sonrió en broma e intentaba hablarle a su hermano mientras, de un rápido movimiento, le dio una palmada en el trasero a Kilian.

–Oye, no me toques el trasero, Black –el mayor se rascó la nuca con vergüenza aunque no lo sentía en lo absoluto y el menor volvió con algo de comer, colocándolo en la mesa. Los tres se sentaron en ella, Sirius y Kilian de un lado, Regulus del otro.

–¿Y haz descubierto algo sobre la banda? –preguntó Howell mientras comía un poco, Sirius suspira y afirma.

–El otro día nos llegó información sobre…._ya sabes quién_, el que te hizo eso –bajó la mirada, el menor mira al mayor y luego voltea a ver a su novio.

–¿Quién? ¿Quién es? –Sirius estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero el más pequeño le niega con la cabeza para que no se lo diga a Regulus–. ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?

–No todavía, hay que idear un plan, las cosas no se deciden por impulso y sé que si sabes su nombre irás por él –bufó molesto–. Por favor Sirius, mantén eso confidencialmente.

–¿Y qué me darás a cambio? –Cruzó los brazos–. Se me puede escapar en cualquier momento.

–Yo lo averiguaré, si es necesario le haré el _crucio_ a Sirius –señaló Regulus a su hermano quien frunció el ceño.

–No hace falta, te lo diré.

–¡Espera, no! –Gritó Kilian y observó al mayor–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Información sobre Malfoy y Remus….–Kilian le miró sorprendido. –. ¿Sí?

–¿Eso quieres? Perfecto, lo tendrás.

–¿Aun vas a estar hostigando a Remus? ¿No dijiste que te habías peleado justamente ayer con él? –Sirius giró la cabeza, algo frustrado.

–Bueno, es verdad, pero eso no significa que no quiera saber si me engaño.

–¿Engañó? –la voz de Regulus resultaba paranoica, Kilian rio por lo bajo–. ¿Cuándo estuvieron juntos como para que te engañara?

–Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, ya entendí. Pareces su defensor personal, Regulus, tú deberías estar de mi lado, soy tu hermano mayor.

–Estoy del lado de la verdad –cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos en un gesto de no cambiar de opinión.

–De acuerdo, bueno, hay que reunirse en la orden ¿te llevo? –preguntó Sirius levantándose de la mesa.

–Iré a cambiarme, ustedes quédense aquí y no discutan nada sobre la orden ¿queda claro? –preguntó, ambos adolescentes afirmaron.

–¿Cambiarte? Si así estas estupendo –el ahora pelinegro arqueo la ceja y aprovechó para salir.

–¿La orden se reunirá?

–¿Por qué Kilian se tiñó el cabello? –Sirius señaló la puerta donde se había ido, Regulus arqueo la ceja _¿qué? ¡Mierda, no había notado eso!_

–Hm, no sé, no se lo pregunté.

–Estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta que tu novio pasó de ser un farol rojo a tener cabello oscuro como la noche?, bueno puede ser que andar por ahí lo camuflé más el negro que el rojo –se levantó–. Tenemos que cambiarnos, aprovechemos.

–Cierto.

Los tres chicos se pusieron ropa más cómoda y salieron de allí directo al cuartel de la orden del fénix. Era una casucha en los suburbios, normalmente la de Constantino, hermano mayor de Kilian. La orden estaba formada por Los merodeadores y Los Dragones, el último grupo había sido conformado por Regulus poco después que Kilian lo dejara, como parte del plan que podría hacer. Se conformaba mayormente por Ravenclaws, Gryffindors y Hufflepuff, solamente Regulus y dos o tres más eran Slytherin, pero la mayoría de estos estaban con las serpientes por su renombre.  
Los tres llegaron al lugar, Remus abrazó a su primo y resaltó el hecho que ahora Kilian era unos centímetros más alto que él. James y Peter le sonrieron y se acercaron, colocaron un mapa (que James había trazado) en la mesa y le observan con detenimiento.

–¿Qué hace Snape aquí? –preguntó Kilian cuando giró su cabeza a la izquierda.

–Es un reclutado de confianza –dijo Sirius, Remus bufó–. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

–¿Mi problema? ¿Cuál es TU problema? –responde Remus.

–Ya chicos, no queremos traer al trabajo sus problemas domésticos –frena James–. Bien, mira, este es el mapa de la mansión Riddle que pude trazar, todo el grupo se juntará mañana a las ocho de la noche, será el momento crucial, tenemos que trazar un plan.

–De acuerdo…–mira bien el mapa–. James, quiero que tú tomes este camino, el de la sección 8ª.

–¿Y yo que hago? –habló Lily, Kilian nuevamente se sorprendió–. Me uní a la banda hace muy poco, tuve que convencer a James durante semanas.

–Hm, tienes todo el derecho, estos hijos de puta pudieron ir atrás de ti, dado que eres hija de muggles –hace una señal de aprobación–. De acuerdo, Lily tú irás con James, puede que se encuentren con Tom en este lugar, así que tengan cuidado y James, no te sometas al imperio, sería muy complicado.

–No lo haré, usaré el protego….

–Bueno, hm….Sirius y Severus irán por aquí, en la sección 3ª, y Regulus pasará por la 2….yo por la 1 y…..Peter, tú harás guardia afuera.

–¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no peleo? –preguntó ofendido, Kilian pensó.

–Eres nuestra arma secreta…

–¡Ah, soy la arma secreta! –le brillaron los ojos y salió del lugar con su idea.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro que no, nos arruinaría el plan. Ahora, mañana, a las seis nos reuniremos aquí mismo y repasaremos el plan una y otra vez, cambiaremos detalles de ser posible si algo se nos cruza ¿de acuerdo?...

–Sí–todos abandonaron el cuarto menos Kilian, quien toma del brazo a Regulus.

–Reg, debo decirte algo que seguramente no te va a gustar, pero antes de la guerra es necesario que sepas con quien nos enfrentamos….

–Dime, estoy listo.

–Tal vez no te guste escucharlo, pero los cabecillas que hemos sabido son los que mandan en el grupo de la muerte son cinco: Milton Lorders , el papá de Braison; George Malfoy, padre de Lucius; Thomas Riddle Senior, padre de Tom; Lukas Makenzie y…..

–¿Y?

–…..Orión Black –los ojos de Regulus se abrieron de par en par–. Tendrás que enfrentarte a tu padre, Regulus….

_**Continuará.**_


	14. Capitulo XIV: The final fight

_**London's Marauders**_

_**Capitulo XVI: The final fight**_

No entendían la idea de Kilian de tenerlos allí a los dos, investigando en el viejo bar de Riddle. Supuestamente y según los cálculos del más joven, tendrían que reunirse en aquel pequeño cuartucho que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo para acordar la hora y el lugar de la reunión más grande entre las Serpientes y el grupo de la muerte, hasta ahí era más que claro, pero ¿Por qué a Sirius Black le tocaba investigar JUSTO con Remus Lupin luego de su terrible y temible pelea? Pareciera que el más joven de los primos quería si o si juntar a la pareja así sea a la fuerza.  
No se habían siquiera mirado cuando escuchan un ruido proveniente de la puerta del negocio. Inmediato, Sirius le guía a Remus hasta un pequeño cuarto anexo que servía como depósito de escobas, y se encierran allí, lo que no esperaban era que el cuartucho fuera tan escueto.

–Mierda. Sirius ¿por qué no buscaste un lugar más grande? –habló Remus, quien estaba visiblemente irritado de estar pegado a Sirius una vez más.

–Disculpa, princesa ¿te gustaría más estar así con Lucius?

–¿Vamos a empezar con eso nuevamente?

–¿Vamos a empezar con eso nuevamente? –le imitó con una voz más infantil el Gryffindor.

–¡Ay, por favor Sirius! Pareces un nene de primaria –gruñó, Sirius miró para otro lado–. Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada con Lucius y si lo tendría, sería porque tú eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta que te amo.

–Si me amaras no hubieras comenzado en un primer momento con el tal Malfoy….

–¡Sirius! ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Si tú le chupas las bolas a Severus todo el tiempo –esta vez era Remus quien con su dedo le golpeaba el pecho a su compañero–. Severus esto, Severus lo otro… ¡Cásate con Severus!

–¡Tal vez lo haga! –gruñó, Remus se puso completamente rojo de ira y miró hacia otro lado.

–No se puede contigo…

–No se puede CONTIGO dirás –Sirius se encontraba molesto, irritado y celoso, era normal estarlo cuando tu mejor amigo se juntaba con una serpiente. Pero tenía algo de razón Lupin. ¿Entonces qué era Severus para él?

–Cállate, ya están viniendo, siento ruidos –susurró bajito muy cerca del oído de Black, lo que le hizo reaccionar en partes no convenientes para el estrecho lugar donde estaba, Remus podía sentirlo pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, fuera del aquel escueto cuartucho, se encontraban Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle y el grupo de la muerte. Allí estaban Braison y su padre, Orión Black, algunos que otros desconocidos y el padre de Tom Riddle. Todos acordaban juntarse hoy a las diez de la noche para terminar de trazar el plan maestro para acabar uno a uno con los hijos de muggles que ahora eran brujos, una matanza donde estaba involucrada Lily Evans y Kilian Howell.

–Acabaré con ese muchacho –murmuró Thomas Riddle padre–. Antes no pudimos hacerlo, pero ya se acercó demasiado a nosotros, tengo aun la cicatriz que me hizo con su poder, no puedo olvidarme de ese rostro.

–Ya ha crecido…–murmuró Orión–. Lo he visto en mi casa, junto a mi hijo.

–Lamento mucho eso, Orión –bramó Braison–. Es escurridizo, con su apariencia de niño lindo trata de hacerse con toda nuestra organización, sino lo paramos, podría destruirnos completamente.

–¿Y qué planean hacer con él? –murmuró un hombre, Sirius le observó por el ojo de la cerradura y podía dar cuenta que se trataba del esposo de su prima Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange.

–Pues, lo único que podemos hacer con un niño como él –sonrió Thomas Riddle, su hijo Tom le miró frunciendo el ceño–. Acabarlo, por fuera, por dentro, destruirlo.

–¿Planean violarlo? –Lucius no parecía muy contento con aquello, dado que era el primo más pequeño de Remus y le había conocido, pero Thomas Riddle le afirma, horrorizándolo a él y su a joven hijo Tom.

–¿Estará bien dejártelo en tus manos, Thomas? –preguntó el padre de Lucius mientras se sienta al lado de él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

–No sólo yo….ustedes dos también estarán conmigo…. –señala al padre de Braison y al de Lucius Malfoy–. Ese chico nos arruinó a todos nosotros, inclusive a ti Orión.

–Yo…..–Orión mira hacia donde estaba encerrado su hijo pero no se mueve de su lugar–. No creo poder hacerlo.

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Thomas–. Ese chico te dejó la marca en la espalda, deberías odiarlo.

–Regulus…..es su amigo.

–¡Jajajajajaja! Regulus ¿su amigo? Debes estar bromeando…..Rodolphus, toma el lugar de Orión si no lo desea…..pero vamos a acabarlo, vamos a matarlo, a violarlo, a cortarle el cuello, aprenderá lo que es meterse con nuestra organización. Hoy a las diez, planearemos todo ello, sé dónde vive el muchacho….–se relame los labios–. Y sé que ha crecido y ya no es un niño…..vamos…

El resto de los hombres allí presentes se levantan, Bellatrix (quien estuvo callada toda la sesión pero era parte del grupo) bufó algo molesta y se retiró. Sirius y Remus salieron luego que todos hayan abandonado el lugar y horrorizados fueran a explicarles los planes malévolos del grupo. No se esperaron la reacción de Kilian, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla con los pies encima del escritorio y jugando con una lapicera. Les miró de reojo y como si estuviera hablando de algo realmente gracioso comenzó a reír.

–Jajajajajajajaja….–cada vez la risa era más fuerte y Regulus no entendía cómo podía reaccionar así cuando le acababan de decir que planeaban hacerle todo eso y más–. ¿Piensas que pueden hacer eso conmigo? Regulus por buen camino no lo logró hasta después de dos años, ¿piensan que soy tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa así?

–No debes subestimarlos Kilian –habló James–. Son poderosos, deberías ir con protección, yo te acompañaré y Regulus también.

–No necesito protección para darle a un par de viejos de cincuenta años una lección –baja sus pies del escritorio y se levantan–. Si quieren hacer todo eso conmigo, adelante. Vamos a ver quién destruye a quien primero.

–¡Estás loco! –Gritó Regulus–. No voy a mandarte a la boca del lobo porque quieres destruir una organización.

–Yo iré, y no puedes impedirlo –los ojos de Kilian brillaban, estaba volviéndose loco para ir directo a la muerte, pero no le importaba, había esperado al menos once años para ello y no se arrepentiría ahora por una amenaza tan vaga. Hoy a las diez entonces…..estemos todos preparados. ¿Los chicos de la orden del fénix están listos? –preguntó el joven a Regulus, este afirma.

–Nymphadora estará dándonos las instrucciones, al igual que Andrómeda….–suspiró Regulus–. Tonks les impidió que participaran activamente, así que él se encargará de todo.

–Entonces nos vemos a las 10.

Las diez no se hizo rogar, la noche oscura los cubría y todos estaban en sus posiciones. A pesar de cambiar los planes a último momento, James continuó protegiendo a Lily mientras ella entraba por unas de las alas de la mansión Riddle, mientras que Sirius, Remus y Regulus entraban por otro lado. Se podía oler en ese instante que la guerra estaba por empezar y terminar. El silencio de la noche se transformó en locura.  
Lentamente cada uno de los miembros de la orden, junto a los merodeadores y el grupo de los dragones llenó la casa buscando a esos asesinos, quienes comenzaron el ataque. Como era de esperar, estaban preparados para todo y atacaron con confianza. Sirius se deslizó por los pasillos y al ver que uno de esos hijos de puta estaba atacando a su hermano, comenzó a batirse a duelo con él.

–¡Deja a mi hermanito en paz….!–gritó con ira mientras lo petrificaba y hacía caer. Regulus se sorprendió al ver esto–. ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Kilian arriba, en el primer piso….creo que Remus está en planta baja….–explicó.

–Bien, tú ve hacia allá, tenemos que encontrar al líder y llevarlo como trofeo de guerra –sonrió y le dio dos palmadas a su hermano, quien salió por la puerta.

Los hechizos golpearon las paredes, destrozándolas, la casa temblaba poco a poco y las personas allí comenzaban a temer por sus vidas. Kilian se adentró entre los pasadizos buscando a Thomas Riddle, no quería solamente a los peces, quería la cabeza del tiburón y se encontró con uno de los aliados de este. Pero mortífago Rodolphus era más rápido que él por su experiencia y utilizó el imperio para mantenerlo controlado. Se relamió la boca sintiendo en sus labios lo que haría con él, mientras por otro lado Lily y James continuaban deshaciéndose de mortífagos que habían salido de las paredes o algo así, porque no paraban de aparecer uno tras otro, la casa le quedaba chica.

–¡Evans, arriba! –exclamó cuando sintió una presencia el joven de lentes, la chica apuntó hacia donde le indicó su compañero.

–¡DESMAYO! –Le hechizó y el cuerpo cayó al piso–. ¿De dónde salen tantos?

–No lo sé.

–¡James, Lily! –gritó Regulus corriendo hacia ellos–. ¿Dónde está Kilian?

–Fue por el trofeo arriba.

–Enterado –gritó y salió corriendo escalera arriba.

–¡Mierda….tenemos que ir a las habitaciones de la derecha, andando! –toma a Lily de la mano y corre hacia uno de los cuartos oscuros del fondo.

No sabe cuándo, pero en algún momento la mano de Lily se soltó y quedó solo atrapado en los infernales pasillos de la casa. El silencio y el frío le calaban los huesos y caminó con sigilo hasta la última habitación del fondo, la abrió e ingresó a un cuarto pequeño pero vacío. Sus manos temblaban a encontrarse completamente solo y giró para atrás, vio una silueta que lo hechizó, quedando completamente paralizado.

Todos los frentes estaban en una batalla abismal y no había nada que pudieran hacer, la casa se desquebrajaba en mil pedazos y Sirius atacó a varios de los líderes que se encontraban allí. Ese momento en el que Orión petrificó a Regulus delante de él lo dejó cohibido y no hizo más que atacar también a su padre en ese momento para mandar a su hermano nuevamente con Kilian, que estaba dos pisos más arriba. Batirse a duelo con tu progenitor no era moco de pavo y Sirius lo sabía cuándo lanzó un rayo de su varita que lo dejó duro contra el piso. Miró el techo, la casa se estaba viniendo abajo y las puertas se abrieron, las dos frente a él, en una Severus y en la otra Remus.

–¡Sirius! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Sirius, ven conmigo, tenemos que escapar –habló Severus extendiéndole la mano.

–No, Sirius, ven conmigo por favor –Remus también cohibido como estaba extendió su mano. Ambos chicos asustados por el hecho que temblaba la casa encima de ellos.

–¿Ir? ¿Por qué?

–Sirius, yo te amo, él te dejó por Lucius, no puedes confiar en él, por favor, dame la mano y huyamos –nuevamente Severus le encaró.

–¡Sirius! No puedes dejarme aquí ¿no? Recuerda todo lo que vivimos, por favor Sirius…..

–Lo siento, pero mi decisión está tomada….lo lamento –tomó una de las dos manos y salió corriendo junto a él ante la mirada atónita de su compañero.

Sirius había elegido, y su elección siempre sería la misma, no por nada, Black estaba perdidamente enamorado de Remus J. Lupin. Corrieron por las ajustadas paredes que temblaban, mientras Sirius gritaba por Regulus, pero nadie le escuchaba y el eco solamente golpeaba las paredes.  
James se encontraba allí mirando con terror como Thomas Riddle Senior lo apuntaba con su varita, dispuesto a matarlo. Lazó solamente un hechizo contra James, pero terminó golpeando el cuerpo de su hijo Tom, que se interpuso entre James y su padre. El dolor de Thomas al ver a su Tom en el piso le hizo disminuir su fuerza y James pudo ser liberado del patrificus totalus.

–¡TOM! –gritó James acercándose a él, Lily apareció en ese momento para desmayar al señor Riddle e ir con James.

–Tenemos que irnos, el edificio se caerá….–habló Lily, James continuó abrazado a Tom.

–¡NO, NO….TOM NO PUDO MORIR! –gritó a viva voz.

–Lo siento James, pero….le lanzaron un…

–¡Ya sé lo que le lanzaron! Ya se….–sollozó abrazando el cadáver–. No…..

–¡JAMES TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! –Lily toma a James del brazo y lo arrastra contra su voluntad fuera de allí.

Sirius y Remus estaban fuera, con la ropa algo rota por la batalla esperando a sus amigos. Peter los asistía mientras Lily arrastraba a James por el piso. Regulus apareció a los pocos minutos con el brazo lastimado y la vista nublada, la mayoría del grupo de la orden del fénix se encontraba allí menos Kilian.

–¿Dónde está Kilian?

–Pensé que estaba contigo –respondió Remus y todos observaron como la mansión comenzaba a partirse y caer lentamente.

–¡KILIAAAAAN! –gritó Regulus dispuesto a adentrarse nuevamente allí, pero Remus se lo impidió.

–No, no vayas….–le atrapa impidiéndole seguir, mientras en sus ojos estaba cayéndose el edificio, desmoronándose la residencia de los Riddle.

–Ki….Kilian…..–susurró.

–¿A quién le lloras? –preguntó una voz en off, Regulus giró para ver al muchacho de cabello negro actualmente, parado frente a él.

–¡Kilian! ¿Cómo….cómo lograste?

–Fue sencillo….golpee al estúpido de Rodolphus en la cara, nada supera el gancho muggle –no entendió probablemente que en ese momento Regulus le haya abrazado, pero lo aceptó.

El sonido de la ambulancia y la policía se dejó escuchar, allí estaban todos los héroes que habían destruido al grupo de la muerte y con ellos cayeron algunas serpientes. Sirius pudo ver por el reflejo de la motocicleta a Severus desvanecerse por las calles. No se había dado cuenta cuando Lucius tomó del brazo a Remus y lo arrastró por la vereda, se dio la vuelta y al notarlo salió corriendo ante los gritos de Regulus. No sabían ese día que no volverían a ver a Sirius y Remus.

En aquel callejón tan frecuentado, Lucius le miró con aspecto risueño y le dijo que se llevaría a Remus consigo, pues él le amaba, pero el joven de cabellos castaños claros se rehusaba y Sirius no permitiría que tocase un cabello de esa cabeza.  
No supo más que hacer cuando levantó la varita y arrebató la vida de Malfoy en un solo disparo, convirtiéndose en asesino.

–¿Qué haz hecho? –preguntó Remus con los ojos repletos de tristeza, al ver al hombre en el suelo y Sirius temblaba.

–No…yo no quería….él me obligo…yo…iré a Azkaban por ésto…–Remus le tomó la mano.

–No, no iremos a Azkaban…

–¿Tú? Tú no le mataste, ese fui yo….–recriminó, dentro de la casa Riddle solamente habían usado hechizos de desmayo y protección, ninguno había matado a su oponente salvo el padre de Riddle quien había acabado con su hijo, pero el resto solamente se había desmayado o se encontraba petrificado, aunque dada la razón que la casa se haya desmoronado los había dejado muertos.

–Yo te acompañaré, tú me elegiste ¿no? Podías haber tomado la mano de Severus pero me elegiste ¿no?

–Siempre.

–No te dejaré….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Queridos Sirius y Remus._

_¿Se acuerdan de mí? Soy James, su amigo. Me encantaría que esta lechuza pudiera encontrarlos donde quieran que estén. Luego de los acontecimientos en la casa de los Riddle todo fue confuso, pero al saber que Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto y tu motocicleta había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, supes que habías huido del país con Remus en ella.  
Estoy realmente tan deprimido de que hayan pasado años y aún no recibir noticias de ustedes, sé que cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra tu destino estará tras las rejas y el de Remus también, pero déjame contarte que ha pasado en este tiempo donde tú no estuviste._

_¡Me he casado con Lily y hemos tenido dos hermosos niños! Harry es el mayor, no sabes lo hermoso que está y sus ojos son verdes. Tom es el más pequeño, le puse así a conmemoración de Tom Riddle hijo, quien salvó mi vida en la guerra de la mansión Riddle. Los cuatro vivimos con mis padres, ya son grandes pero disfrutan de sus nietos siempre que pueden._

_Peter se casará el próximo mes con Miranda Ryan ¿sabes quién es? Una muchacha Hufflepuff que había entrado a nuestro grupo para combatir. Creo que hacen linda pareja además ella está embarazada de una niña._

_¡Te alegrará saber que eres tío! Poco tiempo después de tu partida, nos enteramos que Kilian estaba esperando un bebé, que al final resultaron ser dos y Regulus anda con el babero por sus hijos, que ya han ingresado a Hogwarts este año. Los dos Slytherin, debe ser una casualidad bastante extraña. Tu madre está feliz, aunque algo triste por la repentina muerte de tu padre, supongo que no sabías que murió aplastado, pero después de lo que hizo creo que lo merecía, aunque tu madre tiene el mejor recuerdo de él.  
También nació un hijo de Malfoy y Narcisa, parece que Lucius iba a ser padre y no le dijo a nadie, al poco tiempo vi una replica suya por ahí y me dio miedo pensando que encarnó o algo así._

_Espero que esta carta llegue a ti, pues quisiera saber dónde estás o al menos si sigues vivo._

_Te quiero,  
James C. Potter._

_ Querido James._

_No puedo hablar mucho pero estamos en otro continente trabajando, somos ilegales y hemos aprendido un nuevo idioma, el español. No sabes lo maravillosa que es esta tierra y hemos recorrido desde el norte hasta el sur en busca de trabajo. No puedo decirte más que eso porque somos unos fugitivos y estas cartas pueden ser detectadas.  
Tengo dos hijos maravillosos, Brighton tiene 11 años, seguramente nació poco después que mis sobrinos o antes, aun no lo sé. Está yendo a un colegio de magos de aquí, dado que los dotes mágicos que tiene son admirables. También tengo una hija llamada Aileen, ella tiene cinco años ahora y es tan hermosa como 'su mamá'. Me casé con Remus ilegalmente y nuestros dos maravillosos hijos son felices aquí.  
Lamento no poder estar allá hermano, realmente me gustaría.  
¡Felicidades por tu nueva familia!_

_Hasta siempre,  
Sirius O Black &amp; Remus J. Lupin._

_**Fin**_

Lamento haber terminado el fic tan a los sopetones pero era preferible a no terminarlo nunca. Gracias a todos.


End file.
